


A Ordem do Caos

by crytter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bom Tom Riddle, Cute, Fofo, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 63,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytter/pseuds/crytter
Summary: Harry Potter entrou em uma casa desconhecida quando a chave de portal da Taça Tribuxo foi ativada. Quem o jovem encontra na casa é Tom Riddle, mas com a aparência de um belo jovem em seus vinte e poucos anos.As descobertas que o jovem Potter faz nas horas que passa com o homem faz com que ele repense em que lado está a sua lealdade, e faz o jovem ver que a guerra é contada pelos vencedores, e nem sempre os vencedores estão certos.Um desenvolvimento romântico lento, uma montanha russa de emoções e um final feliz.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Eu só preciso chegar na taça! - Pensava Harry. - Eu e Diggory apenas precisamos pegar junto aquela chave de portal e estaremos livre desse labirinto assassino!

Os dois garotos estavam a poucos passos de alcançar a taça. E quando finalmente a tocaram juntos, a chave de portal se ativou e foram tirados daquele labirinto.

O jovem Potter caiu sentado no chão, esperando ver o mesmo lugar que haviam começado a tarefa. Mas não, ele não estava no gramado em frente ao labirinto. Ele estava em uma sala de estar, uma que nunca havia visto na vida. E estava sozinho. Diggory não estava ali com ele. Provavelmente a chave de portal apenas tinha levado-o para aquele lugar.

O garoto se levantou com calma olhando melhor o ambiente. Era grande e espaçoso, as paredes eram pintadas em um tom claro de verde, com grandes janelas para o lado de fora. Os móveis eram de uma paleta escura, variando entre preto e marrom claro. Uma grande lareira no meio do ambiente, além de um três de sofás pretos e um tapete marrom claro. Uma mesa de centro de vidro, e alguns poucos quadros que enfeitavam a parede.

Entre todos os quadros, o jovem havia reconheci um, Salazar Slytherin. Ele não fazia ideia de quem era a casa, mas com certeza pertencia a um Sonserino. Porque, sinceramente, ninguém de outra casa teria um quadro do homem na parede da sala de estar.

Potter não deveria ficar ali admirando o ambiente, precisava conseguir voltar para o colégio antes que as coisas ficassem pior. Seguiu direto para a porta da frente, que por sorte não tinha nenhum feitiço que o impedia de abrí-la. Mas assim que colocou os pés para fora do lugar seu coração gelou.

Parecia que a casa estava no meio da clareira de uma floresta. Havia aparentemente cinquenta metros de grama para então haver uma floresta densa, como a Floresta Proibida. Provavelmente mais densa ainda do que a mesma.

Não haveria como eu sair por ali. Aparentemente não havia nenhuma trilha para que ele andasse para fora do lugar. E ele ainda não havia aprendido a aparatar. O garoto então decidiu que o melhor seria tentar usar a lareira para tentar sair do lugar e ir para algum lugar em Hogsmeade.

Infelizmente sua tentativa de sair da mansão foram frustradas quando não encontrou Pó de Flu nas proximidades da lareira.

O jovem não sabia se realmente alguém estava na casa. Poderia estar em uma casa isolada e que ninguém vivesse nela. Mas descartou completamente a hipótese quando passou para o cômodo ao lado. Que aparentemente era a sala de jantar.

Assim como a sala de estar, as paredes eram pintadas em um tom claro, mas desta vez era prateado quase branco. Com janelas bem grandes, uma mesa de jantar que facilmente acomodaria doze pessoas, a mesa era de uma madeira escura, e as cadeiras com o mesmo tom, mas com um estofado verde escuro. Em um dos lados do cômodo havia um grande balcão encostado na parede, com alguns poucos retratos.

Decidiu se aproximar e ver melhor as fotos, talvez elas dessem uma pista de quem vivia no lugar. A maioria não lhe dizia nada, pessoas que eu não fazia ideia de quem eram. Mas uma em específico lhe chamou muito a atenção, Tom Riddle com o uniforme da sonserina, provavelmente em seu último ano. Já que ele parecia estar mais velho do que a imagem que o garoto havia visto se materializar por conta da memória do diário.

\- Quem ousa? - Harry escutou uma voz se aproximando dele. - Eu não me lembro de ter te chamado ninguém!

Harry pretendia me esconder, mas ele não conhecia a casa, provavelmente seria pior se lhe encontrassem depois. Então decidiu seguir para a sala, onde havia a escada para o segundo piso de onde provavelmente vinha a voz.

\- Desculpe senhor. Eu apenas gostaria de ir embora. - Disse o garoto quando chegou ao pé da escada. De forma extremamente respeitosa. - Eu não sei como… - O olhar dele congelou quando viu quem estava na metade da escada.

_Voldemort!_ \- Pensou Harry. - Eu sou um homem morto.

Mas diferente de tudo o que o jovem imaginou, Voldemort não era um homem velho. Ou tinha aparência de um lagarto, como muitos diziam. Não. Ele era exatamente como Tom Riddle que eu havia visto no diário, um pouco mais velho, talvez com uma aparência de vinte anos.

\- Harry Potter?! - Voldemort disse, com um tom de estranheza na voz. - Como chegou aqui?! Esse não é um local conhecido! - A voz do Lord das Trevas passou de estranheza para ameça.

E o corpo do jovem automaticamente começou a caminhar para trás. Com passos lentos, a cada passo que o Lord se aproximava dele. A mão do mais novo estava em sua varinha, no bolso de trás da calça esportiva. Ele provavelmente morreria, mas não sem lutar antes.

\- Eu não sei exatamente como cheguei. - Disse o menor tentando não demonstrar muito pânico em minha voz. - A chave de portal deveria me levar para algum lugar em Hogwarts.

\- Como?! Fora eu, apenas uma pessoa conhece esse lugar! Não tem como uma chave de… - Então a voz de Voldemort parou parou no meio. E um olhar de ódio começou a se formar. Enquanto o medo começou a devastar o outro por dentro.

O Lord das Trevas sabia quem havia feito aquilo. E não estava nenhum pouco feliz pelo jovem Potter estar em sua casa sem ter sido consultado.

Voldemort estava a apenas alguns passos de Potter.O jovem não tinha muito para onde fugir. Suas costas já estavam contra a parede da sala. E mesmo que ele tentasse correr para a floresta, não fazia ideia do que lhe esperava naquele lugar.

\- Você é um homem morto! - Voldemort disse com ódio. Enquanto falava para o homem que havia causado aquilo, através da Marca Negra.

Harry estava morrendo de medo. Sabia que em algum momento eles iriam se enfrentar. Mas até alguns minutos atrás ele acreditava que o Lord ainda estava morto, depois de tentar lhe matar. O Lord suspirou antes de voltar seu olhar para Harry, um olhar menos mortal do que o jovem imaginava.

\- Venha meu garoto. Eu não planejo te matar. - Voldemort disse com uma voz calma. - Se eu quisesse você já estaria morto. Nós dois sabemos disto.

O olhar do menor se desviou, porque era a mais pura verdade. Mesmo que ele tentasse lutar ele já estaria morto. E apenas agora que o medo não estava em cada poro do seu ser, era que o jovem podia observar com mais calma o Lord. Riddle estava usando uma roupa bem formal. Mesmo estando descalço. Uma camisa social vinho, com um colete preto por cima, e uma calça social preta.

Harry se aproximou um pouco dele, mantendo ainda uma distância socialmente aceitável. Antes de olhar seus olhos vermelhos, para começar a falar.

\- Se você não planeja me matar. Por que estou aqui? - Perguntou o jovem com o máximo de calma que ele poderia ter. - Eu adoraria voltar para Hogwarts.

\- Infelizmente não posso te mandar de volta. - O maior disse com calma, uma calma que o jovem não esperava. - Você está sujando a casa coberto de terra desta forma. - O olhar de Riddle se desviou de Potter, juntamente de sua atenção. - Rooth! - O Lord gritou e um elfo doméstico apareceu próximo a eles.

\- Sim, mestre. - O elfo prontamente atendeu.

\- Prepare um banho para o senhor Potter. E de a ele uma muda de roupa também. - Disse o maior, e dispensou o elfo. - Vá com ele, Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava sendo mais do que bizarro a situação que Harry se encontrava. No segundo andar da casa, em uma banheira que poderia mais ser chamada de mini piscina. O elfo havia acompanhado o garoto até o lugar e o deixado sozinho. Apenas voltou para deixar uma muda de roupa em cima de uma cômoda do banheiro.

O ambiente era um pouco diferente dos outros que Harry viu. As paredes eram de um tipo de mármore cinza, e todos os objetos dentro do mesmo eram de um branco extremamente brilhante. Mas provavelmente o que mais o surpreendeu era que havia uma grande janela em frente a banheira. O que o permitia ver a parte de trás da casa, que era exatamente como a frente. Aproximadamente cinquenta metros de grama, e então uma floresta densa.

_\- Tom, você está com um cheiro diferente._

Potter se virou para trás um pouco assustado por ter ouvido o sibilar de uma cobra. Ela era imensa, não apenas em seu comprimento, pois parecia ter quase quatro metros, mas também em grossura, que facilmente era tão grossa quanto a coxa do jovem. Mas ela era uma serpente linda, uma mistura de verde safira com preto.

 _\- Não sou o Tom. Sou Harry Potter._ \- Sibilou de volta para a cobra.

Por favor, que não morresse devorado por uma cobra em uma banheira, o garoto desejava. Seria provavelmente uma morte extremamente vergonhosa para uma pessoa com a vida tão ameaçada quanto a dele.

 _\- Certo._ \- Foi a última coisa que a cobra disse antes de sair do banheiro.

Harry respirou fundo, se acalmando de sua quase morte. Mesmo que a cobra tenha se quer aparentado que iria lhe atacar.

Harry olhou suas mãos apenas para concluir que estava dentro daquela banheira a muito tempo. Seus dedos estavam muito enrugados. Ele não fazia ideia do que exatamente tinha naquela água, porque alguns dos meus ferimentos já haviam cicatrizados.

Não demorou muito para se secar e vestir a roupa que havia sido deixada na bancada. Era algo muito parecido com a roupa que Voldemort usava. Um calça social preta, uma camisa branca, e um colete preto. Seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco úmido, por mais que tivesse secado bastante com a toalha. Ele até havia tentado arrumá-lo com a escova de cabelo, mas havia sido inútil, o cabelo voltava a sua forma naturalmente bagunçada facilmente.

Potter não queria sair daquele banheiro. Voldemort estava muito estranho quando o encontrou. E agora ele poderia ter mudado de ideia e decidido que seria bom matá-lo de uma vez. Mas ele não poderia ficar ali parado se olhando no espelho eternamente, ele nem sequer tinha para onde fugir.

O jovem desceu as escadas com muito menos confiança do que esperava. E não demorou muito para se deparar com o homem moreno sentado em um dos sofás, com sua serpente de estimação no colo. Lord o observou da cabeça aos pés, antes de dar um sinal para que Harry se sentasse no outro sofá.

 _\- Ele tem um cheiro parecido com o seu, Tom._ \- Sibilou a cobra.

 _\- E isso é bom?-_ Voldemort perguntou.

_\- Se ele for ficar na casa, sim._

Harry assistia a cena enquanto sentava no sofá. Provavelmente Voldemort não tinha conhecimento de que Harry conseguia entender a conversa que eles tinham. E talvez fosse melhor que não soubesse, Harry apenas ficou sentado enquanto eles continuavam a conversar.

 _\- Ele irá ficar por um tempo._ \- Voldemort disse sem se preocupar com o fato de que Harry estava prestando total atenção a conversa.

 _\- Vai ser mais divertido do que ficar apenas com você resmungando o dia todo._ \- A cobra disse em um tom mais insolente, e Harry sinceramente achou que o Lord iria machucá-la. Mas ao invés disso, ele simplesmente riu.

 _\- Por quê? Você vai ficar conversando com ele? Que eu saiba só eu consigo falar com você._ \- O Lord disse em um tom de deboche.

_\- Ele falou comigo. E provavelmente sabe do que estamos falando._

Voldemort tirou os olhos da serpente para olhar para Harry. O mais velho estava intrigado com a descoberta. Não é todo dia que você descobre que alguém é capaz de conversar com as cobras.

 _\- Você me entende?_ \- Voldemort sibilou para Harry.

 _\- Sim._ \- Respondeu rapidamente e baixou seu olhar.

\- Então sabe que passará um tempo aqui, certo? - Voldemort o questionou, agora falando normalmente.

\- Sim… Mas, por quê? - Harry não conseguia entender, se ele não tinha intenção de matá-lo, mandá-lo de volta seria o mais sensato.

\- Esse lugar não é conhecido. E te mandar de volta poderia torná-lo conhecido.

\- Mas provavelmente estão me procurando. Seria mais fácil simplesmente me mandar de volta, do que deixá-los me achar.

Harry estava tentando fazê-lo aceitar sua ideia, estava começando a se desesperar por ele querer mantê-lo ali. Quantas coisas malucas ele poderia fazer com o garoto? poderia usá-lo como um experimento para todos os seus feitiços das trevas.

\- Eles não irão te encontrar. Há muitas camadas de proteção ao redor desta casa. Duvido muito que até mesmo Dumbledore consiga achar o lugar.

\- Mas… - Harry queria ir embora! Voldemort era um lunático que iria mata-lo assim que eu estivesse dormindo! Ou até mesmo coisa pior!

\- Não precisa me olhar desse jeito. Eu não vou te machucar. Na verdade você está mais seguro aqui do que naquele colégio. - Voldemort disse sem parecer se importar com o desespero do menor.

\- Claro, estou muito seguro com o assassino dos meus pais. E que tentou me matar. - Disse Harry de forma agressiva.

\- Sou um assassino, mas não mato bebês indefesos. - Ele disse de forma calma. - Eu precisava de você ainda bebê. Você seria um bruxo muito poderoso. E seria mais inteligente te criar para que você ajudasse a causa.

\- O quê?! - Foi a única resposta que Harry conseguiu dar.

\- Qual a parte do que eu te disse você não entendeu? - Lord o questionou com uma calma que assustava mais do que se estivesse gritando .

\- Tudo! Você tentou me matar! - Disse ainda mais exaltado.

\- Você se lembra que eu tentei te matar? Ou te dizem que tentei te matar? - Questionou o Lord.

Agora Harry não sabia o que responder. Sim ele havia visto por conta dos dementadores o seu passado. Havia visto ele matar sua mãe. Mas o jovem não se lembrava das palavras que o Lord havia dito quando apontou a varinha para ele.

Ou melhor, as imagens eram de um homem com uma capa negra e olhos vermelhos. E um homem também com capa, mas seus olhos eram de um azul claro. Eles pareciam lutar um com o outro violentamente.

\- Eu lembro do raio verde, e eu tenho a cicatriz! - Aquilo deveria ser prova o suficiente, acreditava Harry.

\- Eu não mirei em você! Por que eu tentaria matar um bebê, e não o homem que me atacava?! - Perguntou o Lord.

\- Como? Aquele homem de olhos azuis te atacava? Ele era seu inimigo? - Perguntou Harry incrédulo.

\- Era Dumbledore. Ele pretendia matar você, antes que fosse um bruxo mais forte do que ele. Antes que ele não conseguisse controlar sua força. - O Lord explicou.

\- Mas Dumbledore me ajudou todos esses anos, desde que você matou meus pais! - Respondeu incrédulo pelo que Voldemort dizia.

\- Ajudou? Te enviar para dois trouxas que te maltrataram é ajudar? - Lord parecia achar graça das palavras de Harry. - Ele esperava que você acabasse morrendo pela negligência dos seus tios!

\- Não, ele nunca faria isso! Foi você que destruiu a minha vida! - Harry estava ficando enfurecido com tudo aquilo.

\- Eu tentei salvar sua vida. - Voldemort tentou provavelmente acalmar a situação. Harry queria dizer mais, mas ele continuou falando. - Você provavelmente não prestou atenção nos detalhes das suas lembranças. Ele chegou antes de mim, ele matou sua mãe. Eu cheguei a tempo de evitar a sua morte. - Disse Voldemort com calma.

\- Não! Foi você! Foi…

Como se a mente de Harry trouxesse a tona tudo o que viu por conta dos dementadores. Haviam dois homens nas suas lembranças. Mas eles realmente haviam chegado separadamente. E com uma grande distância de tempo entre eles. O homem de olhos claros era quem apontava a varinha para ele.

E depois de uma luta e de poderes mágicos lançados. O homem de olhos vermelhos tentou matar o de olhos azuis. Mas o feitiço acabou sendo refletido em Harry. E por algum motivo não o matou. Ele havia voltado ao homem que o lançou.

Harry o viu voltando a forma de um homem normal, de repente se tornar uma criança, por fim desaparecer na sua frente. O outro que ainda estava lá olhou Harry e falou: “Infelizmente eu não irei te matar hoje, Harry Potter.” A voz não podia ser mais conhecida pelo jovem. E então o homem simplesmente saiu pela porta.

\- NÃO!

Harry gritou não querendo acreditar no que havia lembrado. Havia visto tudo aquilo quando o dementador o atacou na partida de quadribol do outro ano, mas ele custava a acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Não tinha como não ser. Suas memórias eram reais. Ele havia sido enganado.

\- Mas como você voltou? Você desapareceu na minha frente! - Perguntou ainda eufórico das conclusões que havia feito.

\- Eu nunca morri. - O homem começou a explicar com calma. - Quando o feitiço refletiu de volta para mim ele estava muito fraco. Meu corpo se tornou de uma criança de sete anos, e parte do meu poder mágico se esvaiu. Quando dei por mim, estava em outro lugar.

Isso explicava porque o Lord parecia tão novo, diferente do homem velho que ele provavelmente era. Ou da forma reptiliana que todos diziam que ele tinha.

\- Mas então a Câmara?! Se você já estava vivo porque a abriu?! Por que machucou a Gina?!

\- Eu precisava recuperar meu poder. O diário possuía parte da minha alma. - Ele explicou. - Não precisava ser aquela garota, poderia ser qualquer um.

O Lord fez uma pausa brusca. E olhou para a porta da frente. Simplesmente cortando a explicação. Seu olhar calmo se tornou raivoso, o que provavelmente era porque ele sentia ódio. A marca na testa de Harry doía por conta disso. A serpente que estava no colo do homem saiu para o sofá e ele ficou de pé. Assumindo uma forma muito mais assustadora. Que fazia mais sentido porque diziam que ele parecia um réptil.

\- Malfoy, o que você fez?! - Voldemort disse cuspindo ódio quando Lucius Malfoy cruzou a porta de entrada.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Malfoy, o que você fez?! - Lord disse cuspindo ódio quando Lucius Malfoy cruzou a porta de entrada.

\- Meu Lord. - O loiro de cabelos longos respondeu de forma respeitosa. Tirando os sapatos, para então entrar finalmente na casa. - Achei que o senhor gostaria de ter o garoto.

\- Eu gostaria de ser sido consultado. - O Lord replicou com ódio.

Harry podia sentir o ódio em sua cicatriz. Provavelmente da aproximação física que tinha no momento com Voldemort. Porque a dor era muito maior do que todas que ele havia sentido antes.

\- Me espere no escritório. - Disse Voldemort com raiva. E voltou sua atenção para o jovem que ainda estava sentado no sofá. - Espere aqui com Nagini, eu logo volto.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, enquanto via o Lord sibilar para a cobra que esperasse junto ao mais novo na sala. Para que o garoto não ficasse sozinho. E então foi para o escritório que tinha sua entrada em uma porta atrás da escada.

O escritório mantinha a harmonia com a sala, as paredes claras. A mesa do Lord bem em frente a porta, junto com uma cadeira imponente, e a cadeira de quem visita o local era mais simples. No lado esquerdo próximo a uma grande janela, havia uma espécie de sala com um sofá escuro com três lugares, e uma poltrona grande e aconchegante.

Voldemort entrou em seu escritório com muita raiva e observou Malfoy sentado no sofá no canto da sala. Ele estava irritado e não tinha nenhuma vontade de se sentar. Ele apenas queria lançar um _Crucio_ no homem loiro antes de qualquer coisa.

O Lord lançou um feitiço silencioso para que o escritório fosse isolado acusticamente, e evitasse que o jovem Potter pudesse ouvir a conversa.

\- Você tem um minuto para me dar um bom motivo para não te lançar um _Crucio_ \- Vociferou Voldemort.

\- O senhor desejava que o garoto viesse. Eu encontrei uma oportunidade e o trouxe. Não tive tempo de explicar o plano ao senhor, meu Lord. Mas eu havia lhe dito. - Malfoy dizia rapidamente em sua defesa, temendo ser punido.

\- Sim, você havia comentado que daria um jeito de trazer o garoto. Mas não me disse que seria hoje. - Rapidamente o Lord apontou sua varinha ao mais velho. - _Crucio_ \- Ele disse com ódio.

O erro de Malfoy não havia sido tão grande, então o Lord apenas o deixou por trinta segundos com o feitiço. O que na mente de Malfoy era muito mais do que isso. Mas Voldemort sabia que isso era necessário, ele odiava não ter os planos explicado apropriadamente. Gostava de se sentir preparado e devidamente consultado.

\- Desculpe meu Lord, isso não acontecerá de novo. - Disse Lucius ainda arfando um pouco.

\- O garoto não pode ficar aqui para sempre. Ele precisa voltar a Hogwarts para não levantar suspeitas. - Disse Voldemort com um pouco mais de calma enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona.

*

Harry acabou ficando na sala assim como Voldemort havia lhe dito. O jovem não esperava era que a Nagini seria uma companhia tão agradável. A serpente havia ido rapidamente do sofá que estava com Riddle para o sofá que o jovem estava sentado.

 _\- Eu gosto de você, cheira bem, igual ao Tom._ \- O moreno se assustou pela forma com que o animal decidiu começar a conversa.

 _\- Obrigado, eu acho._ \- Harry respondeu com calma.

 _\- Tom não permite que ninguém o chame assim._ \- Disse a cobra. _\- Mas mesmo assim eu chamo. É meu jeito de irritar ele._

_\- Ele não parecia nada irritado._

_\- Depois de tantos anos sendo parte dele, ele se acostumou._

_\- Como assim você é uma parte dele?_

_\- Eu não sei explicar, mas a nossa ligação é por causa disso. Eu tenho uma parte da alma dele ligada à minha._ \- A serpente explicou. _\- Ele disse que você também tem uma parte da alma dele._

 _\- Como?!_ \- Harry não podia acreditar naquilo. Como ele poderia ter uma parte da alma de Voldemort mistura a sua? Era ridículo!

 _\- Foi o que o Tom me disse._ \- A serpente falava como se não fosse nada demais.

 _\- Deve ser por isso que senti dor quando ele tava gritando com o Malfoy._ \- Harry acabou pensando alto, não era algo que ele pretendia dizer.

O jovem acabou ficando distante, pensando nas informações que havia acabado de receber. Ele jamais imaginou que aquela cicatriz poderia na verdade ser a marca de uma parte da alma de Voldemort fundida a sua.

O garoto estava tão distante que não notou quando a cobra deslizou para o seu colo, se ajeitando melhor, na esperança de ganhar carinho. E quando reparou acabou se assustando por vê-la daquela forma tão confortável.

_\- Eu quero carinho._

_\- Ahn… Como eu faço isso?_ \- Não era como se fosse um animal normal que você passa a mão nas orelhas e ele gosta.

_\- É igual fazer carinho na sua coruja. A diferença é que eu tenho escamas, não penas._

_\- Certo._

Harry estava assustado com a ideia, mas mesmo assim fez. Delicadamente passou os dedos entre os olhos da serpente. Ele tinha uma sensação muito estranha em seus dedos, algo que ele jamais havia experimentado antes. Algo que ele não poderia comparar com mais nada.

A cobra estava muito receptiva às tentativas de carinho. Já que havia sido ela mesma a pedir por isso. Ela havia até mesmo fechado os olhos apreciando os toques em sua pele escamosa. E ficou feliz quando Harry começou a alisar o resto do corpo dela.

 _\- Tom está bem bravo com o Malfoy._ \- A serpente começou a falar.

_\- Como sabe disso?!_

_\- Eu posso sentir o cheiro no ar._ \- Nagini explicou. - _Eu posso sentir quando uma pessoa está assustada, com raiva, feliz, até mesmo excitada._

 _\- Todas as emoções têm cheiro?_ \- Harry perguntou curioso.

 _\- As mais fortes têm um cheiro mais característico._ \- Nagini explicou. _\- Emoções mais neutras tem um cheiro bem fraco, fácil de confundir._

*

\- Então faça as coisas como eu expliquei. - Disse Voldemort. - Não quero que as coisas saiam do controle.

\- Sim, meu Lord. - Malfoy respondeu e então saiu do escritório.

Malfoy não esperava ver uma cena que ele considerava tão perturbadora. O jovem Potter conversando com a cobra, enquanto ela estava em seu colo recebendo algo que parecia ser um carinho.

Potter provavelmente não imaginava que todos os comensais tinham um medo gigantesco da cobra. Que no momento, o jovem estava confortavelmente próximo. Malfoy não se deu o trabalho de dizer nada ao garoto. Apenas colocou seus sapatos e saiu da casa aparatando logo em seguida.

O Lord não demorou para estar outra vez na sala, e assim que Malfoy aparatou ele voltou a sua forma humana tão pouco conhecida.

\- Eu vou te mandar de volta assim que possível. - Começou a falar o Lord. - Mas isso levará alguns dias.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, poder ser mandado de volta em alguns dias era muito melhor do que não ter sequer a possibilidade de voltar. Ou até mesmo a possibilidade que ele mais acreditava inicialmente, ser morto antes mesmo que pudesse entender a situação.

\- Nós teremos muito a discutir enquanto estiver aqui. Mas por hora não vamos falar disso. - Continuava a falar o Lord. - Você pode escolher entre jantar comigo ou sozinho em seu quarto?

\- M-Meu quarto? - Harry olhava incrédulo. Ele acreditava convictamente que seria mantido em uma cela ou qualquer lugar desumano. E não tratado como um convidado como ele estava sendo.

\- Sim, seu quarto. Você achou o quê? Que eu iria te prender em uma cela e te daria uma maçaroca como alimento? - Lord realmente não conseguia acreditar como a imagem dele estava tão manchada. Como se o homem fosse capaz de realmente fazer isso com um garoto que nunca realmente fez mal a ele.

\- É… Ahm… - Harry não sabia como responder. Era realmente tudo o que o garoto pensava. Ele realmente se sentia envergonhado por pensar aquelas coisas do homem que estava sendo realmente agradável com ele.

\- Olha eu sou um assassino de homens que atentaram contra a minha vida. - O Lord colocou os dedos em sua testa enquanto falava. - Não um torturador de crianças.

Harry apenas conseguia se sentir mais constrangido ainda. Ele realmente tinha uma imagem muito deturpada de Voldemort, como um ser que destruía tudo e todos que não seguiam seus ideais. Não um homem gentil que cuidaria de você, mesmo que sua presença não tivesse sido convocada de bom grado.

\- S-Sinto muito… - O garoto baixou seu olhar, e sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

\- Voltando a minha pergunta inicial. - Lord falou tentando ignorar o fato do garoto parecer mais ingênuo ainda com as bochechas coradas. - Você vai jantar comigo ou no seu quarto.

\- No meu quarto… Senhor Voldemort… - Harry respondeu ainda com a cabeça baixa.

\- Você sabe meu verdadeiro nome, pode usá-lo se quiser. - Riddle disse tentando parecer calmo. - Rooth! - O Lord chamou o elfo que não demorou a aparecer.

\- Sim, mestre. - O elfo prontamente atendeu.

\- Sirva o jantar do garoto no segundo quarto. Ele ficará com ele por hora. - Disse Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

Era muita coisa para Harry digerir em sua mente. Ele se sentia perdido. Em uma conversa de mais ou menos meia hora ele havia descoberto tantas mentiras sobre sua vida que não conseguia acreditar. Tudo o que ele lutava e jurava ser certo, era uma farsa.

Obviamente o jovem sentia que às vezes algumas coisas não lhe eram respondidas. Que as coisas que lhe diziam às vezes soavam muito estranhas. Mas ele sempre ignorava isso. Acreditava que não lhe contavam certas coisas por ele ainda ser muito novo. Por ele não estar preparado para saber da verdade.

Mas não. Tudo o que haviam lhe contado eram mentiras atrás de mentiras! Era melhor que ele crescesse em um orfanato do que com os seus tios! Dumbledore sabia de tudo o que ele passava! Mas o homem preferiu lhe deixar sofrendo! Preferiu deixá-lo ser um garoto frágil que acreditaria em tudo o que o bruxo lhe diria!

Todos esses pensamentos lutavam dentro da mente de Harry. Ele podia ter aprendido a dominar sua magia desde muito jovem. Poderia já ser um bruxo muito mais poderoso do que era. Haviam lhe tirado anos de aprimoramento mágico, tudo para que ele fosse mais fraco ainda.

A raiva e o ódio começaram a se evidenciar dentro do garoto. Ele havia sido traído a vida inteira, tratado como uma peça de um jogo de xadrez. Uma peça que seria sacrificada na hora certa. Ele sentia que os últimos quatorze anos de sua vida foram única e exclusivamente dedicados a impedir que o jovem se tornasse mais forte do que ele deveria ser.

*

O elfo doméstico não demorou muito aparecer no quarto que Harry estava. Apenas para deixar a bandeja com o jantar sobre o criado mudo da cama. O jovem não sentia realmente fome naquele momento, então simplesmente agradeceu ao elfo por trazer.

Por mais que Harry não sentisse vontade de comer, ele sabia que seu corpo precisava ser alimentado. Ele pegou a bandeja e colocou-a sobre a cama, se sentando com as pernas cruzadas decidindo o que iria comer.

O quarto onde o jovem estava era realmente espaçoso. Ele estava sentado em uma grande cama de casal de madeira escura. Os travesseiros e cobertas eram de tons claros, que variava entre branco e champanhe. Haviam dois criados mudos idênticos nas laterais da cama, com o mesmo tom de madeira escura. Um poltrona grande e aconchegante em tom champanhe, em frente a uma grande janela. E uma mesa para estudo na parede entre a porta de entrada e a janela.

O armário era grande e embutido na parede, dando ao ambiente um espaço ainda maior. Na frente do mesmo havia um banco grande e estofado. E por fim escondido entre as paredes do armário havia a porta para um banheiro, o qual Harry ainda não havia explorado.

O jovem comia com certa calma, não estava fazendo total questão de saborear realmente a comida. Mesmo que ela lembrasse muito a comida servida no castelo, mas com um sabor muito melhor. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos de raiva e preocupação, e sobre o que fazer. Que não se deu conta quanto Nagini já estava em sua cama.

_\- Você cheira a ódio._ \- A cobra começou a falar. _\- Não é ódio contra o Tom, é?_

Harry riu por conta das conclusões da serpente. Provavelmente Tom era a última pessoa que ele sentia ódio no momento. O garoto provavelmente sentia algo similar a gratidão.

_\- Não. Estou com ódio de todos que mentiram para mim. -_ Harry deixou a comida de lado para começar a acariciar a cobra. Por algum motivo desconhecido, aquilo o acalmava.

_\- Eu também sentiria no seu lugar. -_ Nagini lambeu o braço do jovem rapidamente, como um sinal de carinho antes de continuar. - _Tom está muito preocupado, mas ele parece mais calmo com você aqui._

_\- Como assim?!_ \- Não havia nenhuma possibilidade daquilo ser verdade, acreditava o jovem. Voldemort calmo com Harry embaixo de seu teto. Impossível.

_\- Tom não me falou muito, apenas disse que ao menos ele sabia que você estava bem. Ou melhor, menos pior do que ele achava que você estava._

_\- Menos pior?! Eu estou vivo e inteiro, como eu poderia estar pior?_

_\- Você é muito baixo para um garoto da sua idade, e muito magro também._

_\- Como se você visse garotos da minha idade para saber disso._ \- Harry disse nada feliz com a presunção da cobra.

_\- Draco é mais alto que você, e tem um físico mais musculoso._ \- Nagini realmente não tinha muitos adolescentes para se basear, apenas em um. Um que não deixava Harry feliz com a comparação.

\- _Não me compare com aquela doninha! -_ Gritou o jovem enfurecido, parando as carícias na serpente.

_\- Só estava dizendo que tenho base._ \- A cobra não demorou a sair de perto do jovem, ele não estava em condições de conversa mais. - _Coma o resto do seu jantar e descanse, eu gostei de você garoto. Não quero que morra prematuramente._

*

O sono de Harry foi mais tranquilo do que ele poderia imaginar. Provavelmente por conta de todo o esforço físico que ele havia feito durante a prova do labirinto, e mental de todas as informações que havia recebido.

Na noite anterior o elfo havia deixado um pijama separado para o menor poder utilizar. Não era nada espalhafatoso, apenas uma camiseta de algodão preta, e uma calça de moletom cinza, ambas muito confortáveis.

O jovem não fazia ideia de que horas eram, não poderia fazer magia naquela casa. Ele entendia como era importante que aquele lugar não fosse conhecido, qualquer magia que o mesmo fizesse tornaria o local não apenas conhecido, mas cheio de aurores. Ele não teve outra escolha além de tentar chamar o elfo. Que rapidamente apareceu no quarto.

Riddle havia ordenado que o mesmo respondesse quando Harry o chamasse. Mesmo que Harry realmente não soubesse disso.

\- Que horas são? - Perguntou o garoto um tanto perdido.

\- Nove e cinquenta senhor Harry. Onde o senhor gostaria de tomar o café da manhã?

\- Ahn… Pode ser na sala de jantar mesmo…

\- Sim, senhor. - O elfo estava quase saindo quando foi chamado por Harry.

\- Eu posso usar qualquer roupa que está no armário? - Harry não sabia se podia simplesmente ir mexendo naquele quarto. Talvez tivesse que usar as roupas do dia anterior.

\- Sim, senhor Harry. O mestre Riddle disse que todas as roupas do armário são para seu uso.

\- Ok… Obrigado. - Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso e o elfo saiu do quarto.

Agora o jovem tinha que terminar de sair daquela cama, que era muito mais confortável do que qualquer cama que ele tenha dormido em sua vida. Ele não demorou a adentrar o banheiro. Que era bem menor do que esteve na noite anterior. O que esteve na noite anterior pertencia ao Riddle. O do quarto de visitar era espaçoso em comparação aos banheiros comuns. Possuía um box com banheira e ducha juntos, além de uma pia muito espaçosa, e um espelho bem grande atrás da mesma.

O jovem não demorou a estar embaixo do chuveiro. A água morna o ajudava a terminar de acordar naquela manhã. E diferente do que achou que seria ficar naquela casa, estava sendo confortável, ao menos até o momento. Mas o garoto sabia que não poderia ficar eternamente debaixo daquele chuveiro. Assim que estava limpo, se secou e voltou para o quarto, abrindo as portas do guarda roupa.

O menino não podia acreditar na quantidade bizarra de roupas que havia naquele armário. E aparentemente todas serviam muito bem nele. Harry se sentia até mesmo confuso com a quantidade de opções que possuía, então acabou optando por algo que saberia que não ficaria feio nele. Uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca de manga longa.

Potter não demorou para estar devidamente vestido. Mas diferente da noite anterior ele não fez tanta questão de se vestir tão formalmente. A camisa estava solta, e também não usava um colete. Harry realmente se sentia um pouco estranho enquanto se olhava no espelho. As roupas se alinhavam perfeitamente em seu corpo, e faziam com que ele parecesse mais o adolescente que realmente era. E não a criança que ele geralmente aparentava usando as roupas velhas do primo.

Logo, o menor estava na sala de jantar, desfrutando de seu café da manhã. As opções não eram gigantescas como em Hogwarts, mas haviam duas opções de bebidas, e mais três opções de comida. O que era mais do que o suficiente para que o jovem pudesse escolher o que mais lhe agradava.

*

\- Senhor Harry. - Chamou o elfo pouco depois do menor terminar seu café da manhã. - Mestre Riddle gostaria que você fosse até o escritório dele assim que terminar seu café da manhã.

\- Certo, obrigado. - Respondeu o moreno com um pequeno sorriso.

O garoto não demorou a levantar e caminhar para frente da porta do escritório. Ele imaginava que seria no mesmo local que Malfoy e Riddle haviam conversado no dia anterior. A porta atrás da escada.

As mãos do garoto começaram a suar. Ele sentiu perfeitamente bem o ódio que corria nas veias de Riddle quando estava naquela sala com Malfoy. _E se na verdade a noite anterior fosse apenas uma atuação?_ Eram os pensamentos do jovem, que agora estava com medo.

Ele bateu na porta e rapidamente escutou uma resposta, lhe dizendo para entrar. Quando olhou para Riddle, pôde constatar que o homem ainda estava em sua aparência humano. O que fazia o garoto se sentir com menos medo, apenas um pouco menos.

\- Sente-se no sofá. - Disse Riddle e se levantou para se sentar na poltrona em frente ao sofá duplo.

Harry não demorou a fazer o que lhe foi solicitado. Os dedos do jovem se entrelaçaram em seu colo, apertando com força a ponto dos nós ficarem um pouco mais branco. Algo que não passou despercebido na visão de Riddle.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, será apenas uma conversa sobre toda a situação. - Explicou Riddle com um sorriso doce nos lábios.


	5. Chapter 5

Seria apenas uma conversa sobre a situação. Harry não tinha motivos para se preocupar realmente, ele não havia criado tudo aquilo. Não estava nos planos dele usar a chave de portal da taça tribuxo para aparecer na casa de Voldemort. Harry precisava apenas manter a calma.

\- C-Certo… - Disse o jovem ainda com receio em sua voz.

\- Você tentou usar magia? - Riddle questionou um tanto receoso.

\- Não. - O menor soltou os dedos e olhou nos olhos avermelhados. - Eu sei que o ministério pode rastrear se eu usar magia fora de Hogwarts.

\- Ótimo, isso mantem esse local ainda seguro. - Riddle disse com um sorriso mais animado nos lábios. - Mandar você de volta é algo que levará alguns dias. Estou trabalhando em um colar que vai deixar muito complexo lerem a sua mente. Caso tentem.

\- Caso tentem?! - Harry arregalou os olhos, assustado com a ideia. - Eu não fiz nada de errado, porque leriam a minha mente?

\- Acredito que não iram realmente tentar ler. Se eles acreditaram no que você vai contar sobre o que aconteceu. - Explicou Riddle. - Eu ainda estou bolando uma história convincente para você ficar dias preso em uma casa sem nem tentar usar magia. Mas eu vou pensar em algo.

\- Certo. - Assentiu o mais novo. Harry estava receoso, mas ele não tinha muito o que fazer sobre a situação.

\- Enquanto trabalho com isso, você pode usar a biblioteca para passar o tempo. - Riddle estava calmo enquanto falava. - Rooth te auxiliará com os livros. Caso esteja querendo ler algo em específico.

\- Eu não sou realmente um rato de biblioteca, mas vai ser melhor do que passar o dia olhando para o teto. - Respondeu o menor, muito mais animado do que no início da conversa.

\- Espero que aproveite esta oportunidade. - Disse Riddle com um sorriso. - Já pode ir.

\- Sim… - Harry iria se levantar, mas sentiu a necessidade de agradecer um pouco o homem. - A-As roupas… Muito obrigado.

O menor se sentia envergonhado, seu olhar que antes era direto nos olhos avermelhados, agora miravam suas próprias coxas, e seus dedos voltaram a se entrelaçar com força.

\- Não precisa agradecer. - Por mais que Riddle dissesse isso, ele se sentia feliz pelas palavras do garoto. - Eu as usava quando meu corpo estava com a estrutura de um adolescente de onze anos. - Riddle não sabia porque contou aquilo, mas ficou animado ao ver que o menor estava mais encabulado ainda.

\- Eu sei que sou pequeno, mas também não precisa me humilhar, Riddle. - Harry disse ainda sem olhar para o homem a sua frente.

\- Não era minha intenção, só queria dizer que não foi nada de mais. - Riddle podia não admitir mas estava se divertindo muito com aquela conversa.

\- C-Certo… Vou para a biblioteca então.

Harry nem sequer deu tempo de Riddle dizer mais nada, apenas saiu rapidamente do escritório e se guiou para o segundo andar. Se sentindo extremamente envergonhado por muitas coisas.

O jovem sabia que possuía uma estrutura física pequena, mas ser comparado com o Riddle de onze anos já era vergonhoso demais. Agora outros pensamentos vinham na cabeça de garoto, todas as roupas que ele iria usar tinham pertencido ao homem dos olhos escarlate. E por algum motivo que Harry não entendia, aquilo o deixava encabulado de uma forma diferente.

Contudo, não adiantava de nada o jovem ficar com os pensamentos que o deixavam constrangido. Ele iria esquecer todos aqueles pensamentos se perdendo nos livros. Assim que abriu a porta, ele não conseguiu acreditar como aquele lugar era grande.

Havia três corredores com estantes dos dois lados, lotado de livros, o jovem nem saberia por onde começar. E mesmo assim o ambiente parecia ser confortável para a leitura. Pois, quando se abria a porta era possível ver as grandes janelas que davam para os fundos da casa. Além de um par, aparentemente, confortáveis poltronas em tom champanhe, e por fim duas mesas espaçosas encostadas na parede oposta a porta de entrada.

Harry começou a caminhar lentamente entre as estantes, olhando rapidamente o nome dos livros que haviam ali. Ele não conhecia a maioria dos títulos, então, acabou imaginando que, em sua maioria, eram livros das artes das trevas. O jovem sinceramente nunca entendeu porque eles não aprendiam artes das trevas em Hogwarts. Por tudo o que havia aprendido em seus anos no colégio, esse tipo de magia apenas precisava ser realizada com mais cuidado.

\- Rooth. - Chamou Harry com calma, ele sabia que não precisaria gritar.

\- Sim, senhor Harry. - O elfo apareceu rapidamente ao lado do moreno.

\- Eu preciso de ajuda com os livros, poderia me separar alguns sobre arte das trevas para iniciantes?

\- Sim, senhor Harry.

O elfo não demorou a sair do lado do moreno e começar a caminhar entre as estantes. O pequeno elfo sabia exatamente onde encontrar os livros que Harry queria, já que era o pequeno ser que organizava tudo. Não demorou muito para que o jovem tivesse em suas mãos cinco livros de tamanho médio.

\- Algo mais, senhor Harry?

\- Não Rooth, obrigado. - Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e o elfo desapareceu.

Os livros não eram muito diferentes um do outros, todos possuíam uma capa preta dura. Na lateral do livro estava apenas escrito “Trevas I”, e na capa havia uma espécie de runa antiga marcada no meio do livro, mas também com a numeração romana. A única diferença entre os cinco livros era sua numeração, que iam do um ao cinco. Harry ficou apenas com o primeiro livro, e deixou os outros quatro sobre uma das mesas de estudo.

E diferente do que ele imaginou, ele conseguiu se imergir profundamente em sua leitura, sem ter noção do tempo que realmente se passava em sua volta.

*

Quando Riddle parou temporariamente de trabalhar no colar foi que se deu conta que estava nesse trabalho há muito tempo. Sentia-se com fome, o que era de se esperar, já que eram quase duas horas da tarde. E seu café da manhã havia sido muito antes de Harry acordar.

O homem não demorou a sair do escritório e subir as escadas a procura do mais jovem. Que provavelmente estava muito mais perdido nas horas, já que o garoto não poderia fazer uma magia simples como _Tempus_. Riddle não queria assustar Harry com uma aproximação repentina, então fez questão de aumentar sua presença mágica, para que o garoto pudesse sentir sua aproximação enquanto subia as escadas.

O que foi provavelmente inútil, quando abriu a porta de biblioteca, e viu Harry sentado na poltrona que ficava de costas para a porta, enquanto lia algum dos livros da biblioteca. O homem sabia que não havia criado intimidade, ainda, para tocar o garoto, então apenas apoiou as mãos sobre o encosto da poltrona, e se curvou um pouco sobre o garoto.

\- Está com fome? - Perguntou Riddle de forma calma.

Mas sua resposta foi apenas um garoto gritando de susto e tendo o livro que lia sendo lançado para longe dos dedos finos. Harry colocou a mão sobre o peito, tentando restaurar seus batimentos cardíacos que estavam muito acelerados pelo susto.

\- Não tive a intenção de te assustar. - Riddle saiu de trás da poltrona de Harry e, então, buscou o livro caído no chão.

\- Você quase me matou do coração! - Disse Harry um pouco exaltado, mas logo estava com a cabeça encostada na poltrona, sentindo a adrenalina se esvair do seu corpo.

\- Eu tentei chamar sua atenção enquanto eu subia. - Riddle olhou melhor o livro que segurava, e um sorriso discreto se fez em seus lábios. - Mas pelo visto arte das trevas é um tema muito interessante para a _O Menino Que Sobreviveu_.

\- Sim, porque a _O Menino Que Sobreviveu_ está super disposto a matar _Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado_.- O jovem revirou os olhos para então se levantar. - Eu nunca tinha lido um livro sobre artes das trevas, fiquei curioso.

\- Podemos discutir isso enquanto almoçamos, o que acha? - Riddle fechou o livro e entregou ao garoto, que não demorou a deixar sobre a poltrona que se sentava antes.

\- Acho que seria um bom assunto para o almoço.

Harry se sentia um pouco mais animado no momento. Era a primeira refeição que os dois iriam compartilhar, e por algum motivo aquilo deixava o garoto contente. Provavelmente por apenas dividir o almoço com os amigos em Hogwarts, pois quando estava na casa de seus tios ele só podia almoçar depois que todos já tivessem se alimentado.

Os dois não demoraram a estar sentados na mesa de jantar, conversando sobre o livro que Harry estava lendo. Sobre as curiosidades do garoto em relação a magia negra, e sobre a possibilidade do jovem aprende-la.

 _\- Garoto, onde estava?_ \- Perguntou Nagini assim que adentrou a sala de jantar.

 _\- Na biblioteca, lendo._ \- Harry ficou confuso com a pergunta da cobra, ela poderia sentir o cheiro dele na biblioteca, não poderia?

 _\- Eu não tinha verificado a biblioteca, apenas achei estranho que você não estava no seu quarto._ \- Harry realmente não estava entendo tudo aquilo, e logo a serpente estava sentada em seu colo pedindo por carinho.

 _\- Não se preocupe Nagini, eu vou me despedir quando for a hora de ir embora._ \- Disse o jovem enquanto comia um pouco mais de sua comida.

 _\- Eu não achei que iria embora sem se despedir..._ \- A cobra parecia contrariada em continuar sua fala, mas mesmo assim continuou. _\- Não machuque o garoto, Tom._ \- Ela disse em direção ao Riddle.

 _\- Ele não é um dos comensais, Nagini, não se preocupe._ \- Disse Riddle enquanto continuava a almoçar.

 _\- Não comecem a conversar de novo como se eu não entendesse, ainda estou aqui._ \- Alertou o mais novo.

 _\- Eu sei Harry. Nagini apenas não está acostumada a conversar com ninguém além de mim._ \- Confirmou Riddle e olhou para a serpente. _\- Conversamos sobre isso depois Nagini, faça companhia um pouco para ele. Antes que ele termine todos os livros da biblioteca e não tenha mais nada para fazer._

Riddle disse aquilo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, fazendo a serpente compreender que a conversa entre eles havia acabado por hora. O que não a agradou, ela estava acostumada a ter uma conversa privada, era estranho para a serpente entender que outra pessoa poderia compreender os dois.

\- Se precisar de algo estarei no escritório. - Disse Riddle saindo da sala de jantar.

Harry não esperou muito para ter certeza que o homem estava longe e lançou um olhar para a serpente, tentando entender o que se passou ali naquele momento.

 _\- Pode me explicar o que aconteceu, Nagini?_ \- Começou Harry.

_\- Apenas se me prometer que não vai falar isso com o Tom._

_\- Prometo, agora me explica._ \- O jovem estava impaciente por aquela informação.

_\- Quando os comensais fazem algo de errado, ou o desagradam ele lança um feitiço que faz eles gritarem de dor._

_\- Mas o que isso tem haver comigo?_

_\- Eu só não quero que ele te machuque, garoto._ \- A serpente não demorou a dar uma lambida rápida no rosto de Harry. _\- Você é como eu, faz parte dele. Se ele te machucar, ele também pode me machucar._

 _\- Ele nunca te machucou?_ \- Harry não conseguia imaginar isso vindo de Voldemort, mas de Riddle era mais plausível.

_\- Bem, quando eu me tornei parte dele doeu, mas ele tinha dito que doeria tanto em mim quanto nele._

_\- E sobre eu fazer parte dele?_ \- Harry estava confuso sobre aquilo.

- _Pergunte a ele sobre isso, ele vai saber te explicar melhor do que eu._

 _\- Ele me explicaria? Mesmo?_ \- O moreno estava confuso.

\- _Provavelmente, mas o que pretende fazer garoto?_ \- Nagini tirou Harry de alguns pensamentos sobre o passado, o trazendo para a realidade.

_\- Como assim? Fazer o quê?_

_\- Vai ajudá-lo?_

_\- Eu não sei no que poderia ser útil. E ele não parece precisar da ajuda de um garoto como eu._ \- Harry sabia que ele não era a pessoa mais útil, ele apenas era um grifinório idiota que se jogava de cabeça nas coisas. _\- Provavelmente ele irá me mandar de volta e apenas ter um trabalho a menos, já que me matar não é mais necessário._ \- Harry deu um último suspiro antes de finalmente deixar os talheres jogados sobre o prato vazio.

_\- Garoto, você não..._

_\- Eu vou descansar um pouco, Nagini, acho que a leitura da manhã acabou me deixando com dor de cabeça._

A cobra não tentou impedir o garoto, ela podia sentir o cheiro de tristeza vindo dele. Apenas viu o jovem subindo as escadas, enquanto ela ficou solitária na sala de jantar.


	6. Chapter 6

O grifinório estava deitado na cama adormecido. Depois da conversa que havia tido com Nagini sua mente adolescente havia se tornado um caos. Desde que entrou no mundo mágico descobriu que esperavam demais dele, que todos possuíam muitas expectativas com o futuro do garoto.

Todos acreditavam que o garoto teria um futuro brilhante, sentia certa pressão, principalmente de Dumbledore. Mas, ainda poderia ser um adolescente normal, sim.

Algumas coisas bizarras aconteciam em sua vida, algumas mortais outras nem tanto. Mas tudo podia ser levado adiante sem maiores complicações.

Contudo, as coisas não seriam mais assim. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo para que Voldemort anunciasse seu retorno. Poderia ser questões de dias, meses ou até mesmo anos, mas em algum momento isso iria acontecer. E nesse momento todos esperaram que o _Menino Que Sobrevive_ u lutasse contra Voldemort e o derrotasse.

Se isso acontecesse antes do torneio tribruxo, Harry com certeza mataria o Lord com todas as suas forças. Mas agora não. Agora ele não sabia o que faria. Não sabia mais o que fazer com a própria vida.

Deveria continuar agindo como um bom menino? Fingir que não sabia de toda a verdade? Fingir que não sabia que seu assassino na verdade o vigia vinte e quatro horas por dia? Não. Esses eram os pensamentos de Harry, e não, ele não conseguiria fazer isso.

Mas qual seria sua outra opção? Se voltar ao lado do Lord das Trevas? Trair todas as pessoas que cuidaram e amaram ele durante todos esses anos? Ficar ao lado de um homem que até poucos dias acreditava ser o assassino de sua família? Pensava o garoto.

Harry não sabia para qual lado deveria ir, isso deixava sua mente confusa, e seu coração dolorido.

Mas agora que o jovem pensava. Quem realmente cuidou dele durante toda a sua vida? Quem realmente o amou e protegeu? De todas as pessoas que ele conheceu, ninguém realmente protegeu o jovem quando ele mais precisou, quando era um garotinho ainda mais indefeso do que agora.

Sua vida inteira foi baseada em sobreviver sozinho. E depois de sua entrada em Hogwarts, ele não apenas precisava sobreviver sozinho como proteger outras pessoas. Ninguém realmente o protegia. Ninguém realmente se importava consigo.

Então porque tinha que escolher um lado nisso tudo? Poderia simplesmente escolher o lado dele. Onde não precisaria mais proteger ninguém. Onde apenas precisaria se proteger. Provavelmente fosse a decisão mais sensata a ser feita.

Todos os pensamentos na cabeça do garoto causaram a sensação de tristeza e solidão. Ele não havia chorado enquanto pensava como sua vida era útil para os outros. Mas quando seu corpo relaxou durante o sono, as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do menor.

*

- _Acho que não devo mais conversar com o garoto._ \- Disse a serpente, que estava sobre o colo de Riddle enquanto ele dava uma pausa no trabalho.

- _Por que diz isso?_ \- Riddle havia ficado confuso, Nagini realmente parecia animada em conversar com outra pessoa além dele.

 _\- Eu deixei o garoto triste..._ \- A cobra estava realmente desanimada enquanto falava.

- _Ele pode ter ficado triste por outro motivo, não se preocupe com isso._ \- Riddle estava realmente tentando manter a serpente mais animada, ele sabia como interações humanas eram complexas.

_\- Foi por minha culpa. Eu perguntei se ele iria te ajudar, então ele terminou a conversa e foi para o quarto._

\- _E ele disse se iria me ajudar?_ \- Aquela informação realmente era importante para Riddle.

 _\- Ele não disse, ele acha que é inútil, que agora apenas é um trabalho a menos para você._ \- A serpente fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. _\- Eu não deveria ter perguntado nada ao garoto._

 _\- Ele apenas não sabe o potencial que possui Nagini._ \- Riddle explicou, enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça da serpente. Mas estava muito satisfeito por saber que o garoto não havia negado ajudá-lo em sua causa.

_\- Continuo achando que não devo mais conversar com ele..._

_\- Se fizer isso ele ficará mais chateado, vai se sentir rejeitado e inútil._

Não estava nos planos de Voldemort conseguir que Harry ficasse do seu lado na guerra. Ele acreditava que o garoto nunca o ajudaria, depois de tantos anos sobre a influência de Dumbledore. Mas agora era diferente, ele tinha a chance de ter a melhor arma de todas em suas mãos. E principalmente, roubar a melhor arma de Dumbledore.

_\- Vou conversar com ele, tente falar com ele amanhã. Mas sobre outros assuntos._

- _Certo._

*

\- Harry?

Riddle chamou enquanto bateu a porta do quarto, mas não teve nenhuma resposta do garoto. Ele sabia que o menor estava sim ali dentro, podia sentir sua aura mágica. Mas ela ressoava fraca, como se estivesse adormecido.

O mais velho não queria ser invasivo, mas o garoto não respondia. Então ele adentrou calmamente o quarto, e pode confirmar que sim, o jovem estava enrolado nos lençóis dormindo.

Riddle havia achado a cena extremamente cativante. Potter não era diferente de nenhum outro garoto adolescente, nem mesmo de Riddle adolescente. Os cabelos negros ficavam mais bagunçados ainda em meio aos travesseiros, e o rosto poderia ser considerado sereno se Riddle não tivesse notado as marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas do menor.

\- Harry… - Chamou o mais velho outra vez, se sentado no canto da cama.

\- Hm? - Foi a única resposta que obteve, enquanto via o menor se remexendo calmamente entre os lençóis.

\- Está tudo bem? - Riddle queria a confiança dele.

\- Defina tudo bem. - Harry continuava sendo um adolescente, e seu mal humor por ser acordado era notável.

\- Nagini disse algo que te chateou? - O jovem foi pego de surpresa notavelmente, e se virou de costas para Riddle.

\- Não… - O garoto fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar. - Estou chateado comigo mesmo.

\- Então depois diga isso para ela. Ela está triste por achar que te magoou.

Harry sentia-se mais magoado ainda com si mesmo, ele havia magoado a serpente, quando ela apenas estava tentando ser gentil com ele.

\- O que você espera de mim? - Perguntou o jovem receoso.

\- Como assim?

\- Você espera que eu fique do seu lado nessa guerra? Que eu não faça parte de nada? Que eu suma para não haver nenhuma ligação entre nós?

Riddle não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, o garoto realmente esperava que ele dissesse o que deveria ser feito. O que para Harry não era algo muito estranho, já que em sua vida inteira escutou o que deveria ou não fazer. O jovem havia se sentado na cama pegou os óculos no criado mudo e olhou o mais velho, mesmo que não conseguisse encará-lo nos olhos.

\- O que você quer fazer?

\- Ser um adolescente normal… - Isso era tudo o que Harry mais desejava.

\- Essa é provavelmente a única coisa que você não pode fazer, Harry.

Harry suspirou em triste, sabia que tudo o que ele mais queria era a única coisa que não poderia ter. Mas ao menos ele poderia desejar.

\- Você salvou a minha vida… Mas não vejo como um garoto como eu poderia ser útil para você.

Por mais que o jovem não quisesse admitir, ele sabia que se ainda vivia era por causa de Riddle. O mais velho não poderia ter evitado que o jovem vivesse uma vida horrível enquanto crescia, mas o ajudou a não morrer naquela noite.

\- Garoto você não faz ideia como você é uma arma em potencial. Se Dumbledore tivesse te treinado desde jovem, você seria mais poderoso do que muitos adultos atualmente.

\- Certo, uma arma. - Harry suspirou.

O jovem estava ainda mais triste. Ele havia passado de um garoto inútil para uma arma de guerra. E isso não o animava. Na verdade, preferia ainda ser um garoto inútil do que uma arma.

E o que mais o jovem esperava? Que o Lord das Trevas o visse como um garoto? Como realmente ele era? Ele esperava mesmo que o Lord das Trevas o visse como algo além de uma forma de chegar aos seus ideais? Ao lado de Voldemort ele não seria nada além de mais uma ferramenta para o sucesso do mesmo.

O que o jovem esperava? Que Riddle tivesse compaixão por ele? Que o tratasse como um ser humano? Harry viu como ele tratou Lucius, um dos comensais mais confiáveis dele. Com Harry não seria nada de diferente, provavelmente até mesmo pior.

\- Eu não vou atrapalhar seus planos seja qual for, não vou ajudar Dumbledore. Essa _arma_ não irá atrapalhar.

\- Vou te deixar descansar.

Riddle não demorou a sair do quarto, mas pode observar Harry se deitando outra vez na cama, com uma expressão desolada e magoada.

*

- _E então? Como foi? Ele ainda está triste?_ \- Nagini começou a questionar euforicamente seu mestre quando o viu na escada.

 _\- Acho que apenas piorei mais ainda as coisas._ \- Riddle estava chateado com sigo mesmo. Não sabia explicar ao certo o motivo. Mas o olhar magoado de Harry havia machucado-o de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido antes.


	7. Chapter 7

Riddle trabalhava no colar para confundir quem tentasse entrar na mente de Harry desde que o garoto havia chego na casa, basicamente dois dias. O mais velho não tinha certeza se o colar funcionaria, ele precisava testar. E no momento não tinha certeza se Harry estava em condições de permiti-lo invadir sua mente de muito bom grado.

Depois da conversa que eles tiveram, Harry fez todas as refeições no quarto. De acordo com o elfo, o jovem estava lendo os livros que havia separado no outro dia e estava se alimentando, não tanto quanto deveria, mas ao menos estava se alimentando.

Riddle sentia uma grande parcela de culpa nisso, mas ele nunca foi realmente bom com relacionamento humano. E para completar, o homem não possuía qualquer intimidade com o garoto, eles não passavam de meros conhecidos no momento.

Mas o mais velho não podia esperar eternamente para que o menor estivesse pronto. Se o colar precisasse ter seu feitiço melhorado ele precisava saber logo, ele sabia como Dumbledore poderia querer fuçar muito na mente do garoto a procura de algo. E provavelmente Harry iria gostar que o homem não visse determinadas coisas.

\- Rooth. - Chamou Riddle pelo elfo.

\- Sim mestre. - O elfo apareceu rapidamente na frente de Riddle.

\- Peça ao Harry para vir ao escritório, diga que eu preciso testar o colar. - O mais velho explicou.

\- Sim mestre. - O elfo esperou alguns segundos para ter certeza que o homem não diria mais nada e desapareceu dos olhos de Riddle.

*

\- Senhor Harry. - O elfo esperou que Harry lhe desse atenção antes de continuar. - Mestre Riddle pediu para que fosse ao escritório, disse que precisava testar o colar.

\- Certo… - Harry respondeu, e fez sinal de que o elfo já poderia ir.

O jovem não estava muito animado com a ideia de testar o colar, principalmente porque Riddle nem sequer havia vindo chamar o garoto, ele havia mandado o elfo. Isso fazia Harry se sentir ainda mais como uma arma, e menos como um humano. Mas o que ele esperava? Que Riddle viesse abraçá-lo e dissesse que ele não era uma arma, que ele não era uma aberração, que ele era simplesmente um adolescente que queria ter uma família.

Harry tinha que deixar de sonhar com algo que era impossível. Ele nunca teria algo como uma família.

Sem ânimo, o moreno saiu da cama indo vestir alguma coisa. Como não estava saindo do quarto ele não teve vontade de tirar o pijama antes, mas agora seria necessário. E por sorte encontrou uma roupa que parecia ser bem confortável, uma calça de tecido escura um pouco justa, junto de uma camisa polo de manga comprida vinho.

O jovem logo estava batendo na porta do escritório e recebendo permissão para adentrar o local. E como havia feito antes, ele se sentou no sofá em frente a poltrona.

\- Não será uma experiência agradável. - Riddle começou a explicar. - Mas o teste é necessário, nunca fiz algo assim.

\- Espero que seja melhor do que ser envenenado por um basilisco. - Harry disse irônico, e Riddle entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Realmente Harry havia se machucado nessa questão por causa dele, e isso fazia Riddle ter o sentimento de culpa ainda maior.

\- Você não vai correr nenhum risco de vida, então não se preocupe.

Riddle se sentou ao lado de Harry, e o menor se virou ligeiramente de lado para que o outro pudesse prender o colar em seu pescoço. O colar realmente era bem simples e ninguém suspeitaria de algo assim, seria algo que passaria facilmente despercebido para todos.

O colar era quase uma gargantilha, bem fina em prata, com uma pequena esfera em seu centro como um pingente.

\- Usar o colar não dói. - Apontou o menor.

\- Se ninguém tentar invadir a sua mente o colar é apenas um enfeite. Agora, temos que testar.

Harry se virou outra vez de frente ao homem, encarando suas orbes rubi. Esperando pela pior sensação que provavelmente poderia sentir.

\- Não pense nos últimos dias aqui, pense apenas até o momento de você chegou aqui.

\- Está bem. - Harry sentia o medo crescer dentro dele, e se o homem visse coisas que o jovem não queria que ninguém visse.

\- Vamos começar.

Riddle encarou o menor, começando a invadir a mente do garoto, tentando buscar a lembrança mais recente que o garoto possuía. E então começou a ver um pouco bagunçado os acontecimentos no labirinto. Harry correndo e fugindo, encontrando o Cedric. Riddle tentou encontrar os dias mais próximos dos atuais, mas a mente do garoto o jogou para as lembranças de Harry quando era criança. Antes do jovem realmente ir para Hogwarts.

O mais velho via Harry chorando dentro do armário. Via o menino sentindo medo e fome. O homem ficou interessado pelo passado do menor e começou a tentar fuçar mais. Mas o feitiço do colar fez com que a visão trocasse outra vez, desta vez para um Harry com aproximadamente dez anos. O garoto estava limpando a cozinha enquanto via os tios comerem, haviam machucados nos braços de Harry. E então o mais velho foi jogado para fora da mente de Harry.

\- Para… - Harry chorava desesperadamente em sua frente.

Riddle estava atônito pelo que havia visto. Nem sequer havia notado que Harry segurava desesperadamente sua mão e a apertava com força.

\- Desculpe não tive a intenção de olhar o seu passado. - Riddle disse com calma, passando o polegar de sua mão livre nas bochechas do menino, limpando as lágrimas que aos poucos cessavam.

\- Se Dumbledore entrar na minha mente ele vai ver a mesma coisa?

\- Não necessariamente. - Riddle dizia com calma, ainda acariciando o rosto do menor. - Como você se concentrou em não me permitir ver os últimos dias sua mente me jogou para o seu passado. Dumbledore provavelmente tentaria olhar os ultimos dias e seria jogado repetidamente para as lembranças do seu passado.

\- Dumbledore sabe do que acontecia comigo. - Harry fungou um pouco. - Não é como se ele fosse se importar em ver meu passado.

Foi só então que Harry se deu conta de como ainda segurava fortemente a mão de Riddle, e a soltou, colocando suas mãos em seu colo. E, infelizmente, tendo a mão de Riddle longe de seu rosto.

\- O colar está funcionando de forma correta, você só precisa se concentrar no que ele não deve ver de jeito nenhum que sempre que tentar ele será jogado para outra lembrança.

\- C-Certo… - Harry respirava com mais calma agora. - Quando vou poder ir embora?

Harry não sabia exatamente se queria ir embora ou não. Por mais que estivesse chateado com Riddle, aquele lugar havia sido um dos lugares mais agradáveis que o jovem já esteve em sua vida.

Diferente de todos os lugares que Harry já esteve, em nenhum momento ele precisou ser aquilo que todos esperavam que ele fosse. Ele podia ficar dormindo o dia inteiro, ou lendo, ou fazendo o que bem entendesse. Ele havia ganhado roupas que serviam muito bem nele, mesmo que fossem roupas antigas do Riddle, ainda eram roupas que serviam bem no jovem. Roupas que o faziam parecer o adolescente que era, e não uma criança com roupas extremamente folgadas.

\- Talvez em mais um ou dois dias… - Riddle parecia chateado em seu tom de voz, ele não queria transparecer que a presença do garoto era agradável naquela casa que era tão vazia quando ele ficava apenas com Nagini. - Você sabe usar algum feitiço sem a sua varinha?

\- Nenhum realmente poderoso…

\- Conversamos melhor sobre isso depois. - Riddle falava. - Você está visivelmente cansado por eu ter invadido sua mente. Suba e durma um pouco, vai te fazer bem.

Harry apenas concordou com o homem e subiu para seu quarto, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupa, apenas se jogando na cama. Realmente o jovem se sentia exausto por ter sua mente invadida daquela forma.

Alguns poucos minutos depois do menor estar no quarto Nagini adentrou e subiu na cama do menor, vendo que o jovem parecia quase adormecido. A serpente pensou em sair e voltar mais tarde, mas o menor se ajeitou na cama, ficando deitado de lado olhando para ela.

_\- Meu garoto, como você está?_

_\- Sentindo que um trem passou por cima de mim._ \- Disse o jovem com um pequeno sorriso.

 _\- Tom te machucou?_ \- A serpente realmente estava preocupava com o garoto.

 _\- Não, ele apenas precisava testar o colar._ \- Harry explicou apontando o objeto em seu pescoço.

 _\- Eu senti um sentimento de sofrimento vindo de você, queria ter certeza que estava bem._ \- A cobra começou a se entrelaçar entre as pernas do moreno, que por mais que achasse aquilo estranho, se sentia muito confortável.

_\- Ver o meu passado não é algo que me agrada..._

_\- Ah meu garoto... Está tudo bem, o passado ficava no passado, ele pode não ser confortável, mas ele te torna a pessoa que é hoje._

Harry quis rir do que a serpente dizia. O passado não ficava no passado ainda. Quando Harry voltasse para o colégio já estaria nas férias de verão, teria que voltar a casa de seus tios, teria de viver as mesmas coisas do passado. Mas o jovem entendia o que a serpente queria transmitir.

_\- Obrigado Nagini._

Os olhos do menor começaram a pesar, e logo ele estava em um sono profundo abraçando a serpente que continuava a se enrolar com o menor na cama. Como uma mãe que deseja proteger sua cria de todo mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Riddle estava com o plano, que levaria Harry de volta a Hogwarts quase completo, o homem apenas precisava explicar certos detalhes para o garoto. A ideia inicial seria fazer o garoto lançar uma magia sem varinha, isso chamaria a atenção do local que o jovem estaria. Mas infelizmente Harry ainda era muito novo para ter esse tipo de habilidade tão bem desenvolvida.

Acabou considerando que a solução mais eficiente seria manter o garoto com a mente estável o suficiente para lançar o feitiço mais forte que tivesse, depois fazer com que sua mente fosse confundida. Esse com certeza não era o melhor plano, mas seria o suficiente para resolver a situação no momento.

Riddle sabia que era um plano simples para colocar em prática, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente mandar o garoto embora. Como se a vida dele não tivesse sido severamente impactada pelo próprio.

Era um pouco depois do almoço, Harry não havia descido para comer junto do mais velho. O jovem continuava fazendo suas refeições solitariamente em seu quarto. E isso era algo que Riddle não queria forçar ao menor, se ele não se sentia bem em dividir as refeições com o homem ele respeitaria as decisões do garoto.

Eles ainda precisavam criar uma base de confiança. E certamente forçar o mais novo a fazer algo, não era a forma certa de fazer isso.

\- Harry, posso entrar? - Disse Riddle enquanto batia na porta.

\- Sim. - Foi a única resposta baixa que o homem teve.

Harry já havia terminado de almoçar, estava lendo um dos livros sobre artes das trevas, e para a surpresa de Riddle, ele já estava lendo o quinto livro.

O mais velho puxou a cadeira da mesa para o lado da cama de Harry, o homem não se sentia confortável em se sentar no colchão. Ele ainda precisava criar a intimidade e a confiança que os dois não possuíam. O mais jovem deixou o livro de lado e prestou sua atenção a Riddle.

\- Você não é uma arma.

\- Ahn? - Harry não entendia o que Riddle queria dizer com isso.

\- Você não é uma arma, Harry. Eu me expressei mal no outro dia, você é apenas um adolescente. Não deveria estar preocupado sobre guerras ou de que lado você deve estar. - As palavras que Riddle tentava transmitir eram as mais sinceras possíveis.

\- Eu queria, mas eu não sou um simples adolescente. - Harry dizia com uma voz abatida. - Desde que a marca surgiu no céu… Desde os boatos que você voltou...

\- Eu queria que seu futuro não estivesse escrito… - Riddle não se deu conta que seu pensamento saiu em voz alta.

\- Como assim meu futuro está escrito?!

\- O motivo que Dumbledore queria te matar ainda bebê. Não era apenas porque você seria o bruxo mais poderoso de todos…

Riddle precisava de calma, ele odiava lembrar da profecia, ele odiava tudo o que havia sido proferido por aquela mulher.

_\- Aquele nascido no último dia do sétimo mês. Aquele filho de dois bruxos da luz. Destruirá o que se dizer protetor do mundo mágico. Destruirá aquele que ousou mentir para o mundo mágico. Trará a paz outra vez. Ao lado do que um dia foi considerado o mal._

O mais velho terminou de dizer toda a profecia, e pelo olhar espantado do garoto estava claro que ele nunca ouviu falar sobre aquela profecia.

\- Você era uma ameaça, uma ameaça para Dumbledore. Claro que ele jamais te contaria a profecia. - Riddle deu uma pequena risada antes de continuar. - Se contasse seria como te dizer para vir para o meu lado.

\- Meus pais morreram por minha culpa?! - Harry estava atônito com a situação.

\- Não, Harry. Não se culpe por isso.

\- Mas eu… - Os olhos do menor começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Ele não queria parecer fraco na frente de Riddle, mas a culpa era maior que seu orgulho.

\- Harry… Não chore…

A mão de Riddle foi instintivamente para o rosto do menor, contendo algumas lágrimas do garoto. O homem nunca foi muito bom em lidar com esse tipo de situação. Então tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era transmitir calma ao moreno.

Como se Riddle fosse tudo que Harry podia se apoiar no momento, o menor segurou os dedos ainda em seu rosto. Mesmo que o toque fosse frio, era um toque acolhedor. Provavelmente um dos raros toques que teve em real preocupação com ele.

O menor ficou chorando por mais alguns minutos, e então começou a tentar se recompor. Harry não viu quando Riddle conjurou uma pequena caixa de lenços de papéis para o garoto. Mas o jovem começou a pegar os lenços para assoar o nariz e secar as lágrimas que ainda restavam em seu rosto.

Harry se sentia apenas mais impotente por mostrar que era tão fraco assim na frente de Riddle.

\- Sente-se melhor? - Foi a primeira coisa que o mais velho perguntou.

\- Um pouco…

\- Não se culpe por algo que você não podia impedir. Se for para culpar alguém, me culpe por eu não ter chego antes para impedí-lo.

Harry negou com a cabeça. O garoto jamais conseguiria culpar Riddle. O jovem poderia culpar o mundo inteiro nesse momento, menos o homem a sua frente. A única pessoa que até o momento tentou realmente protegê-lo, que mostrou ao jovem a verdade.

\- E-Eu… - Harry não tinha certeza no que iria dizer, se sentia inseguro com a ideia mas mesmo assim, ele queria dizer. - Eu quero te ajudar.

\- No momento certo, meu garoto. - Foi a única resposta que ele teve de Riddle.

\- E quando vai ser o momento certo? - Harry não queria ser deixado de fora de algo que ele sabia que seria parte da vida dele, parte do propósito dele.

\- Quando você não for vigiado tão de perto por ele, provavelmente. - O tom de voz de Riddle mostrava certa incerteza, o homem não sabia qual seria realmente o momento de colocar Harry em seus planos.

\- Espero poder ser útil. - O menor deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele se sentia melhor com a situação.

\- Você com certeza será. - Riddle deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de seu olhar ficar mais sério. - Precisamos conversar sobre o plano para você voltar a Hogwarts.

Harry se ajeitou melhor na cama, e começou a prestar atenção em tudo o que o homem dizia. Não parecia ser uma tarefa tão complexa para o jovem executar. Seriam apenas algumas poções que deixariam a mente do Harry confusa para parecer que ele realmente não sabia de nada da situação.

O principal ponto era onde eles iriam levar Harry para ser encontrado. O jovem seria deixado na casa dos gritos. O lugar realmente era esquecido, seria fácil Harry ser deixado lá sem que ninguém realmente notasse.

A única infelicidade do menor era que ele não poderia ser levado por Riddle, seria Snape a deixá-lo lá. O motivo era muito óbvio, se a assinatura mágica de Voldemort fosse notada seria fácil ligar o desaparecimento de Harry ao Lord. Algo que não ocorreria se fosse Snape, não havia porque suspeitarem de um professor que estava lá por seu aluno.

Mesmo que Harry fosse de longe o aluno menos amado de Snape.

Para que tudo fosse sigiloso tudo seria realizado ainda ao nascer do sol. Então Harry iria acordar muito cedo no dia seguinte, o que fez o jovem ir dormir extremamente cedo naquele dia.

*

Eram quatro e meia da manhã quando Harry foi acordado pelo elfo doméstico. A noite ainda reinava, e a cara de sono do jovem era óbvia. Ainda de pijama o jovem desceu para o escritório de Riddler confirmando que o homem já estava de pé e vestido muito bem como de costume.

Nagini havia sido informada que o jovem iria embora naquela madrugada, então não estava passeando pela mansão, e sim sentada na poltrona do escritório, esperando por Harry.

 _\- A casa vai ficar tão chata sem você garoto._ \- Nagini odiava despedidas.

 _\- Eu só fiquei alguns dias._ \- Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para tentar deixar a cobra mais feliz. _\- Mas eu prometo voltar quando ele deixar._

 _\- Tom vai dar um jeito de você voltar de tanto que vou infernizá-lo._ \- Disse a serpente mais animada.

- _Nagini você não precisa de muitos motivos para me infernizar, você faz isso por esporte._ \- Riddle interveio na conversa quando viu que a serpente já havia terminado sua despedida.

\- As roupas que você chegou aqui. Elas não foram lavadas para não deixar nenhuma pista. - Riddle explicou entregando as roupas ao menor. - Troque e eu já volto.

Harry concordou. Assim que Riddle saiu, o moreno trocou de roupa enquanto era observado pela serpente, que não fez nenhum comentário mesmo vendo algumas cicatrizes no corpo do menino.

O jovem não precisou de muito tempo para estar vestido, e então Riddle adentrava o escritório outra vez. Mas desta vez com a companhia do homem que o levaria para a casa dos gritos, Snape.

O menor sentiu um arrepio em seu interior, porque não apenas era Snape que estava ali mas também era a imagem de Voldemort. E mesmo que o jovem tentasse era muito difícil não sentir receio ao ver aquela imagem a sua frente.

Snape não falou nada, apenas tirou de dentro da maleta que carregava dois fracos, que o mais novo tomou já sabendo de seus conteúdos. Uma poção de confusão e uma para, infelizmente, causar alguns machucados físicos, e deixar mais realista que o jovem não foi tratado.

Voldemort dispensou Snape apenas com um acenar de mão, e assim que a porta fechou ele voltou a sua forma mais agradável visualmente.

\- Não se esqueça de bloquear seus pensamentos dos últimos dias caso alguém tente ler sua mente. - Riddle relembrou o mais jovem.

\- Sim. - Harry apenas concordava. _\- Espero que nos vejamos em breve Nagini._ \- Harry disse já olhando a serpente com saudades.

- _Tenho certeza que nos veremos, meu garoto._

Harry focou seu olhar mais uma vez nas orbes rubis, ele sabia que não podia demorar muito com a conversa, tinha apenas vinte minutos até a poção começar a fazer efeito.

\- Seria um problema muito grande se eu viesse nas férias? - Harry adoraria poder fugir da casa dos tios nem que fosse por um dia.

\- Provavelmente, tenho muitas coisas para fazer. - Riddle respondeu sem nem pensar, o que deixou Harry chateado, o jovem acreditou que poderia fugir ao menos um pouco para a paz que era aquele lugar.

\- Eu tinha me esquecido disso… Desculpe. - O olhar do menor fugiu, ele não queria que Riddle visse o olhar de decepção em sua face.

Harry sabia que o mais velho com certeza era muito ocupado, com toda a situação era óbvio que o homem era. Mas no fundo Harry acreditou que o homem poderia dar cinco minutos de atenção a ele. Um erro pensar isso. Visto que em nenhum momento a presença de Harry foi algo desejado.

\- Você precisa ir. - Foi tudo o que Riddle disse antes de voltar a sua forma assustadora e guiar o menor para fora do escritório.

O jovem apenas concordou seguindo o homem.

Assim que chegou a porta terminou de colocar o tênis e caminhou para fora da casa junto de Snape. Nenhuma palavra foi dita entre os dois, não havia o que ser dito, o plano inteiro já havia sido repassado aos dois.

E com um último olhar chateado Harry foi levado pela aparatação de Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

- _Está feliz agora?!_ \- Nagini dizia em fúria. _\- O garoto acha que você não gosta dele aqui!_

_\- Você sabe que eu não posso fazê-lo querer ficar aqui._ \- Riddler disse enquanto voltava a sua forma humana e fechava a porta.

_\- Mas não precisava ter negado ao garoto vir durante as férias!_ \- A serpente continuava ainda mais em fúria. _\- Você viu as cicatrizes dele?!_

_\- Cicatrizes?!_ \- Riddle não havia sido um tarado a ponto de observar um garoto de quatorze anos trocando de roupa, então o homem não havia visto nenhuma cicatriz.

_\- Sim! Cicatrizes! Você está surdo Tom?_

_\- Mas ele não deveria ter ficado com nenhuma por causa do labirinto, a água do banho dele tinha poção e..._

_\- As cicatrizes já estavam lá a muito tempo! Deve ter sido a família trouxa que machucou ele!_ \- A serpente estava cada vez mais em fúria querendo devorar todos os que machucaram o garoto que ela se sentia tão ligada.

\- _Então era por isso que ele queria vir nas férias..._

Riddle não podia acreditar que deixou algo tão importante assim passar despercebido. Ele sabia que Harry havia sido maltratado pelos tios, que era negligenciado. Mas jamais achou que os trouxas haviam feito tão mal ao garoto que ele havia ficado com cicatrizes no corpo.

E o mais velho havia simplesmente expulsado Harry de sua casa, sem dar ao jovem esperança de vê-lo outra vez. Sem dá-lo esperança de nada.

Riddle estava jogado no sofá começando a se descabelar pelo que havia feito. Queria voltar e dizer que Harry poderia voltar sempre que quisesse. Que ele faria uma chave de portal para o garoto vir para a casa dele sempre que sentisse vontade.

Mas não. Riddle queria manter a postura de Lord das Trevas até mesmo na frente de um garoto que ele viu chorando. Na frente de sua horcrux da vida.

_\- Quando vai trazer o garoto de volta?!_ \- Nagini que havia parado alguns segundos de gritar havia começado outra vez.

_\- Não posso simplesmente trazê-lo. Você viu a dificuldade para ele voltar._

_\- Isso porque seus comensais são burros! Se você tivesse planejado tudo ele poderia vir aqui sempre!_

_\- Ele não viria aqui por vontade própria, antes._ \- Riddle tentava acalmar a serpente que parecia apenas mais zangada com o homem.

_\- Mas agora ele quer vir! E você enxotou ele!_

_\- É..._ \- O homem não tinha como se defender das acusações.

_\- Quantas vezes você ficou vendo o garoto por aquela maldita poção?! Para de fingir que não quer que o garoto volte!_

Riddle não se orgulhava muito de ser acusado de ser um perseguidor, mas infelizmente era verdade. Ele esperou por dez anos para o garoto pisar no mundo mágico e sair daquela rede de proteção para poder começar a observar o garoto. Infelizmente ele apenas conseguia fazer isso em lugares considerados públicos.

Quando Harry ia comprar seus materiais, ou saia para passeios na cidade bruxa. Dentro de Hogwarts ele conseguia observar o garoto desde que o mesmo estivesse fora da torre da Grifinória.

- _Você sabe que não posso simplesmente deixar o garoto aqui. Seria perigoso para ele._ \- Riddle estava cansado de discutir com a serpente.

- _Aqui é mais seguro do que aquela casa de trouxas!_ \- Foi última coisa que Nagini disse antes de sair da sala.

Riddle respirou fundo, tentando acalmar sua mente. Eram seis da manhã e ele se sentia cansado. O homem não negava de ter estado feliz com o garoto esses poucos dias. Ter sentindo que por mais que o mundo ao redor do jovem não fosse o melhor, o jovem estava bem. Ao menos isso.

Proteger o garoto era algo que Riddle desejava fazer desde que o jovem possuía apenas um ano de idade. E mesmo agora sendo um adolescente, Riddle sentia que ainda precisava proteger o garoto. E ele não permitiria que Harry fosse machucado por quem quer que ousasse pensar em fazer isso.


	10. Chapter 10

Snape aparatou com Harry em frente a casa dos gritos. E logo em seguida aparatou para longe dali, deixando Harry sozinho. O moreno sabia o plano e iria executá-lo da melhor forma possível.

Começou a caminhar em direção a Hogsmeade, enquanto sua visão começava a ficar muito turva e confusa. Seus passos foram ficando mais arrastados, e quando quase não tinha forçar, lançou aos céus o feitiço que deveria usar caso algo acontecesse no labirinto.

O céu foi marcado por uma explosão vermelha sobre a cabeça do jovem. Harry ainda conseguiu ver que o feitiço foi feito com sucesso antes de cair no chão e ter sua visão perdida no breu.

*

Harry acordou na enfermaria do colégio. Estava usando o pijama do local e seus óculos que estavam no criado mudo ao lado foram para seu rosto rapidamente.

O jovem sabia que seria uma questão de tempo para o diretor aparecer, então confirmou que o colar estava em seu pescoço e se sentou melhor na cama.

Quando prestou atenção ao seu redor, viu que Hermione dormia sentada na cadeira ao seu lado, com o rosto deitado no colchão próximo aos pés do moreno. Ele se sentia mal por deixar a amiga preocupada, havia sumido por quase uma semana. Mas ele estava bem, não havia porque ela se preocupar.

\- Potter, finalmente você acordou. - Disse Pomfrey se aproximando do jovem para verificar como ele estava.

\- Finalmente? - Disse Harry fingindo-se de confuso. - Eu dormi por quanto tempo?

\- Apenas três horas. Como se sente?

\- Com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - Isso era verdade, o jovem estava realmente com a cabeça doendo.

\- Vou pegar uma poção para isso, não saia da cama. - Disse a enfermeira saindo de perto.

Foi quase instantâneo, quando a enfermeira saiu de perto de Harry a porta da enfermaria se abriu, e assim, Dumbledore adentrou junto de McGonagall. O diretor como sempre tinha um semblante calmo, enquanto a professora estava mais do que preocupada.

Foi somente nesse momento que Hermione acordou, por conta do barulho que aconteceu ao redor.

\- Harry! - Disse a menina. - Estava tão preocupada! - Ela abraçou o moreno com calma e voltou a se sentar quando viu as pessoas que se aproximavam.

\- Oh meu jovem. - Começou Dumbledore parado em frente a cama de Harry. - Você nos deu um baita susto, o que aconteceu?

\- Como assim? - Perguntou o moreno fingindo não compreender a situação. - Eu saí do labirinto, todos estavam vendo o que acontecia.

\- Não Potter. - Disse McGonagall. - Você desapareceu por três dias.

\- Quê?! - Harry merecia um prêmio de atuação, porque dificilmente alguém não acreditaria nele. - Não! Eu não posso ter sumido! Eu só peguei a taça junto do Diggory. Cedric! Onde ele está?! Ele está bem?! - Perguntava de forma desesperada.

\- Se acalme meu jovem. - Dizia Dumbledore. - Depois de pegar a taça você sumiu, você não foi para o início do labirinto como deveria ter ido. O senhor Diggory está bem, não se preocupe. - Explicava o diretor. - Agora me diga, o que aconteceu nesses dias que você sumiu? Se lembra de algo?

\- Não… - Harry disse baixando o olhar e apertando o lençol que o cobria. - A última coisa que me lembro foi de pegar a taça. Aí eu me lembro de ter caído em algum lugar, e não reconhecer nada, eu apenas usei o feitiço para me localizarem como foi explicado antes da prova. Depois tudo ficou preto.

\- Harry foram três dias, quase quatro. - Disse Dumbledore.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negando ter qualquer conhecimento. O jovem afastava todos os pensamentos sobre os últimos dias. Tudo que aconteceu entre ele pegar a taça e cambalear sozinho perto da casa dos gritos era fortemente protegido em sua mente, assim como Riddle havia lhe ensinado.

\- Papoula disse que não havia nada de errado com seu corpo. - Começou a explicar McGonagall. - Apenas ferimentos que provavelmente foram adquiridos no labirinto.

Harry sentiu quando o diretor tentou procurar em sua mente por alguma informação. Ele não foi tão invasivo quanto Riddle, apenas uma busca superficial, que pelo jeito que o homem olhava, provava que não havia encontrado nada além do que Harry havia dito.

\- Isso é bom, não é? - Perguntou Harry, ainda fingindo estar preocupado com sigo mesmo.

\- Sim, isso é muito bom Harry. - Disse Dumbledore. - Mas agora iremos te deixar descansar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e logo viu o diretor e a professora caminharem para fora da enfermaria. A enfermeira não demorou a voltar e entregar a Harry uma poção para ajudar em sua dor de cabeça. E logo, deixou ele e Hermione sozinhos.

\- Como você está? - Perguntou a morena.

\- Fora a dor de cabeça, e um pouco de dor no corpo, bem. - Dizia o moreno, enquanto se espreguiçava um pouco. - O que aconteceu?

\- Você e o Cedric pegaram a taça. O Cedric apareceu na frente do labirinto, mas você não. - Disse a morena um pouco abatida. - Eles fizeram buscas por você, por todos os lados. Acharam que algum comensal havia conseguido te capturar. Mas não teve assinatura como no campeonato de quadribol, dispensaram essa hipótese.

\- E o Cedric? Ele disse algo pra você? - Perguntava o moreno. Ele não havia contato para a amiga que ele tinha um certo relacionamento com o garoto.

\- Ele veio me procurar, mas não foi de muita ajuda. Mas ele estava muito preocupado.

Harry tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, a ideia de Cedric ter ido falar com sua amiga para tentar ajudar a encontrá-lo foi algo que fez o coração do garoto se aquecer.

\- Por que pergunta? - Questionava Hermione com um olhar confuso.

\- Olha Mione, durante o torneio nós ficamos mais amigos, só isso. - Tentava fugir das perguntas da garota, mas sabia que era questão de tempo até que ela ligasse os pontos.

\- Certo, certo. Não vou insistir, se você quiser me contar, você me conta. - A morena se levantou da cadeira que estava e deu mais um abraço carinhoso em Harry. - Não posso ficar o dia todo aqui, eu volto mais tarde.

\- Obrigado por ter ficado comigo até eu acordar. - Harry sorria calmo enquanto falava.

\- De nada. Mas agora tenho que ir.

A morena saiu da enfermaria deixando Harry sozinho apenas com seus pensamentos. Por hora estaria tudo bem, provavelmente tentarão descobrir se Harry se lembrava de algo dos dias que ele estava desaparecido. Mas não encontrariam. Seria tudo um mistério.

O jovem estava se lembrando dos dias que ficou na casa de Riddle. Não podia dizer que confiava cem por cento no homem, seria idiotice. Mas, ele sabia que não estava mais do lado de Dumbledore em tudo isso.

Ajudar Riddle significava que conseguiria vingar seus pais. Significava se vingar de tudo que Dumbledore o fez passar na casa dos tios.

Ah sim, a casa dos tios. Harry se lembrava que a última prova foi no fim do mês de junho. Ele teria que voltar para aquele lugar terrível que era a casa de seus tios em alguns dias. Harry odiava as férias.

O jovem preferia ter que enfrentar aulas de poções todos os dias em todos os horários do que estar de férias. Teria mais uma vez férias terríveis, e não tinha o que fazer.

Harry estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou quando seus lábios foram tomados, e um abraço carinhoso foi recebido em sequência.

\- Harry! - Dizia Cedric. - Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você! Você está bem?

\- Calma Cedric, eu to bem. - Dizia Harry enquanto sentia o loiro fazer um carinho em suas bochechas.

\- Você sumiu quando usamos a chave de portal. - O loiro desviou o olhar antes de continuar. - Achei que foi minha culpa por termos pego a taça juntos.

\- Não Cedric, não foi. - Dizia o moreno com carinho, enquanto passava calmamente a mão sobre o braço do outro. - E eu estou bem, não lembro de nada, mas estou bem.

\- Está bem mesmo? - Perguntava Cedric ainda preocupado.

E a resposta foi um Harry concordando com a cabeça. Cedric se sentia aliviado. Os dedos do loiro que estava no rosto do moreno deslizaram para a nuca, puxando o menor para um beijo calmo e carinhoso.

\- Vamos poder nos ver nas férias? - Perguntou Cedric depois de apoiar sua testa na testa do moreno.

\- Provavelmente não. - Dizia Harry desviando o olhar. - Meus tios não me deixam receber visitar, e também não posso sair…

\- Ao menos posso te mandar cartas? - Perguntava o loiro com um olhar esperançoso.

\- Sim, cartas sim. - Disse o moreno um pouco mais animado.

\- Então vou te encher de cartas para compensar que não poderemos nos ver. - Disse o loiro com um sorriso mais do que amável nos lábios.

Harry estava muito feliz por isso, não demorou para tomar os lábios do loiro, e se perder no beijo tão caloroso que o fazia esquecer de tudo ao seu redor.


	11. Chapter 11

Quando o Lord foi teleportado pela magia, na noite que tentou salvar a família Potter, ele não sabia onde estava, tudo o que sabia era que seu corpo não era mais o mesmo. Suas roupas não serviam, elas estavam tão gigantes quanto em uma criança.

\- Por que as roupas estão tão grandes? - Perguntou o moreno, que demorou a reparar em mais um detalhe. - Eu ainda deveria estar com a imagem de Voldemort! - Gritou consigo quando reparou que ele estava ‘normal’.

O Lord tentou aparatar de volta para a mansão, mas foi inútil, era como se sua magia não fosse forte o suficiente para permitir que ele aparatasse. Mas era forte o suficiente para que conseguisse criar um guia até a casa de algum de seus comensais.

O traço azulado era o caminho que agora fazia. Ele não demorou a perceber que estava em uma floresta, mas ele não fazia ideia de onde era a floresta. Achou melhor não gastar suas energias com algo desnecessário e continuou a caminhada.

Depois de quase duas horas de uma longa caminhada a criança se cansou, e acabou se sentando em uma pedra. O Lord não fazia ideia de onde estava, apenas que mesmo depois de tanto tempo seguindo a trilha mágica, ele ainda estava dentro da maldita floresta.

\- Onde eu estou?! - Gritou aos céus enfurecido.

Mesmo cansado o Lord precisava continuar, e assim fez.

Foram mais duas horas de caminhada até se ver fora daquela floresta, que ele ainda não fazia ideia de onde era. O menino fez mais uma parada para descansar quando se viu na civilização. Para então começar outra caminhada.

Desta vez a caminhada não foi tão longa, apenas uma hora e ele viu que por sorte o comensal que morava mais perto era o Malfoy. A mansão gigantesca que o homem tinha era fácil de achar para qualquer um que quisesse.

O menino adentrou as barreiras mágicas da propriedade se sentindo exausto, ele queria tomar um banho, comer e dormir. Suas pernas doíam, não fazia ideia de quantos quilômetros andou, mas com toda certeza foram muitos. Cinco horas de caminhada acelerada.

\- Lucius? Já voltou? - O Lord escutou a voz da narcisa vindo do andar de cima.

\- Narcisa! - Gritou o garoto, apenas conseguindo chegar até o sofá da sala da mansão se deitado de qualquer jeito.

Não demorou para que a mulher aparecesse na sala, confusa pela voz que havia escutado. Mas deveria ser alguém conhecido, não era como se fosse fácil atravessar as barreiras da mansão se não tivesse a permissão mágica.

\- Quem é você? - A mulher não fazia ideia de quem era a criança, não lembrava de nenhum comensal que tivesse um filho de provavelmente sete anos.

\- Voldemort! Você por acaso é cega? Eu apenas não consigo manter a minha outra forma.

\- Lord? O que aconteceu? - A mulher não acreditava muito, mas se fosse mesmo o Lord seria melhor agir aceitando, provavelmente sofreria mais se questionasse e realmente fosse o Lord.

\- Sim o Lord! Não interessa o que aconteceu, apenas manda seus elfos me prepararem um banho e comida, eu acabei de andar por cinco horas! - O garoto gritava mesmo estando exausto.

\- Sim, milord.

A mulher não demorou a chamar dois elfos, e mandou que um enchesse a banheira com poções para aliviar o corpo cansado, e o outro que fizesse um café da manhã muito reforçado para o homem.

\- Onde está o Lucius? - Questionou o garoto no sofá.

\- Ele ainda não voltou, a ultima vez que eu o vi ele saiu para falar com o senhor, milord.

\- Dê um jeito de fazê-lo voltar o quanto antes, e chame o Snape também.

\- Sim, milord.

Não demorou para que um dos elfos aparecesse e dissesse que a banheira já estava pronta. E o Lord, por mais exausto que estava seguiu guiado pelo elfo até o banheiro no andar superior no quarto de visitas.

O elfo sumiu deixando o garoto sozinho, e assim que entrou no banheiro tirou as roupas e as deixou jogadas no chão. Quando seu olhar bateu no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no banheiro, o grito de sua garganta foi muito alto.

\- O que aconteceu comigo?! - Gritava o Lord se encarando no espelho. - Por que eu pareço comigo quando tinha sete anos?!

O Lord não podia acreditar em seus olhos, era assustador demais ver que seu belo corpo que havia envelhecido tão bem com o tempo, agora voltara a ter a aparência de uma criança.

\- Isso deve ser apenas temporário, eu devo ter sido atingido por algo e meu corpo apenas deu um jeito de se proteger, apenas temporário. - O Lord dizia aquilo para si mesmo como se quisesse conseguir acreditar.

\- Minha magia deve ter feito algo como uma proteção, provavelmente por isso não consegui aparatar. - Continuava a dizer o garoto enquanto observava o corpo pequeno. - Provavelmente em uma semana tudo volte ao normal.

O Lord com calma tomou seu banho, aproveitando de água quente e das poções, sentindo seu corpo ficar mais relaxado o quanto podia. Quando saiu do banho havia uma muda de roupa sobre a cama, que por acaso servia muito bem no seu corpo de mais ou menos um metro e vinte.

A bandeja com a comida estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama, e o garoto não demorou a atacar o mesmo. E logo em seguida, se jogar na cama macia e se entregar a um sono muito profundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Para a infelicidade de Harry as férias haviam chegado. Por mais que quisesse que os últimos dias em Hogwarts tivessem sido mais longos, o jovem também queria que tivessem sido mais curto.

Inúmeras vezes foi chamado por Dumbledore que questionava o jovem por não se lembrar de nada. E inúmeras vezes o diretor invadiu a mente de Harry, algumas com permissão e outras sem. Harry já estava cansado de relembrar as coisas ruins que viveu no passado por causa do colar.

O jovem sabia que era melhor ter que relembrar o passado do que Dumbledore saber do seu paradeiro nos últimos dias. Ou pior que descobrisse que o jovem estava cooperando com o inimigo.

Harry não sabia ainda como iria fazer isso exatamente, mas ele já havia concordado que ajudaria Riddle. Ele já não ligava muito se teria que destruir metade do mundo bruxo para ajudar Riddle. Porque o homem foi o único a ajudá-lo, todos sempre viravam as costas para ele.

Hermione até se importava com ele, mas quando a garota estava saindo com o cara do Instituto Durmstrang, os dois quase não se encontravam. Isso deixava Harry muito chateado. Ele se sentiu um lixo por ficar feliz quando a morena contou que havia terminado com o garoto. Dizendo que um relacionamento a distância não daria certo.

O fim do relacionamento da morena por conta da distância fez Harry pensar em quanto tempo seu relacionamento com Cedric ainda duraria. O loiro havia se formado naquele ano, não haveria mais encontros às escondidas com ele, muito menos a desculpa de que estavam se ajudando no torneio tribruxo.

Isso deixava o jovem muito chateado, porque estar com Cedric era divertido. O loiro nunca ultrapassou limites que Harry não se sentia pronto para ultrapassar. O mais velho sempre foi carinhoso e gentil com o moreno. _Por quanto tempo isso vai durar_ , pensava Harry.

*

\- Isso foi a gota d’água moleque! - Dizia Válter jogando Harry para dentro do quarto. - Você não vai sair daí o resto do verão! - Gritava o homem enfurecido.

O que Harry podia fazer? Ele não havia comido no dia anterior, se sentia fraco. Principalmente por causa das surras que havia levado outro dia, quebrou um prato quando Duda o empurrou e acabou derrubando o prato.

Harry odiava muito aquela família. Mal era início de agosto, faltava mais um mês para o jovem poder voltar para Hogwarts e ter sua quase pacífica vida lá. Ao menos no colégio ele comia três vezes ao dia e não apanhava quando ia para detenção, no máximo se machucava limpando os vidros de poções.

Para completar, a última carta de Cedric havia sido provavelmente a última carta que receberia do loiro.

_” Oi Harry,_

_Queria me desculpar com você antes de tudo._

_Sei que quase não te enviei cartas, e você me enviou várias._

_Estou fazendo o treinamento para trabalhar com criaturas mágicas._

_Mas isso não vem ao caso no momento._

_Eu estive pensando, e seria melhor nós terminarmos._

_Você ainda está no colégio, e Hogwarts possui regras muito_

_rígidas para sair ou receber visitantes._

_Sim nós poderíamos nos ver nos fins de semana em Hogsmeade._

_Mas eu nem sempre poderia ir te ver._

_Me desculpe Harry, mas não podemos mais continuar_

_com esse relacionamento a distância._

_Cedric.”_

Harry se sentiu triste pelo término do relacionamento, obviamente. Mas não era como se ele não soubesse que tudo acabaria rapidamente. O jovem apenas não achou que seria por uma carta, e sim uma conversa decente cara a cara.

Isso, junto ao fato que a última carta que recebeu de Hermione havia sido no meio de julho, e que Ron mal falava com ele desde que Gina faleceu na câmara. O jovem se sentia muito sozinho e solitário.

*

Harry já estava a três dias de castigo, trancado no quarto. O primeiro dia ele até tinha ganhado almoço, ou melhor, as sobras do almoço. Mas hoje era o segundo dia que ele passava sem ser alimentado. O jovem se sentia mais fraco do que o habitual, provavelmente havia pego um resfriado.

O moreno já não aguentava mais tudo aquilo, quanto tempo ele ainda teria que passar por essa situação horrível? Ele não havia pedido nada daquilo. Ele apenas queria ser um garoto normal.

Fugir provavelmente era sua melhor opção, mas para onde? Hermione estava viajando com os pais. Harry estava em desespero, ele precisava muito sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Sua única opção era Riddle, se nem o homem o ajudasse ele sabia que estaria sozinho.

O jovem pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e a pena para começar a escrever a carta que seria primeiro direcionada a Lucius Malfoy.

_” Envie a outra carta para o Lord._

_H.P.”_

Deixou a parte de fora escrita apenas Lucius Malfoy. E então escrever a carta para Riddle, sem deixar nada escrito do lado de fora.

_” Por favor, me tire daqui._

_H.P.”_

Prendeu as duas cartas em Edwiges e disse para que ela voasse para a casa dos Malfoy e voltasse imediatamente. Ao menos suas janelas não estavam trancadas, e a coruja conseguia enviar seu pedido de ajuda.

Agora, ele poderia apenas esperar. Com a esperança de Riddle viesse buscá-lo.

*

Edwiges voltou na manhã seguinte sem nenhuma outra carta com ela. Harry ainda dormia por começar a sentir que seu corpo estava ficando mais fraco ainda pelo provável resfriado que havia pego.

Como o jovem desejava poder usar magia, ao menos poderia fazer as tarefas de forma menos dolorosas. Mas não podia, essa provavelmente era a pior coisa de volta para aquela casa. Não usar magia.

\- Acorda moleque! - Gritou Válter entrando agressivamente pela porta do quarto de Harry. - Seu castigo acabou. Desce limpar a cozinha.

Quase sem forças o moreno se levantou e começou a caminhar pela casa em direção a cozinha.

\- Moleque! - Gritou o tio quando Harry estava próximo a escada. - Vai limpar a casa toda hoje! Estamos de saída.

Harry apenas concordou e começou a descer a escada. Não havia visto que seu primo estava vindo logo atrás, e o maior empurrou o moreno com força, que o fez descer rolando pelas escadas.

\- Sai da frente aberração! - Disse o primo que nem tentou desviar do moreno no pé da escada, e com muito gosto pisou na mão direita de Harry.

O moreno preferia mais do que tudo voltar a ficar preso no quarto, era muito mais seguro. Agora a mão do jovem estava machucada, não havia quebrado ou algo tão ruim quanto, mas doía e era claro o roxo que começava a se formar.

Sem ânimo o moreno se levantou e voltou a seguir para a cozinha. Apenas para constatar que seria um dia de trabalho sem alimento. Não havia nenhuma sobra do café da manhã, e o moreno estava muito fraco para conseguir fazer as tarefas de forma rápida.

\- Quando voltarmos quero ver essa casa brilhando. - Disse Petúnia saindo pela porta da frente com o marido e o filho.

Harry se sentiu mais aliviado por, ao menos, ficar sozinho naquele dia. Quando ouviu o carro saindo da garagem o jovem começou a limpar a casa, de uma forma lenta e muito ineficiente.

*

Já estava na metade da tarde, a cozinha e a sala estavam limpas, as roupas seguiam no varal. O jovem ainda teria que limpar os quartos, mas sua mão já estava doendo muito. Os três últimos dedos da mão esquerda estavam com um roxo bem grande, e dobrar os dedos era doloroso.

O moreno estava subindo para limpar os quartos quando uma coruja negra de olhos claros invadiu a casa e parando em seu ombro com uma carta e um pequeno embrulho em sua pata.

O jovem não demorou a pegar tudo e permitir que a coruja voasse de volta ao seu dono. Ele sentia que toda a dor em seu corpo havia desaparecido. A esperança que tinha em sair daquele lugar estava bem na sua frente. Em suas mãos.

Ele não demorou a estar sentado na cama abrindo a carta.

_”No pacote há uma chave de portal, use-a para vir para a minha casa._

_Diga Marddle e a chave se ativará._

_Você conseguirá trazer sua coruja junto.”_

A carta não estava assinada, mas não precisava, o moreno sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia, Riddle.

E aquela era a hora perfeita para fugir. O jovem pegou seu malão e jogou dentro dele todos os seus pertences, suas roupas, o quadro de seus pais, as coisas da escola, tudo. Pegou o malão e a gaiola com Edwiges e desceu para fora da casa. Assim qualquer um poderia ver que o garoto estava fugindo de casa, e não que fora sequestrado.

O jovem virou algumas ruas e chegou em um bosque perto do parquinho. Finalmente pegou a chave de portal para poder ir para o único lugar que ele ficaria seguro.

\- Marddle.


	13. Chapter 13

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Voldemort teve seu corpo e sua magia reduzidos aos de uma criança de sete anos. O Lord se manteve na Mansão Malfoy para manter sua segurança, pois qualquer auror que o encontrasse poderia facilmente derrotá-lo neste momento.

O homem, agora garoto, passou seus dias a procura de uma explicação para o que havia acontecido com seu corpo. E nenhuma explicação era realmente satisfatória. A mais aceitável era que por conta do reflexo do feitiço da morte, sua magia protegeu seu corpo que acabou tendo suas forças físicas e mágicas reduzidas.

O único problema nesta explicação era que nada dizia se a magia voltaria com o tempo, ou se seu corpo voltaria ao normal em breve. Isso era frustrante para o Lord que desejava ter ao menos todo o seu poder de volta.

\- Milord. - Disse Lucius ao adentrar o quarto de visitas da mansão que Tom havia se apossado.

\- Entre. Onde está o Snape? - Perguntava o garoto sentado em uma poltrona sem nem tirar seus olhos do livro.

\- Ele disse que viria em breve, estava pegando um dos ingredientes que o senhor pediu.

Para Lucius com certeza era bizarro falar daquela forma tão formal com uma pessoa que parecia uma criancinha. O homem ainda temia o garoto, como qualquer pessoa com bom senso temeria.

Tanto Malfoy quanto Snape sabiam que o Lord havia perdido uma grande parte de seus poderes, mas nenhum dos dois ousaria desrespeitar o jovem. Por mais que ele não tivesse grande poder físico ou mágico no momento, seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

\- Entendo… - O jovem fechou o livro e o deixou na pequena mesa ao lado da cadeira, antes de olhar nos olhos do loiro. - Como estão as coisas no Ministério?

\- Todos acreditam que o mundo mágico está a salvo, que você morreu na casa dos Potters naquela noite. - Explicava Lucius.

\- É porque fui bem eu que tentei matar um bebê indefeso. - O Lord dizia ironicamente.

Riddle odiava como o mundo mágico o tratava como o errado, Dumbledore havia transformado a imagem de Riddle em algo deturpado, algo que ele não era. Ainda levaria muito tempo para o garoto voltar a ter seu corpo de homem adulto, e sua magia poderosa. E seria melhor que todos acreditassem em sua morte, evitaria que ele fosse perseguido.

Enquanto Riddle pensava sobre o que havia ouvido Snape adentrou o quarto do Lord o comprimentando formalmente.

\- Encontraram Nagini? - O olhar do Lord brilhava, ele precisava ter certeza da segurança da serpente.

\- Não, milord. - Começou a falar o moreno. - Fizemos buscas próximo a casa dos Potter, e na sua mansão, mas não a encontramos.

\- Ao menos conseguiu os ingredientes, Snape? - O Lord estava irritado por saber que ele mesmo teria que encontrar a serpente, e ele sabia como não poderia fazer sozinho.

\- Sim, milord. Todos estão aqui.

Snape tirou de seu bolso uma pequena caixa, com um toque de varinha a caixa voltou ao seu tamanho original, um pouco maior que o palmo do homem. E foi aberta para que o Lord pudesse conferir que tudo o que havia solicitado estava ali.

\- Pode deixar a caixa na mesa. - O Lord indicou a mesa que havia abaixo da janela. - Lucius, diga que podem cessar as procurar por Nagini, eu mesmo a encontrarei já que vocês são inúteis para isso, está dispensado Lucius.

\- Sim, milord. - Foi a resposta do loiro, antes de sair do quarto deixando os outros dois a sós.

\- Severus, o que aconteceu com o menino? - O Lord não demonstrava sua preocupação, mas ele estava muito ansioso para saber o que Dumbledore havia feito com o garoto que poderia destruir todos os planos dele.

\- Dumbledore deixou com a família trouxa, a tia do menino Potter. - Snape não gostava nada disso, seu olhar era obviamente de preocupação.

\- Claro, aquele velho nunca deixaria o menino saber como é poderoso, desenvolver sua magia desde cedo. - Reclamava Riddle até perceber o olhar de Snape. - O que te atormenta? Sei que você conhecia a mãe do menino, Lily, certo?

\- Milord? Sim eu conhecia a Lily, mas nada me atormenta. - Tentava mentir o mais velho.

\- Você vai me contar a verdade ou quer me permitir descobrir se minhas habilidades de legilimência também foram afetadas? - Riddle estava realmente irritado.

\- Desculpe milord. A irmã da Lily, Petúnia, odeia magia, odeia tudo do mundo mágico. Ela provavelmente vai transformar a vida do menino num inferno. Isso é o que me atormenta milord. - Snape odiava ter sua mente invadida, mesmo que pudesse evitar que o Lord visse certas coisas através da oclumência.

\- E a maldita proteção de sangue é o que nos impediria de tirar o garoto daquele lugar, imagino. - Ponderou o Lord.

\- Sim, milord.

\- Teremos que esperar até que ele tenha idade suficiente para ir a Hogwarts. Até lá ele estará pela própria sorte. - O Lord pensava em voz alta, ponderando todas as possibilidades para tirar o jovem Potter da família, mas era impossível graças a proteção de sangue. - Preciso do seu auxílio para preparar a poção que localizará a Nagini.

*

\- Agora Severus, tudo o que falta na poção é o meu sangue, retirado de forma trouxa.

O Lord pegou uma faca e cortou a palma da mão, permitindo que uma quantidade considerável de sangue caísse dentro da poção. Enquanto Severus continuava a mexer a mistura na velocidade e direção correta.

Assim que a poção tomou uma cor verde escuro, o Lord soubesse que estava pronta. Com um balançar de varinha a mão do garoto foi curada, e então ele pode desenrolar o mapa da Inglaterra no chão do laboratório.

O mapa era bem grande, para ser mais fácil definir exatamente o ponto que a serpente estava.

Com as instruções do Lord, Snape deixou que a poção fluísse pelo mapa. O líquido verde havia sido derramado por completo, e sozinho ficou exatamente sobre todo o território da Inglaterra. O Lord fez alguns movimentos de varinha, e três pontos dourados apareceram no mapa, algo que o Lord estranhou.

O primeiro ponto dourado era em um cemitério, e Riddle sabia exatamente o que havia naquele lugar. Seu diário que era uma de suas horcrux estava enterrado junto a cova de seu pai.

O segundo ponto estava no extremo oposto da floresta próxima a casa destruída da família Potter. Ali estava Nagini. Era fácil entender porque os comensais não foram capazes de encontrá-la, nem mesmo Tom tentaria procurá-la naquele lugar.

Mas o terceiro ponto intrigou o homem, porque não deveria existir terceiro ponto. Com um balançar de varinha a imagem de uma casa era visível na frente dos dois.

\- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Riddle confuso.

\- É a casa dos tios do menino Potter. - Disse Snape. - Nagini está lá?

\- Não, ela está na floresta, aqui. - Rapidamente a imagem de uma caverna de animais apareceu no lugar da casa da família Dursley.

\- Então por que… - Severus foi interrompido no meio.

\- Não pergunte, apenas me leve até esta floresta. - Riddle foi bem seco ao dizer, não queria falar sem antes pesquisar ao certo o que havia acontecido.

\- Sim, milord.


	14. Chapter 14

Riddle sentiu a magia de Harry presente dentro da proteção mágica que rodava a casa. Mas achou estranho quando depois de cinco minutos não escutou a porta da frente sendo aberta. Uma sensação de preocupação correu pelo corpo do Lord, que saiu pela casa quase em uma corrida.

Ao abrir a porta Riddle estava preparado para até mesmo ter que enfrentar alguém que tivesse conseguido utilizar a chave de portal junto de Harry. Algo que tecnicamente era impossível, a chave só iria funcionar com a magia do garoto e a coruja.

O que viu no jardim fez sua preocupação se tornar medo. O jovem estava jogado no chão, com a gaiola da coruja caída ao seu lado, assim como seu malão. O mais velho não demorou para chegar perto do menor e checar suas funções vitais.

O jovem respirava lentamente, e seu coração batia tão lento quanto. Riddle sentiu-se mais calmo por isso, mas não demorou a pegar o menor no colo para levá-lo para dentro.

O garoto era mais leve do que o Lord imaginou que ele poderia ser. O pequeno estava pálido, e notavelmente mais magro do que da última vez que viu o garoto. Riddle não sabia o que o menino tinha, se fora atacado foi por algo que não deixou nenhum resquício mágico que o homem pudesse sentir.

Não demorou para os dois estarem no quarto de Harry e ele ser posto na cama com delicadeza. Riddle não era um medibruxo, mas sabia utilizar sua varinha para procurar o que o jovem tinha. Foi estranho para o homem compreender que tudo o que o garoto tinha era uma forte anemia e desnutrição.

O mais velho fez com que o jovem tomasse algumas poções para reposição de energia e nutrientes. E passou uma pasta viscosa na mão roxa do menino, para então enfaixá-la, impedindo que ele de movimentar os dedos.

Para evitar que a magia afetasse a recuperação do garoto, Riddle calmamente começou a trocar as roupas do jovem. O que acabou permitindo que este visse as várias marcas roxas espalhadas pelo pequeno corpo, e também algumas cicatrizes.

Passou a pasta viscosa, que havia usado na mão do garoto, nas marcas roxas. Mas quando estava passando a pasta em um roxo na costela do menino, pode reparar em uma marca diferente. Duas marcas de queimadura, uma acima da costela e outra na parte de trás do braço. Elas não eram recentes, a pele já havia se recuperado a muito tempo. Deixando apenas uma pele mais fina e clara no lugar.

\- O que fizeram com você meu menino? - Disse Riddle.

Não podia imaginar que bruxo faria algo assim. Normalmente bruxos destruíram o psicólogo, não o físico. Teria que perguntar mais tarde quando o garoto estivesse consciente o que aconteceu.

Sim, Riddle sabia que Harry não tinha a melhor vida com os tios. E quando recebeu a carta do garoto seu coração gelou por um momento. Com medo do que poderia acontecer ao jovem.

*

\- Milord, me perdoe aparecer sem ser convidado, mas isso chegou até mim a poucos minutos. - Malfoy dizia enquanto entregava a carta de Harry.

O Lord a pegou e a abriu, desde que Harry havia saído da casa dele Riddle não havia recebido mais do que algumas informações de Snape. Informações que deixaram de chegar quando o jovem entrou de férias e ninguém mais o via.

\- Fez bem em ter trazido a carta imediatamente, pode ir agora.

O homem loiro saiu imediatamente com as ordens do Lord, deixando o moreno sozinho sentado no escritório.

 _\- Tem o cheiro do Harry nessa carta, ele está bem?_ \- Perguntou a serpente enquanto subia no colo do Lord.

 _\- Por favor, me tire daqui. É tudo o que a carta diz._ \- O Lord colocou a mão no rosto. _\- Eu já deveria ter entrado em contato com ele antes. Se ele me mandou isso, deve estar desesperado._

 _\- E o que vai fazer Tom?! Não pode deixar meu menino! Se ele pediu sua ajuda é porque precisa!_ \- A serpente estava nervosa e preocupada.

_\- Claro que vou ajudá-lo. Você sabe que me importo com o garoto._

Riddle fez com que a serpente saísse de seu colo para que ele pudesse sair da mesa e fosse até a estante a sua direita. Escondido atrás de alguns livros estava um pequeno pacote de veludo preto.

 _\- O que é isso Tom?_ \- Nagini estava mais do que curiosa.

 _\- Algo que vai trazer o nosso garoto de volta._ \- Riddle havia se sentado outra vez para escrever a carta para Harry. _\- Nunca deveria ter deixado o garoto sair dessa casa._

*

_\- Como está o meu filhote?!_ \- Nagini gritava enquanto entrava no quarto de Harry.

 _\- Não grite, sua histérica. Ele está dormindo._ \- Respondeu o mais velho enquanto observava a serpente subir na cama do garoto.

_\- O que você fez com ele Tom?!_

_\- Ele estava assim quando chegou Nagini._ \- Riddle revirou os olhos pela forma que a serpente o atacou com palavras.

 _\- E quando ele vai acordar?_ \- A serpente estava mais do que preocupada.

_\- Provavelmente em algumas horas. Deveria fazer companhia para ele, eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas._

A serpente concordou, e ficou deitada na cama de Harry, sentindo como ele ressoava calmo e tranquilo.

Riddle não demorou a descer pela casa e seguir para seu escritório. Sim, ele havia dado poções para o garoto, mas eram poucas as poções que o homem tinha na casa. Apenas para caso de necessidade, algo que ele não imaginou precisar.

Era um pouco tarde, mas Snape apareceu com o chamado do Lord. O homem não tinha como um de seus principais aliados um dos melhores poçionistas para não utilizá-lo em caso de necessidade.

\- Milord. - Snape falava enquanto se sentava na frente do Lord.

\- Eu preciso de poções. - Disse Riddle. - Para recuperação física e anemia. E quaisquer outras que você considere útil para recuperação de desnutrição.

\- Milord, o senhor está bem? - O poçionista não esperava aquele pedido do Lord.

\- Sim, eu estou bem. As poções não são para mim. - O Lord fez uma pausa para respirar antes de continuar. - Mas preciso delas urgentemente.

\- Sim Milord, precisa de algo mais?

\- Não, apenas que traga as poções assim que tiver terminado.

Snape assentiu e saiu do escritório aparatando para fora dos domínios do Lord quando saiu de dentro da casa.

Riddle sabia que precisava resolver os assuntos sobre como seria anunciado seu retorno, mas ele não tinha cabeça para isso no momento. Tudo o que ele queria era que o garoto que estava dormindo no andar de cima acordasse e dissesse que estava bem.

Levou um tempo para o Lord parar de pensar em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido com o garoto para que ele pedisse ajuda. Mas pelo estado em que estava, era claro que os tios do menor haviam feito muito mal a ele.

Quando Tom trocou as roupas de Harry pode ver perfeitamente as cicatrizes no corpo do garoto, algumas eram finas como feitas por unhas. Mas outras eram mais profundas e maiores, o homem não conseguia imaginar exatamente o que havia marcado o corpo de Harry.

Havia apenas duas cicatrizes que se destacaram de todas as outras, uma marca de queimado que havia no início da costela do lado direito, a marca não era muito grande. E a outra estava na parte de baixo do braço, próximo a axila, essa era um pouco maior.

Poderia imaginar facilmente o que havia marcado a pele do garoto com as formas geométricas nada uniforme. Um líquido fervendo provavelmente.

O Lord não aguentava mais ficar se torturando pensando em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido ao garoto se ele tivesse se negado a ajudá-lo. Mas agora Harry estava seguro, e se dependesse de Riddle, nem para Hogwarts o jovem voltaria.

Já passava da meia noite quando o homem decidiu ver como o garoto estava. E quando adentrou o quarto do menino, não foi espanto ver que ele dormia calmamente enroscado em Nagini.

 _\- Ele acordou?_ \- Riddle estava ansioso, se o jovem tivesse acordado ele se sentiria mais calmo.

\- _Não._ \- Riddle não estava feliz com a resposta. _\- Mas ele chamou por você enquanto dormia._

 _\- Então ele está bem._ \- O homem se sentia mais calmo.

 _\- Se ele acordar eu te chamo, Tom._ \- A serpente sabia que o homem acabaria ficando a noite inteira vigiando o garoto. _\- Você fica com um humor péssimo quando não dorme, e não quero que desconte nele, vá dormir._

 _\- Seu jeito amável de se preocupar comigo me emociona._ \- Riddle deu um pequeno sorriso antes de deixar o quarto do menor.

*

Harry sentia seu corpo pesado, ele estava exausto, mesmo depois de uma longa noite de sono. Quando abriu seus olhos agradeceu por estar em um ambiente com quase nenhuma luz. Ele não tinha certeza onde estava, mas quando olhou melhor reconheceu o ambiente.

Estava em seu quarto na casa de Riddle. Havia dado certo, ele havia conseguido chegar até o único lugar que ele estaria verdadeiramente seguro.

Ao observar melhor notou que ele não estava com as roupas velhas e grandes que ele usava ao usar a chave de portal. O moreno estava com o pijama que usou nos dias que ficou na casa do Lord.

O jovem sentiu seu rosto corar ao pensar que apenas uma pessoa poderia ter trocado as roupas dele. Nunca realmente sentiu vergonha de se trocar na frente dos amigos com quem dividia o quarto em Hogwarts. Mas a ideia de Riddle ter não apenas visto o jovem apenas de cueca, o homem também trocou a roupa que Harry usava.

Era constrangedor.

Harry respirou fundo tentando tirar essa imagem de sua mente. O que era quase impossível, porque agora o moreno se lembrava que haviam muitas marcas de roxo ao longo de seu corpo. E também que quem olhasse com atenção veria em suas costas uma quantidade significativa de cicatrizes.

Bruxos não causam machucados que deixam marcas físicas. E todos os acidentes de quadribol foram devidamente curados sem deixar nenhuma marca. Todas as cicatrizes em seu corpo foram causadas por seus tios. E Riddle com quase toda a certeza viu as marcas.

 _\- Meu garoto, você finalmente acordou, estava preocupada._ \- Harry não havia olhado muito bem na cama por isso não havia visto a serpente que agora havia deslizado para ficar mais perto do rosto do garoto.

_\- Desculpe te preocupar, você passou a noite toda comigo?_

_\- Sim, o Tom já havia te dado poções e trocado sua roupa quando eu cheguei._ \- A serpente provavelmente era um dos seres que mais se preocupava com Harry. _\- É bom que Tom não tenha feito nada enquanto você estava desacordado, você é apenas um menino._

 _\- Acho que ele não fez nada._ \- O moreno estava sem graça com a ideia que a serpente havia colocado em sua mente.

 _\- Não saia da cama, vou chamar o Tom, ele ainda está dormindo._ \- A serpente começou a descer da cama quando foi impedida por Harry.

 _\- Espera, Nagini..._ \- Nigini se virou para o garoto antes dele continuar a falar. _\- Ele ficaria bravo se eu fosse acordá-lo?_ \- Harry ruborizou um pouco com a ideia de ver Riddle dormindo.

_\- Acho que não, ele disse que queria saber imediatamente quando você acordasse._

_\- Então… Eu vou falar com ele, me sinto muito melhor já._ \- O moreno começou a sair da cama de forma calma, ele sabia que ainda estava sem comer a muitos dias e que qualquer movimento agressivo o deixaria tonto.

 _\- Vou ir caçar, mas se algo aconteceu com você eu juro que mordo o Tom!_ \- Nagini dizia em um tom ameaçador que apenas a serpente conseguia ter.

 _\- Não acho que ele vai fazer algo, se ele fosse fazer provavelmente já teria feito, ele teve muitas horas enquanto eu estava desmaiado._ \- O moreno disse com um sorriso doce enquanto terminava de sair do quarto.


	15. Chapter 15

Não foi difícil encontrar Nagini na floresta, ela estava em uma caverna que Snape não conseguiu entrar pelo seu tamanho. Mas por Tom ter apenas um metro e vinte de altura, ele conseguiu entrar engatinhando.

Foi necessário chamar apenas algumas vezes para a serpente vir de encontro ao seu dono mais do que feliz por Tom tê-lo encontrado.

\- _Tom! Eu tentei encontrar você na floresta! Onde você estava?!_ \- A serpente estava feliz por encontrar o agora garoto, e preocupada pelo sumiço do mesmo.

\- _Tenha calma Nagini, enquanto eu te der um banho eu explico o que aconteceu._ \- Disse o garoto saindo para fora da pequena caverna.

- _Você vai ter que me explicar muita coisa Tom._ \- Disse a serpente ao ver que seu Lord agora era um garotinho.

- _Eu vou ter que aguentar você me enchendo o saco por muito tempo isso sim!_ \- O garoto disse com um pequeno sorriso direcionado a serpente.

Assim que todos estavam posicionados, Snape aparatou para a mansão Malfoy outra vez.

*

- _Criança, já passam das dez da noite, já deveria estar dormindo._ \- Nagini disse subindo para a cama de Tom, que no momento estava vazia.

- _Nagini já fazem duas semanas, você ainda não se cansou de ficar fazendo isso?!_ \- Tom não estava realmente bravo, a animação da serpente tirava um pouco sua mente de suas pesquisas exaustivas.

- _Você sabe que é mais forte do que eu Tom._ \- Se serpentes sorrisem agora Nagini estaria rindo.

- _Vai dormir logo, eu sei que você é que é a criança que está com sono._ \- O garoto deu um bocejo que apenas deu mais motivos para a serpente ser irritante.

\- _Você deveria vir dormir também, sabe que você não é produtivo quando está com sono._

Tom simplesmente desistiu de argumentar com a serpente e foi se deitar com a mesma. Infelizmente para o moreno, ele estava sim no corpo de uma criança, o que o obrigava a ter muitas horas de sono a mais do que ele era habituado.

Antes de seu corpo ser magicamente alterado ele dormia no máximo seis horas por dia, ele era muito mais produtivo. Agora, ele dormia facilmente dez horas, isso era horrível para suas pesquisas.

Pesquisas essas que não explicavam porque a casa onde Harry Potter estava apareceu no mapa onde deveriam mostrar apenas a localização de suas horcrux. Não fazia sentindo, Tom não havia feito nenhum sacrifício naquela noite para sem querer ter feito de Harry uma horcrux.

*

Foram longos meses de pesquisa, na biblioteca Malfoy e na biblioteca Black, a procura de todos os tipos de magia negra que pudessem explicar aquilo. Levou quase seis meses de pesquisa para descobrir a verdade.

Harry poderia ser chamado de horcrux da vida. Pelas pesquisas que o Lord havia feito essa era a melhor definição para o que havia acontecido.

Em suas pesquisas Riddle descobriu que havia um tipo de horcrux involuntária que poderia ser criada por alguém que já teve sua alma dividida uma vez. Era difícil acreditar em tudo o que estava escrito no livro, mas era sua melhor explicação.

_Uma pessoa que esteja sofrendo um atentado contra a sua vida cria uma horcrux no ser vivo mais próximo. Esta horcrux apenas é criada por alguém que já tenha criado voluntariamente uma._

_A horcrux da vida armazena parte de sua alma de forma diferente de uma horcrux comum. A principal diferença é que a horcrux da vida não pode ser destruída por outra pessoa que não seja seu criador. E a pessoa que se tornou a horcrux não morre por envelhecimento._

_Se destruída o criador pode ter sua parte da alma de volta, mas a pessoa que guardava esta parte morre._

_Contudo, a horcrux da vida é melhor aproveitada se ela se manter próxima ao seu criador. Esta permite os dois seres compartilhem poderes mágicos tais como:_

_• Força Mágica_

_• Sentimentos¹_

_• Telepatia_

_Nem todos os poderes mágicos compartilhados são conhecidos._

_¹ Os sentimentos apenas são compartilhados se forem sentimentos muito intensos e os dois indivíduos devem estar em um mesmo ambiente._

Sentimentos controversos se instalavam na mente do Lord. Seria muito útil ter sua força mágica aumentada. Contudo, dividir sentimentos era algo que ele não tinha vontade de fazer, principalmente porque o sentimento mais forte que ele tinha era ódio ou raiva.

Seria sim algo útil no futuro. Precisava do garoto ao seu lado.

O único empecilho seria que ele não poderia simplesmente tirar o garoto dos tios.

\- Maldita proteção de sangue. - Murmurava Tom olhando o livro. - Eu poderia criar o garoto… Ele seria um mago muito poderoso… Mas talvez...

Riddle não demorou a convocar Snape para seu quarto, ele precisava que o homem desenvolvesse uma poção, mas o homem teria tempo. Dez anos seria tempo suficiente para que o que ele queria fosse feito.

\- Milord. - Disse o moreno adentrando o quarto.

\- Preciso que desenvolva algo, e que seja feito perfeitamente. - Riddle disse caminhando pelo quarto antes de finalmente voltar a se sentar em sua poltrona e encarar o homem.

\- Tudo o que precisar milord.

\- Preciso que desenvolva uma poção que permita que eu veja o menino Potter. - Snape iria falar algo, mas o Lord não permitiu. - Sei que há coisas que você não é capaz de fazer. A proteção de sangue não vai me permitir que eu o observe, mas se ele estiver em Hogwarts sei que é possível. E claro a poção não pode ser detectada por ninguém.

\- Farei o meu melhor para fazer perfeitamente, milord.

\- Você tem dez anos Severus, deve ser tempo suficiente para criar algo perfeito. - Riddle sorria, algo que era assustador mesmo no rosto de uma criança de sete anos.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry estava parado em frente a porta do quarto olhando sua mão direita enfaixada. O moreno não conseguia parar de pensar em como Riddle havia cuidado tão bem dele.

O jovem ainda se sentia fraco por não ter comido nada nos últimos dias, mas se sentia mais forte, provavelmente por conta das poções que Riddle havia dado a ele.

O menor juntou toda sua coragem para abrir a porta do quarto de Riddle, que não estava trancada. Ele pode confirmar como o quarto era de um legítimo sonserino com todos os tons verde e prata rodeando o quarto.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, se sentia uma criança por invadir o quarto de Riddle. Contudo, a própria Nagini havia dito que o homem ficaria feliz de saber que Harry estava bem. Então seu corpo se mexeu sozinho adentrando mais ainda o quarto.

O garoto não sabia porque, mas ele havia se deitado ao lado de Riddle, no espaço grande que havia ao lado direito do homem. O menor queria tocar o homem que parecia tão pacífico quanto dormia.

\- Riddle… - O menor chamava com uma voz baixa.

O mais velho se virou na cama ainda sonolento, e tocou no rosto do menor que estava ao seu lado. Os dedos do Lord dedilhavam o rosto delicado do menor, que não rejeitava os toques calmos.

\- Como está se sentindo? - A voz de Riddle era calma e um pouco mais rouca do que normalmente.

\- Muito melhor. - Harry sentia seu rosto corar pelo homem ainda estar acariciando seu rosto. - Obrigado.

\- Eu tentei te tirar dos seus tios. - Contava Riddle com calma. - Mas a maldita proteção de sangue me impedia de chegar perto.

\- Proteção de sangue? - Harry sentia que nunca teria aprendido tudo sobre o mundo mágico.

\- Sim. Até o bruxo completar a maioridade se ele estiver com a família de sangue, ele e a família possuem a proteção. Algo que impede que as pessoas entrem em contato com a família. - O homem explicou com calma e então se sentou na cama tirando a mão do rosto do garoto.

\- Isso significa que eu vou ter que ficar ainda com os meus tios? Até os meus 17 anos?

O olhar do menor começou a ficar mais verde pelas lágrimas que se juntavam em seus olhos. Elas não demoraram a começar a rolar. Riddle odiava ver Harry com lágrimas em seu rosto.

O homem calmamente limpou algumas das lágrimas que o garoto tinha. O mais velho sabia de algo que poderia ajudar, mas sabia que levava um certo tempo.

\- Não chore pequeno. - Riddle ainda secava as lágrimas do menor. - Tem um jeito de te livrar da sua família.

As lágrimas pararam de rolar pelo rosto do menor, tendo total e completa atenção no que o homem falava.

\- Pelas leis bruxas, um bruxo menor de idade pode pedir sua emancipação aos quinze anos. - Harry acompanhava o que o homem dizia concordando com a cabeça. - Mas tem alguns poréns para isso.

\- Tipo?

\- O bruxo não pode ter os pais vivos. - Pontuou o homem.

\- Eu não tenho. O que mais?

\- Deve ter sofrido abusos psicológicos ou físicos, e eles devem ser provados. - Riddle sabia que o menor não gostava de reviver seu passado.

\- Eles vão ler a minha mente? - Harry não queria ter sua mente revirada, sua mão não enfaixada apertou seu braço oposto.

\- Talvez, ou talvez usem métodos menos invasivos como Soro da Verdade, é algo mais leve do que Veritaserum.

\- Vai doer? - Harry estava cansado de sentir dor.

\- Não fisicamente, mas talvez emocionalmente por lembrar dos acontecimentos.

\- E como eu faço para entrar com o pedido? - Harry falava de uma forma quase sem esperança de que fosse ter seu pedido atendido.

\- Eu não sei, alguns dos meus comensais trabalham no ministério. - Riddle pensou um pouco antes de continuar. - Amanhã tenho uma reunião com eles. Falarei com um dos que trabalha no ministério para que veja tudo o que é necessário para isso.

\- Obrigado. - Um brilho de esperança existia no olhar do menor. Em resposta o mais velho sorriu.

\- Vamos descer tomar café da manhã. Você está desnutrido e precisa ser alimentado. - Harry concordou com a cabeça antes de seguir Riddle pela casa.

Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem sentados na sala de jantar tomando o café da manhã. Harry encarava as opções que tinha, eram todas bem leves, mas bastante nutritivas.

Com certa dificuldade o menor pegou uma fatia de pão e passou um pouco de geleia de uva. Sua mão direita enfaixada dificultava que ele fizesse as coisas direito.

Riddle desistiu de ficar apenas observando o sofrimento do jovem que tentava pegar um pouco de salada de frutas em uma tigela. Com um balançar de varinha duas conchadas da salada de frutas foram para a tigelada, e com outra o pão foi cortado em pequenos cubinhos fáceis de comer.

\- Obrigado. - Harry não conseguia olhar para o homem, ele não estava acostumado a terem pessoas sendo gentis com ele daquela forma.

\- Sua mão deve melhorar em dois dias no máximo. - Riddle estava levemente curioso para saber porque a mão dele estava daquela forma, mas sabia que o melhor era não perguntar.

\- Riddle… - Harry ainda acuado queria perguntar.

\- Sim?

\- Eles não vão me procurar? Não vão conseguir fazer uma ligação entre nós? Não vão te achar? - Agora o garoto encarava o homem, com um olhar de medo.

\- Seus tios darão queixa sobre seu desaparecimento ao ministério? - O homem perguntou sério.

\- Dúvido muito, provavelmente vão dar graças por eu ter sumido.

\- Então não precisa se preocupar com mais nada. - Riddle tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que deixava o menor com mais calma.

\- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? - Como resposta o homem apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. - Por que você tentou me tirar dos meus tios? - Harry estava confuso e curioso pela resposta.

\- Primeiro porque um bruxo nascido em uma família de bruxos deve crescer no mundo bruxo. - Harry apenas observava esperando por mais informações. - E segundo porque eu sabia que Dumbledore iria te manipular para ficar contra mim, dizendo mentiras e mais mentiras. Do mesmo jeito que ele fez o mundo bruxo acreditar que ele era o herói e eu o vilão.

\- Qualquer lugar seria melhor para crescer do que aquela família. - Harry se sentia feliz por Riddle ter tentado tirá-lo daquele lugar. E triste por ter demorado tanto tempo para descobrir a verdade, por ter sido manipulado. - Até mesmo um orfanato.

\- Se você tivesse sorte e sua magia não se manifestasse cedo, sim um orfanato seria um lugar melhor. - Riddle parecia se lembrar do passado enquanto falava. - Se sua magia se manifestassem cedo, você provavelmente sofreria tanto quanto com seus tios. Seria excluído e apanharia das outras crianças do orfanato.

\- Você fala isso como se fosse uma experiência própria… - Harry olhou nos olhos de Riddle, e pode sentir como aquelas palavras eram sim uma experiência própria do homem. - Achei que você fosse um filho de família sangue-puro criado dentro de todas as tradições e tudo mais.

\- Não, a maioria das coisas ditas sobre mim é mentira. - Riddle ainda estava calmo enquanto falava.

\- E quais são as verdadeiras? - Harry estava mais do que curioso para conhecer mais daquele homem.

\- Vamos conversar sobre isso em outro momento. - Riddle disse se levantando da mesa. - Você deve descansar por hora.

Harry não havia ficado feliz por não ter recebido nenhuma resposta, mas não era como se não fosse sempre assim. Como se não estivesse acostumado a receber meias respostas. A única diferença era que dessa vez era algo pessoal de Riddle, e o homem tinha o total direito de não querer falar sobre o passado.

Assim que Riddle saiu da sala de jantar, Harry seguiu seus conselhos e subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Por mais que tivesse se alimento e dormido longas horas, o jovem se sentia sonolento, provavelmente por conta da recuperação que o corpo estava tendo.

*

\- As poções que o senhor pediu, milord. - Snape dizia abrindo uma pasta com inúmeras poções.

\- Foi realmente mais rápido do que eu esperava. - Mesmo com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, a forma do Lord era assustadora.

\- Como ele está? - Snape foi um tanto atrevido em sua pergunta, mas Harry ainda era filho de Lily, ainda deveria proteger o garoto.

\- No momento dormindo, Nagini não larga dele.

\- E isto não é perigoso? - Snape estava claramente assustado com a ideia da serpente junto do jovem.

\- Ela mataria qualquer um que se aproximasse com intenções hostis. Ele está seguro. - Até mesmo Riddle tinha sido ameaçado pela serpente se fizesse algo de ruim ao garoto. Nagini havia se apegado muito ao menino.

\- Ela continua sendo uma serpente de cinco metros que faz todos os seus comensais tremerem de medo. - Relembrou Snape.

\- Mas nenhum dos meus comensais consegue conversar com a Nagini. - Riddle apontou. - Se você pudesse escutá-la.

\- Nem todos nascem com esse dom.

\- Como se o mundo mágico considerasse isso um dom. - Riddle dizia de forma rude.

\- Imagino que deverei proteger o garoto enquanto ele estiver em Hogwarts. - Snape queria confirmar isso antes que fosse ameaçado para fazer tal coisa.

\- Enquanto Dumbledore não desconfiar que Harry mudou de lado, ele estará seguro. - Riddle entrelaçou os dedos, ele iria continuar a falar, mas um grito que ressoou pela casa o fez parar. - Está dispensado.

O Lord não esperou que Snape fosse embora para sair do escritório e subiu as escadas mais do que depressa. Voltando a sua forma humana rapidamente.

Quando viu o menor sentado na cama chorando com uma Nagini tentando acalmá-lo foi como se todo seu instinto protetor aflorasse. O homem se sentou na cama e abraçou o garoto, que chorava compulsivamente em seu peito.

\- Calma. - Riddle passava as mãos com calma nas costas de Harry tentando acalmá-lo. - O quê aconteceu? - Perguntou calmamente.

\- Eles vão… - Harry tentava falar, mas os soluços cortavam suas frases. - Vir atrás… De mim… Tio Válter vai… Me bater…

\- Foi só um pesadelo, tenha calma. - Riddle continuava a tentar acalmar o moreno, o homem sentia aquele sentimento de desespero vindo do menor. Era a primeira vez que sentia o compartilhamento de sentimentos por causa da horcrux da vida.


	17. Chapter 17

Foi difícil mas o menor se acalmou, e a sensação de desespero havia ficado quase nula dentro do coração do mais velho. Riddle continuava abraçando o menor que estava com a cabeça deitada sobre seu ombro. Harry abraçava com força a cintura do homem, não querendo soltá-lo mesmo depois de se acalmar.

\- Foi só um pesadelo, eu estou aqui. - A mão do mais velho acariciava os cabelos escuros que estavam bagunçado.

\- Pode ficar comigo até que eu durma de novo? - Harry estava receoso, porque o homem poderia negar facilmente.

Mesmo com Nagini ao seu lado não era a mesma coisa. A serpente era um amor com ele, mas não tinha o calor que acalmava o coração do menor. Era esse calor que ele precisava, o calor que emanava do corpo de Riddle.

\- Claro, mas você deveria comer antes, já estamos no meio da tarde.

Harry soltou o mais velho contra a vontade, Riddle fez o mesmo. E agora o homem podia olhar como o garoto estava com as bochechas coradas, como seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Não queria ver Harry daquela forma outra vez.

O menor se afastou um pouco do Lord, e viu enquanto ele chamava o elfo e pedia para que trouxesse algo leve para Harry almoçar.

 _\- Já que você vai ficar com ele agora Tom, eu vou caçar algo._ \- Nagini disse saindo lentamente da cama.

 _\- Não ouse subir nas camas sem tomar um banho quando voltar._ \- Foi a única resposta de Riddle.

\- Nagini toma banho? - Perguntou o garoto confuso.

\- Sim, isso parece estranho? - Riddle estava confuso, parecia algo bem normal na mente do homem.

\- Não sei, mas nunca imaginei ela tomando banho. - A mente do garoto imaginava muitas coisas engraçadas, o que fez ele rir.

\- Eu não faço ideia do que você está pensando, mas ela usa a minha banheira. Aquela que você usou a primeira vez que esteve aqui.

\- Aah… - Agora a imagem de Harry não era mais tão engraçada, era mais normal. - É naquela banheira ela cabe.

Enquanto eles conversavam o elfo voltou com uma bandeja com algumas frutas cortadas, e uma sopa com muitos ingredientes para reforçar, além de um suco de laranja. Riddle transformou uma das almofadas da cama em uma mesinha para que o menor pudesse comer com mais facilidade.

Não demorou para o elfo confirmar que nada mais era necessário e sair.

\- Quando você se sentir preparado, eu queria conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu. - Riddle falava com calma.

\- Acho que nunca vou estar preparado. - Harry não gostava de relembrar do que passou, principalmente com o pesadelo que acabou de ter. - Mas, se responder minhas perguntas eu respondo as suas.

\- Que tipo de perguntas? - O mais velho observava o moreno comendo com certa dificuldade com a mão esquerda.

\- Sobre o seu passado…

\- Posso me negar a responder algo que não me sinto confortável em falar? - Questionou o mais velho.

\- Só se eu puder me negar também.

\- Fechado, não vamos falar se for algo muito desconfortável. - Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Como era no orfanato? - Harry preferiu não olhar nos olhos vermelhos para escutar a resposta, apenas observava sua sopa.

\- Horrível e traumatizante, acho que define bem minha vida lá. - Respondeu o mais velho. - Por que você tem tantas cicatrizes?

\- Meus tios odeiam magia, quando ela começou a se manifestar eu comecei a apanhar, como se fosse culpa minha. - O menor não gostava muito de relembrar disso, mas se Riddle estava se abrindo com ele, ele faria o mesmo. - Como foi estudar em Hogwarts?

\- Muito difícil, até meu quinto ano eu não tinha amigos e era fisicamente fraco, um alvo fácil na sonserina. - Riddle não gostava de lembrar como era um alvo não apenas da sonserina, como da grifinória. Talvez todo o passado foi que tornou o homem o que era hoje. - Como está sendo em Hogwarts?

\- Difícil… Eu tinha feito dois amigos quando entrei, a Hermione e o Ronald… Mas a irmã do Ronald faleceu na câmara, foi ela quem pegou o seu diário. Ele me culpa por não ter impedido, como se eu não tivesse tentado. - Harry ainda se sentia chateado por perder o amigo. Era horrível ser culpado de algo que talvez ele nunca conseguisse fazer. Ele tinha apenas doze anos quando tudo aconteceu. - Nagini disse que eu faço parte de você também, o que ela quis dizer?

\- É algo bem complexo para te explicar, talvez você me odeie quando eu te contar. - Riddle suspirou vendo que o menor terminava de comer. - Vamos conversar sobre isso quando você estiver melhor, aí se você quiser ir embora você pode ir, e não vai precisar ficar aqui.

\- É algo tão horrível assim? - Harry estava chateado, Riddle era o único em quem ele podia confiar. Não queria descobrir que o homem na verdade havia feito algo horrível com ele.

\- Não é horrível, é algo que você apenas pode não gostar. - Explicou Riddle, enquanto fazia a bandeja flutuar até a mesa, e a mesinha voltar a ser uma almofada. - Agora você precisa descansar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e se ajeitou melhor embaixo das cobertas. E então esticou a mão para Riddle que a pegou com as duas mãos.

\- Obrigado por cuidar de mim. - Disse o menor com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

\- Não precisa agradecer.

Não levou muito tempo para que Harry acabasse dormindo, seu corpo em recuperação precisava de todo o sono possível naquele momento. E um Riddle ficou sentado na cama, segurando a mão do menor, enquanto observava a calma no rosto do moreno.

*

\- Por hoje estão dispensados. - Disse Voldemort. - Yaxley fique.

Os comensais não demoraram a fazer uma reverência ao Lord, deixando apenas Yaxley e Voldemort sentados na mesa de jantar, na mansão Malfoy. Quando finalmente todos saíram do recinto, e apenas os dois ficaram, o Lord lançou um feitiço de privacidade no ambiente.

\- Preciso que faça algo com total sigilo, Yaxley.

\- Tudo o que milord precisar. - Disse o homem encarando o Lord, ainda sentado em sua cadeira um pouco afastado de Voldemort.

\- Preciso que veja tudo o que é necessário para a emancipação de um garoto de quinze anos. - O Lord encarava o homem, enquanto mexia em sua varinha.

\- Posso perguntar quem seria o garoto, milord?

\- No momento certo você descobrirá. - O Lord estava muito paciente no momento. - Quanto tempo para que consiga essa informação?

\- Dois dias no máximo, milord. - O homem respondeu com receio, sabia como o Lord não gostava de esperar.

\- Traga tudo, incluindo os papéis que precisam ser preenchidos para a próxima reunião. - Concluiu o Lord. - Ah sim, não preciso dizer que ninguém pode saber disso, ou preciso?

\- Não milord, estará tudo comigo na próxima reunião.

\- Dispensado.

O Lord apenas observou enquanto o homem saia da sala, e o feitiço de privacidade foi retirado.

*

Quando Riddle voltou para sua casa já era um horário inapropriado para falar com Harry, deveria ser quase duas horas da manhã. A única coisa que o homem fez questão de fazer era verificar se o moreno estava dormindo.

E não foi nenhum espanto quando abriu a porta, ver que o menor estava dormindo com um livro jogado ao lado dele. Mais um livro sobre artes das trevas. Um sorriso se fez nos lábios do homem antes de encostar a porta.

Um banho quente, e uma cama macia era que Riddle precisava depois da reunião com os comensais. As coisas estavam indo bem, seu retorno seria anunciado em breve, ele estava aos poucos dominando o Ministério, seria apenas uma questão de tempo para conseguir tirar Dumbledore de diretor de Hogwarts. E então, o homem mostraria sua verdadeira face.

Na manhã seguinte Riddle foi até o quarto do menor e bateu na porta, que logo foi permitido a entrada. O menor estava com uma cara de sono, provavelmente havia acordado com as batidas na porta.

\- Bom dia, como está sua mão? - Perguntou Riddle se sentando na cama de Harry.

\- Não está mais doendo, ainda preciso usar a faixa? - Harry encarava a faixa que havia sido trocada no dia anterior depois dele tomar banho.

\- Talvez, vá tomar um banho, ai eu olho como está a sua mão.

Harry concordou e se levantou da cama mais animado, pegou roupas simples no armário, uma cueca, uma calça jeans escura, e uma camiseta normal de algodão, e foi para o banheiro.

O banho do moreno não foi muito demorado, em dez minutos ele estava de volta. Seus cabelos ainda pingavam um pouco quando ele voltava para se sentar na cama, vendo que Riddle folheava o livro que ele estava lendo na noite anterior.

\- Você tem se interessado bastante por artes das trevas. - Comentou Riddle voltando a olhar o menor.

\- Queria poder aprender, os feitiços parecem ser muito mais poderosos tanto para a defesa quanto para ataque.

\- Por enquanto não posso te ensinar, o ministério saberia, e não seria nada bom para você. - Riddle dizia enquanto observava a mão direita do moreno. - Dói para mexer?

\- É um pouco incômodo. - Disse o menor depois de abrir e fechar a mão algumas vezes. - Só poderei ficar lendo os livros até os dezessete anos?

\- Sim, eu não tenho como impedir o ministério de rastrear sua magia. - As marcas roxas haviam ficado amareladas, estavam quase sumindo. - Não precisa enfaixar mais a sua mão, apenas passar o remédio para ativar sua circulação.

\- Está bem. - O menor disse enquanto observava o mais velho passando um líquido viscoso em sua mão.

\- E os outros roxos no seu corpo? Algum deles dói? - Riddle disse um pouco preocupado.

\- Apenas um na costela. - Harry apontou para a costela esquerda.

\- Deite-se de lado e erga a blusa para eu passar o remédio nela também.

Harry se sentiu um pouco envergonhado, mas fez o que o homem disse. Ergueu a camiseta que estava até quase os mamilos, deixando que toda sua pele branca fosse exposta. Principalmente um roxo, que agora estava amarelado, bem grande nas costelas mais para a parte das costas.

Riddle com muita calma passou o líquido viscoso na pele do menor, que se arrepiou um pouco por ser algo gelado. Um pequeno sorriso que se formou no rosto de Riddle não foi percebido por Harry, mas o homem havia gostado de ver a pele clara se arrepiar.

Com um balançar de varinha o mais velho limpou o líquido da mão e colocou o vidro com o remédio na mesa de cabeceira de Harry. Sentou-se aos pés da cama do menor antes de voltar a falar.

\- Amanhã a noite, se importa de ir comigo em uma reunião? - Perguntou o mais velho.

\- Não seria perigoso? - Harry não estava com muita vontade de ser revelado aos comensais ainda.

\- Você não participaria exatamente da reunião, Yaxley deve levar os papeis para sua emancipação, e provavelmente será necessário que você preencha e assine toda a papelada. - Explicou o homem.

\- Então onde eu ficaria? - Harry estava confuso, ele iria à reunião, mas não participaria, era confuso.

\- Na biblioteca, os Malfoys deixam ela trancada com um feitiço, apenas a própria família ou eu pode entrar no lugar.

\- Não me culpe se eu acabar dormindo, suas reuniões são sempre demoradas. - Harry deu um sorriso calmo e se sentou na cama outra vez.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não ficarei bravo se você dormir, os sofás da biblioteca são realmente confortáveis. - Riddle tinha um sorriso de compreensão nos lábios.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry estava na biblioteca da mansão Malfoy, havia muito mais livros naquela biblioteca do que na casa de Riddle, o que era assustador, porque a casa do homem já possuía uma quantidade gigantesca de livros.

O moreno estava olhando entre todas as opções que havia para a leitura e acabou pegando um livro sobre maldições que parecia muito interessante. E não demorou a voltar para a parte principal da biblioteca onde havia uma escrivaninha, e três poltronas bem confortáveis e um sofá bem grande.

O menor se sentou em uma das poltronas e começou a ler o livro, se entregando aquele mundo novo que estava conhecendo. E como havia acontecido nas inúmeras vezes que leu sobre arte das trevas, não demorou muito para o jovem estar tão concentrado que acabou não percebendo a entrada de outra pessoa no lugar.

\- O que está fazendo aqui Potter? - Perguntou um loiro muito confuso.

\- Lendo. - Harry não se deu ao trabalho de erguer os olhos do livro, conhecia tão bem aquela voz que reconhecia em qualquer situação.

\- Isso eu posso ver, não sou cego! Quero saber o que está fazendo na biblioteca da minha casa! - Draco conseguia se descontrolar facilmente quando não tinha as respostas que queria.

\- Pergunte ao Lord, foi ele quem me disse para esperar aqui. - O moreno não conseguiria continuar lendo com o loiro o questionando daquela forma, então simplesmente fechou o livro e levou os olhos ao maior.

\- Não sabia que sacrifícios esperavam na biblioteca e não nas masmorras! - Draco estava muito irritado por Harry estar ali pelo motivo provavelmente menos óbvio, o garoto iria morrer, era o que acreditava o loiro.

\- Draco, sério? - Harry revirou os olhos antes de voltar a falar. - Você acha mesmo que eu viria para a sua casa que está cheia de comensais no andar de baixo se eu não tivesse plena certeza que estou seguro?

\- C-Como assim você está seguro?! - A mente do loiro estava entrando em colapso.

\- Não sei, talvez porque o Lord tenha me trazido aqui? E eu vim por vontade própria? - Harry já estava perdendo a paciência com Draco.

\- Ele vai te matar! Eles vão te matar! - Harry estranhou a forma com que o tom do loiro havia mudado, ele estava preocupado.

\- Ele não vai me matar, e se qualquer comensal me atacar o feitiço vai ser refletido, eu estou seguro. - Harry tentou explicar com calma já que o loiro parecia estar a beira de um ataque de pânico.

\- Como assim o feitiço vai refletir? Você não pode usar magia fora da escola! - Harry se perguntava se Draco era realmente o garoto mais inteligente do ano dele.

\- Isso aqui. - Harry mostrou o colar que era usado para proteger sua mente. - Tem um feitiço de proteção feito pelo Lord, os comensais não podem me machucar, o Lord não vai me machucar.

\- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?!

\- Seu pai testou a mando do Lord, eu sei que funciona. - O loiro parecia compreender melhor a situação aos poucos.

\- Então, o Lord não quer te matar? - Draco esperava uma resposta ansioso.

\- Não, o Lord não quer me matar. E por que você se importa? Achei que me odiasse. - Agora o confuso da situação era Harry.

\- Eu não te odeio… - O loiro estava com as bochechas levemente coradas. - Eu só tenho raiva porque você não quis ser meu amigo no primeiro ano.

\- Sério? - Harry estava incrédulo. - Faz quatro anos que você me atormenta tudo porque você foi um imbecil quando nos conhecemos e eu não quis ser seu amigo?! Sério?!

Harry não teve uma resposta verbal, apenas um balançar de cabeça de um loiro que estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão.

\- E-Eu realmente fui infantil, me desculpe. - Draco não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Harry, apenas para seus pés.

\- Você vai parar de me atormentar? - Draco balançou a cabeça concordando. - Vai parar de xingar a Hermione de sangue-ruim? - O loiro hesitou um pouco mas concordou. - Então eu aceito suas desculpas.

Harry se levantou da poltrona e fico mais perto do loiro, esticando a mão para o mesmo.

\- Amigos? - Harry perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Amigos! - Draco ainda estava corado, mas agora olhava para o moreno, e sua expressão era muito mais aliviada.

Os dois mal tinham soltado as mãos quando o Lord adentrou a biblioteca, com sua forma reptiliana. Harry ainda não tinha se acostumado a ver aquela forma. Na mente de Harry haviam duas pessoas, Tom Riddle, um moreno de olhos vermelhos que era muito gentil com Harry. E Lord Voldemort, um ser reptiliano sem amor ao próximo.

Não era nada fácil conciliar as duas formas em uma pessoa só, era mais fácil simplesmente separar os dois. Por isso ele se sentia com receio ao ver aquela forma, ele sabia que era algo a trabalhar em seu psicológico, algo que levaria tempo.

\- Harry, vamos. - Disse o Lord ignorando completamente Draco.

\- Sim. - Foi a única resposta de Harry, ele deu um olhar para que Draco não se preocupasse com ele e seguiu o Lord pela mansão.

O moreno podia sentir que quase não havia comensais na casa, em comparação a minutos atrás a quantidade de forças mágicas no lugar era bem baixo. No caminho até o escritório no térreo, o jovem não viu nenhum comensal.

Apenas quando entrou no escritório da mansão Malfoy foi que encontrou com um dos comensais, um que ele não conhecia.

\- Sente-se Harry. - O Lord apontou para uma das cadeiras que havia ao redor de uma pequena mesa redonda. O jovem não demorou a se sentar, e o Lord se sentou ao lado, os dois encaram o comensal do outro lado da mesa. - Yaxley, imagino que tenha trazido todos os papéis.

\- Sim milord. - O comensal não conseguia acreditar que estaria cuidado dos papéis para a emancipação de Harry Potter. - Aqui estão. - Sem demora havia um formulário com muitas páginas para o pedido de emancipação.

\- Há alguma coisa importante para saber antes que Harry comece a preencher o formulário? - O comensal ficou sem palavras ao ver que o Lord chamava o garoto pelo primeiro nome.

\- Apenas que levará um tempo para o formulário ser averiguado, para então o Ministério fazer a audiência. - Yaxley sentia que poderia ser cruciado se falasse qualquer coisa errada.

\- Quanto tempo? - O Lord perguntava um pouco impaciente.

\- Um mês se tivermos sorte, no máximo dois meses. - O homem já se preparava para levar a maldição.

\- Achava que o ministério era mais burocrático com isso. - O Lord olhou para o moreno ao lado antes de voltar a falar. - Pode completar o formulário.

Harry pegou uma pena e o tinteiro que estava sobre a mesa e começou a preencher o formulário com todas as inúmeras informações. Seu nome, nome dos pais, nome da família com quem ele residia, quanto tempo ele morava com a família, dentre muitas outros informações.

O que fez o jovem levar um certo tempo para preencher tudo aquilo, até chegar em uma questão que ele não sabia como responder.

\- Eu não sei quem é meu guardião mágico. - Harry disse com um olhar confuso para o Lord.

\- Alvo Dumbledore. - Respondeu o Lord com ódio por dizer aquele nome.

\- Você tem certeza? - Harry não queria acreditar, aquele homem mentiria até para Merlin se necessário.

\- Sim, todos os alunos de Hogwarts que não possuem pais vivos ou algum parente próximo bruxo tem como guardião mágico o diretor do colégio. - O Lord explicou superficialmente, enquanto o moreno apenas aceitou e continuou completando aquele formulário.

Levou mais um tempo e ele finalmente havia completado as mais de dez páginas e assinado. Voltou para a primeira página e entregou de volta ao comensal, que rapidamente deu uma olhada se todas as informações haviam sido colocadas ali.

\- Mais alguma coisa é necessário, Yaxley? - Questionou o Lord.

\- Não milord, entregarei o formulário pela manhã. - Respondeu o homem guardando o formulário na pasta.

\- Assim que tiver informações me atualize, está dispensado.

O homem não demorou a fazer uma reverência e sair do escritório, deixando os dois sozinhos.

\- O que você estava falando com o Malfoy filho? - O Lord questionou.

\- Se você voltar a ser Tom Riddle eu respondo, ainda não me acostumei a falar com o Lord Voldemort. - Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para o homem, que não demorou a deixar a forma reptiliana de lado.

\- Agora vai me responder?

\- Ele estava me pedindo desculpas por ser um imbecil comigo no colégio. - Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- E você aceitou assim? Sem nem fazê-lo sofrer um pouco? - Riddle parecia incrédulo pelo que Harry acabara de fazer.

\- Isso, por quê? Eu deveria ter machucado ele quando ele estava preocupado com a minha segurança? - Harry provocava o homem.

\- E desde quando ele se importa com a sua segurança? Achei que vocês dois se odiassem. - Pontuou Riddle.

\- Eu não faço ideia desde quando ele se importa, mas eu nunca odiei ele, eu odiava as coisas que ele fazia pra me irritar, mas nunca odiei ele. - Harry dizia enquanto pensava um pouco.

\- Mesmo quando ele fez os bottons “Potter Fede”? - Riddle cutucou com palavras o garoto.

\- Como você sabe disso?! - Harry não podia acreditar que Riddle sabia daquilo, não era como se fosse algo relevante para Snape falar para ele.

\- Eu tenho olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares. - Riddle deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso pela resposta. Já que o homem não poderia dizer a verdade, que observava Harry através de uma poção. - Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

\- Eu odiava os bottons. - Harry desviou o olhar de Riddle, ele se sentia chateado por ter sido lembrado de como passou o ano anterior inteiro sendo incomodado por todos com aqueles malditos bottons.

\- Harry… - Riddle notou como o moreno havia ficado chateado, e se sentiu um imbecil por tocar no assunto. O homem sabia como aquilo havia afetado o garoto, e não entendia porque sua mente fez ele falar sobre isso.

\- Podemos ir para casa? - Harry ainda se negava a olhar nos olhos de Riddle, ele queria distância no momento.

\- Podemos.

Riddle queria tentar se desculpar por fazer o menino se chatear por lembrar dos bottons, mas não conseguiu. Harry não olhava para ele, estava chateado. Até mesmo quando chegaram em casa Harry apenas foi para o quarto dizendo que queria ficar sozinho aquela noite.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry desceu para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. O moreno não estava mais chateado com o Riddle, o homem não tinha como saber que aqueles bottons incomodavam mesmo Harry. Então o menino simplesmente decidiu deixar isso para lá.

Quando chegou na sala de jantar o jovem pode confirmar que Riddle já estava tomando seu café da manhã como Harry imaginava. O menor não demorou a se sentar ao lado direito do Lord, dar bom dia e começar a comer.

\- Harry. - Chamou Riddle.

\- Sim?

\- Eu queria me desculpar sobre ontem, não sabia que aquilo te incomoda tanto.

Riddle ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre se relacionar socialmente, mas tinha noção de que deveria se desculpar com o moreno pela gafe não intencional que cometeu.

\- Tudo bem. - Harry voltou seus olhos para as rubis que o encaravam. - Você não tinha como saber que aquilo me incomodava. - Harry deu um sorriso um tanto chateado.

\- E também queria te pedir uma coisa. - O menor apenas observou o homem esperando que continuasse. - Se eu tocar em algum assunto que te incomoda, me diga, eu não sou bom em ler entrelinhas.

\- Eu vou te dizer. - Harry deu um sorriso mais animado.

O café continuou com os dois em um silêncio agradável agora que haviam resolvido uma situação bem importante. Riddle estava quase saindo da mesa quando Harry o chamou.

\- Agora eu já estou bem fisicamente, você poderia me explicar sobre eu ser parte de você? - Harry perguntou esperançoso.

\- Posso. - Riddle estava controverso a falar sobre isso, mas sabia que não podia ocultar a verdade do jovem. - Assim que terminar vá até o meu escritório.

Harry concordou e continuou a tomar seu café da manhã, ansioso pelo que viria.

*

Harry havia se sentado no sofá do escritório, esperando enquanto o Lord procurava um livro em específico. O menor podia sentir seu coração apertado, desesperado por saber a verdade. E se ele descobrisse que Riddle era um monstro tão manipulador quando Dumbledore?

O jovem não queria perder aquele lugar seguro que ele finalmente conseguiu. Ele tinha medo de perder tudo outra vez, de ficar sozinho.

Assim que Riddle se sentou em sua poltrona, Harry sentia que seu coração podia ser ouvido pelo homem, de tão alto que batia. O olhar preocupado de Riddle não deixava Harry mais calmo.

\- Eu criei duas horcrux para me tornar imortal. - Riddle começou a explicar. - O diário que você destruiu na câmara e Nagini.

Harry olhava perplexo para o que o homem dizia. E também se sentia culpado por ter destruído o diário. Porque foi realmente inútil, Gina havia falecido quando Harry conseguiu finalmente destruir o diário.

\- Horcrux são objetos ou seres que tem uma parte da alma de quem a fez, isso permite que mesmo que eu morra eu consiga me recuperar. - Riddle fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - Entendeu isso?

\- S-Sim… - Era muita informação para Harry assimilar, mas ele estava entendendo na medida do possível.

\- Quando tentei impedir que Dumbledore te matasse, a maldição ricocheteou em mim. - Riddle lembrava perfeitamente de como foi estranho quando aquilo aconteceu. - Mas por algum motivo eu não morri, minha magia e o desejo de viver me protegeram.

Harry balançava a cabeça tentando dizer que estava entendendo tudo o que Riddle lhe contava, mesmo sendo muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Por conta do meu desejo de viver, um pedaço da minha alma e da minha força foram para o ser vivo mais próximo. - Riddle não queria continuar, mas precisava. - No caso, você.

Harry estava chocado, o menino queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia. A revelação foi um choque grande demais para que ele conseguisse raciocinar naquele momento. Riddle deu a ele alguns minutos para que o menor se recuperasse da revelação.

\- Então eu sou uma horcrux sua? - Harry ainda estava perplexo.

\- Uma horcrux da vida para ser específico. - Riddle pontuou.

\- Mas o que isso quer dizer? Qual é a diferença? - Harry agora não mais perplexo, estava confuso.

\- Não se tem relatos de alguém que conseguiu fazer uma horcrux com um ser humano. - Riddle explicou. - Então eu não sei se é diferente, mas é diferente de uma horcrux normal.

\- Certo, e o que exatamente significa eu ser uma horcrux da vida? - O olhar de Harry agora era mais que confuso.

\- Esse livro foi o único que encontrei que explica o que exatamente você é. - Riddle fez uma pausa, era difícil falar sobre aquilo. - Não há relatos de muitas horcruxs da vida, então o conhecimento sobre elas é muito pouco.

Agora seria a hora que o homem falaria sobre toda a ligação que os dois possuíam. Era a hora que Riddle mais temia.

\- Você não vai morrer enquanto eu estiver vivo, não importa quantos tentarem te matar, não tem como. - Riddle via a expressão de perplexidade voltando aos olhos verdes. - O único que pode te matar sou eu.

\- Você me tornou imortal?! - Harry não assimilava mais.

\- Não foi algo que eu quis fazer intencionalmente. - Riddle sentia a culpa, mesmo que ele não fosse realmente culpado pelo que aconteceu.

\- Tem mais coisa além disso, né? - Harry sentia que não era tudo, talvez nem perto de tudo.

\- Tem… Podemos compartilhar força mágica, conversar telepaticamente e se estivermos no mesmo ambiente compartilhamos sentimentos. - Riddle concluiu.

\- Acho que isso explica porque eu senti uma dor na cabeça tão grande quando o senhor Malfoy apareceu na primeira vez que estive aqui. - Harry pensava alto.

\- Você sentiu a raiva? - Riddle ficou realmente assustado pelo jovem ter sentido.

\- Eu não senti realmente raiva, eu senti dor na marca. - Harry falava pensando no que havia acontecido.

\- Então a forma que nós sentimos o compartilhamento de sentimentos é diferente. - Concluiu Riddle.

\- Você já sentiu os meus sentimentos? - Harry ficou atônito.

\- Só uma vez, quando você acordou com pesadelo… - Riddle pensou em não falar mais, mas o olhar de Harry pedia por mais informações. - O desespero que você sentia era como se eu estivesse desesperado.

\- Desculpa… - Harry desviou o olhar. - Não queria ter feito você sentir essas coisas…

\- Não pequeno, você não precisa se desculpar por nada. - Riddle saiu de sua poltrona e se sentou ao lado de Harry, tocando com caricia seu rosto. - Você não tem culpa de nada, então, não se sinta culpado.

Harry relutou, mas voltou a olhar o homem nos olhos. Os olhos vermelhos escarlates que por algum motivo faziam ele se sentir muito atraído pelo homem. Talvez agora fazia mais sentido o porquê daquele abraçado, quando ele teve o pesadelo, foi tão reconfortante.

\- Eu posso fazer um teste? - Harry pediu um pouco envergonhado pensando no que queria fazer.

\- Se isso não vai machucar nenhum de nós dois, pode. - Riddle disse pensando em tudo o que o moreno poderia querer testar.

\- Eu acho que não vai machucar… - Harry pensou, lembrando que não machucou da outra vez. - Fica de pé, por favor.

Harry pediu calmamente, e teve seu pedido prontamente atendido por Riddle. O jovem respirou fundo vendo Riddle em pé, ele pensou seriamente em desistir de tentar testar, mas precisava.

O menor com receio se levantou do sofá, com medo do que o Lord faria por conta de seu teste. Mas todos os pensamentos se perderam quando o jovem deu um passo mais perto do homem, e o abraçou. Cruzando seus braços na cintura do Lord e apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

Harry podia sentir como estar daquele jeito era o certo. Os olhos do jovem se fecharam, e seus dedos apertaram levemente o colete que o Lord usava. O menor podia sentir como se tivesse encontrado sua paz.

Demorou alguns bons segundos para Tom entender o que estava acontecendo. O homem também sentia como aquilo era certo, seus braços rodearam o corpo do moreno, fazendo o contato se tornar maior ainda entre os dois.

Passaram-se muitos minutos até que um dos dois tivesse coragem de falar algo. E esse alguém foi Harry.

\- Isso tem a ver com a nossa ligação? - Harry ajeitava melhor a cabeça no peito de Tom. - Eu nunca me senti tão em paz.

\- Eu não sei. - Tom foi mais do que sincero. - Mas eu também sinto essa paz.

Depois disso nada mais foi dito, os dois apenas continuaram abraçados por mais alguns longos e confortáveis minutos. Harry não queria perder aquela sensação de paz, mas havia muito para pensar sobre toda a informação que havia recebido. Então, contra a vontade, o jovem se desfez do abraço.

\- Eu vou para o meu quarto… - Harry disse desviando o olhar. - Posso levar o livro? Quero entender nossa relação.

\- Você está chateado comigo? - Riddle perguntou confuso por Harry não olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Não estou, você não fez nada disso de propósito. - O jovem pegou o livro que Riddle entregou continuando sem olhá-lo.

\- Então por que você está desviando o olhar?

\- Porque… - As bochechas do menor estavam ficando coradas, e o sentimento de vergonha crescia dentro de Harry.

\- Por quê? - Riddle cruzou os braços esperando uma resposta.

\- Porque te abraçar foi mais confortável do que abraçar minha melhor amiga… - Harry disse baixo, mas Tom conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente.

\- E isso é ruim? Você não gostou? - Riddle estava receoso, se Harry o odiasse por algo que ele fez, ele não saberia como lidar.

\- Não é isso… E-Eu gostei de te abraçar… - Harry poderia ser facilmente confundido com um pimentão neste momento.

\- Então qual é o problema, Harry?

\- E-Eu gostei de te abraçar…

Riddle tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Harry gostar de abraçá-lo com certeza era a última coisa que seria um problema. O Lord deu um passo se aproximando do moreno, e o abraçou mais uma vez, sentindo a sensação de estar um pouco mais completo por Harry estar em seus braços.

\- Eu vou te dar quantos abraços você sentir que precisa.

\- Obrigado…

As lágrimas quentes começaram a cair pelo rosto de Harry, ele não estava triste e Tom podia sentir isso. As lágrimas eram de felicidade. A felicidade por ter encontrado o lugar que ele pertencia depois de tanto tempo procurando.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, assimilando tudo o que ele havia descoberto naquela manhã. A ligação que ele possuía com o Lord, por algum motivo que o moreno ainda não compreendia, o deixou muito feliz. Provavelmente por aquela ligação ter uma ideia de ligação familiar, mesmo que Harry soubesse que não era nenhum pouco parecido.

Nagini adentrou o quarto e subiu na cama, se enroscando nas pernas do moreno, e finalmente descansando a cabeça sobre o peito do menor.

- _Tom me contou que vocês conversaram, como foi?_ \- Perguntou a serpente curiosa.

\- _Acho que foi bem._ \- Harry sentia as bochechas corarem ao se lembrar que havia abraçado o Lord. _- _Eu abracei ele, e foi… Bom._

\- _Não precisa se envergonhar meu garoto._ \- Nagini lambeu o rosto de Harry antes de continuar. _- _É apenas a parte da alma dele fazendo você se sentir assim._ _

\- _E isso é ruim?_ \- Harry perguntou confuso, ele havia realmente gostado do sentimento ao abraçar o Lord.

\- _Não isso não é ruim meu menino_.

Harry sorriu, feliz por não ser algo ruim seu sentimento.

*

Os dias finais de férias se passaram tranquilamente. Harry havia se tornado menos tímido com o Lord e as conversas fluíam tranquilamente entre os dois. Alguns pesadelos ainda estavam presentes nas noites de Harry, mas nada que Riddle não conseguisse contornar.

Hoje era o dia de comprar o material do quinto ano. Harry havia conseguido a lista graças a Snape, a pedido do Lord. Porque todas as correspondências do jovem ainda estavam sendo enviadas para a casa de seus tios. Não era como se o garoto pudesse voltar para pegar qualquer coisa na casa dos tios.

\- Sei que você vai sozinho comprar seu material, mas Snape está vigiando para caso alguma coisa aconteça. - Disse Riddle sentado em seu escritório.

\- Tudo bem. - Harry concordou balançando a cabeça.

\- Você precisa de dinheiro? - Lord questionou, ele não sabia realmente como Harry pagava por seu material escolar.

\- Não, eu posso tirar dinheiro de Gringotts para os gastos do colégio.

\- Entendo, e suas roupas? - Riddle havia visto as roupas nada adequadas que Harry estava usando quando chegou.

\- Bem… - Harry estava envergonhado por ter que admitir aquilo. - Eu uso as roupas velhas do meu primo.

\- Compre roupas para você usar no colégio. - Riddle tirou um pequeno saco de dinheiro e colocou na frente de Harry.

\- Não! - Harry disse exaltado, mas logo notou que falou alto demais. - Quero dizer, não precisa, estou bem com as roupas que tenho.

\- Harry… - Riddle deu um olhar bravo para o garoto. - Você não pode ficar usando essas roupas velhas.

\- Eu posso pegar as suas roupas antigas… - Harry disse envergonhado. - Ai eu não gastaria o seu dinheiro.

\- Elas são formais de mais para um adolescente ficar usando. - Riddle pontuou.

\- As calças sim… Mas eu gosto das camisetas, elas são confortáveis. - Harry tentava contornar a situação.

\- Está bem… - Riddle pensou um pouco antes de continuar. - Não precisa comprar as camisetas, mas compre pelo menos duas calças e uma jaqueta, e qualquer outra coisa que você achar que precisa.

\- Posso comprar um par de tênis? - Essa era uma das únicas coisas que Harry realmente queria comprar.

\- Claro. - Riddle deu um pequeno sorriso. - Agora vá, você ainda tem todo seu material escolar para comprar.

*

Harry já estava quase terminando de comprar seu material escolar, já havia tirado as medidas para seu novo uniforme. Porque de alguma forma desconhecida o moreno havia crescido alguns centímetros e seu antigo uniforme não servia mais.

A última coisa que faltava era comprar os pergaminhos, mas chegar até a loja seria quase uma batalha, porque Hermione não queria sair de jeito nenhum da loja de livros.

\- Mione vamos, você ainda precisa me ajudar a comprar roupas. - Disse o moreno empurrando a amiga para fora da livraria.

\- Eu sei! Mas tinha um livro que eu queria muito! - Hermione disse animada.

\- Como se você não tivesse uma biblioteca em casa! - Harry disse conseguindo tirar finalmente a menina de dentro da livraria.

\- Mas era um livro novo sobre poções, tinha coisas novas nele! - A morena estava chateada enquanto caminhava ao lado de Harry em direção a papelaria.

\- Eu não sei como você gosta de poções. - Harry disse enquanto entravam na papelaria e pegavam o material que faltava.

\- É divertido! - Hermione disse animada.

\- Só se for para você que não tem o Snape em cima do seu ombro esperando qualquer erro seu para te humi...lhar. - Harry havia esquecido completamente que um par de olhos negros estava vigiando ele por precaução, ele havia acabado de falar algo que não queria que Snape ouvisse.

\- Snape só não gosta dos alunos destruindo a sala dele, e você fez isso três vezes ano passado! - Hermione disse enquanto guardava os materiais dela e de Harry em sua bolsa expansiva.

\- Eu não explodi o laboratório de propósito! - Harry disse perplexo. - Eu me confundi nos ingredientes, porque eu estava nervoso!

\- Tá bem, eu não vou discutir sobre isso. - Hermione disse rindo enquanto puxava Harry para fora da loja. - Vamos converter o dinheiro para dinheiro trouxa, tem lojas ótimas lá para comprar roupas.

\- Você pode fazer isso para mim? - Harry pediu envergonhado. - Não quero ninguém me perguntando como eu consegui dinheiro para as roupas.

\- Claro, me espera aqui que eu já volto!

Harry entrou em uma das ruas estreitas, enquanto esperava a morena, e se encostou na parede. Esperando ouvir um sermão do professor.

\- Então eu fico esperando você fazer algo para te humilhar? - Perguntou Snape em seu tom de professor, frio.

\- Desculpa… - Harry disse envergonhado, não era bom ser pego no flagra falando mal do professor. - Mas é isso que eu sinto por você ficar sempre me vigiando nas aulas…

\- Eu faço isso para o seu bem. - Pontuou Snape. - Duas vezes que não fiquei de olho em você, duas vezes que você foi parar na enfermaria.

\- Desculpa… - Harry era realmente péssimo em poções, ele sabia a teoria, mas na prática ele era horrível.

\- Por mim você não fazia mais nenhuma poção na prática e duplicava seu dever de casa. - Snape disse com certa raiva na voz.

\- Eu apreciaria muito se você fizesse isso, na verdade. - Harry estava sendo sincero, estava cansado de explodir seu caldeirão.

\- Dumbledore não permitiria que eu fizesse isso. - Snape explicou. 

O nome de Dumbledore fez Harry sentir um arrepio ruim percorrer seu corpo. Agora que o moreno sabia da verdade, tinha medo do que o diretor poderia fazer contra ele para alcançar os objetivos dele.

\- Lord te contou? - Snape perguntou quando viu o desconforto do moreno.

\- Não. - Harry disse balançando a cabeça em negação. - Os dementadores me mostraram… Eu só… Não quis acreditar quando vi…

\- Ele não vai fazer nada com você no colégio. - Lembrou Snape.

\- Assim eu espero… - Harry viu a morena saindo de dentro de Gringotts o procurando. - Nós vamos para Londres trouxa.

Harry disse e saiu do beco que estava, encontrando rapidamente a morena. Que estava muito animada com todo aquele dinheiro na mão dela.

\- Finalmente vou poder te vestir que nem gente! - Hermione disse animada enquanto puxava Harry para fora do beco diagonal.

\- Nós não precisamos gastar tudo. - Disse o moreno tentando acompanhar os passos animados. - Só preciso de duas calças jeans, uma jaqueta e um tênis.

\- Não! - Hermione disse parando na frente de Harry. - Você precisa de um guarda roupa completo, e esse dinheiro é mais do que suficiente!

Harry não ia tentar discutir com a amiga, sabia que com o olhar determinado dela era impossível fazê-la desistir.

*

Três horas depois Harry tinha mais sacolas de roupas que ele podia imaginar. Hermione havia feito o jovem comprar pelo menos dez camisetas, variando entre algodão simples e polo. Além de três calças, sendo duas jeans e uma de tecido, uma jaqueta de couro de dragão, adquirida no beco diagonal, um moletom de zíper mais fino, e por fim um par de tênis normal e um par de botas de couro de dragão, também de uma loja do beco diagonal.

\- Se eu disse que não precisava de tanta coisa e você me fez comprar tudo isso, imagino o quanto me faria comprar se eu tivesse dito que precisava. - Harry disse comendo um pedaço do bolo que ele havia pedido.

\- Eu fiz você comprar o básico do básico! - A morena se defendeu tomando uma xícara de seu cappuccino.

\- Se isso é o básico. - Harry apontou para as inúmeras sacolas em seus pés. - Tenho medo de qualquer que seja o nível acima disso.

\- Você exagera! - Disse a morena rindo.

Os dois continuaram a conversar sobre coisas supérfluas enquanto terminavam de comer no pequeno café em Londres trouxa. Quando os dois estavam quase chegando em uma ladeira em um dos becos de Londres foi que Harry se virou para falar com Hermione.

\- Você sabe que meus tios são horríveis comigo, não sabe? - Harry perguntou colocando todas as suas coisas ao lado da lareira.

\- Sim… - Hermione disse envergonhada, ela já tinha visto algumas cicatrizes de Harry mas nunca teve coragem de perguntar sobre elas.

\- Eu fugi de casa no meio das férias. - Harry explicou enquanto sentia um olhar sobre ele, Snape.

\- E onde você está agora?! - Perguntou a morena preocupada.

\- Na casa de uma pessoa que tem sido muito gentil comigo. - Harry explicou superficialmente.

\- Foi essa pessoa que te deu dinheiro para as roupas? - Harry só concordou com a cabeça. - Seja quem for, eu fico feliz pela pessoa estar cuidando de você Harry!

\- Obrigado.

O moreno abraçou a amiga com força, ele não havia dito com todas as letras que estava na casa do Lord das Trevas, mas provavelmente a amiga aprovaria se soubesse como o Lord era uma pessoa ótima com Harry, e que nunca tratou o garoto como o salvador do mundo bruxo, apenas como Harry.

Hermione se despediu de Harry e foi para casa através da lareira, e Harry com a ajuda de Snape, pegou todas as inúmeras sacolas e voltaram para a mansão Riddle.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Colocou tudo no malão? - Perguntou Riddle encostado na porta do quarto de Harry.

\- Acho que sim… - Harry disse enquanto observava o malão aberto com todas as suas coisas.

\- Leve isso também. - Riddle entregou um caderno fino com uma capa preta sem nada escrito ao redor.

\- O que é isso? - Harry perguntou confuso quando viu que não havia nada dentro do caderno, apenas páginas em branco.

\- É uma forma de nos comunicarmos. - Começou a explicar o Lord. - Ele é muito parecido com o meu diário, mas invés de eu ter outro diário para te responder eu recebo cartas suas.

\- Como assim?! - Harry ficou apenas mais confuso com a explicação do homem.

\- Quando você quiser falar comigo apenas escreva neste caderno, quando você fechar o caderno uma carta vai aparecer na minha mesa, e as palavras do diário vão sumir. - Riddle explicou de uma forma mais fácil de entender.

\- Eu não vou perguntar como as cartas aparecem porque eu provavelmente vou ficar confuso. - Harry disse com brilho no olhar, pois achou que não poderia falar com o homem durante as aulas.

\- Na verdade não é complexo, o caderno está enfeitiçado para fazer as palavras sumirem dele e aparecem em folhas enfeitiçadas que eu fiz. - Explicou o homem.

\- Certo… - Harry compreendeu como aquilo funcionava. - E como eu tenho respostas suas?

\- Eu vou escrever na parte de trás das cartas e então vai aparecer escrito no seu caderno. - Riddle explicava com calma. - Quando você tiver alguma resposta minha para ler vai aparecer uma serpente em prata na capa de trás do caderno.

\- E eu imagino que quando eu fechar o caderno depois de ler as palavras vão desaparecer.

\- Exatamente. - Riddle confirmou.

\- Realmente é bem seguro. - Harry sorria como um menino bobo, mas seu olhar mudou quando algo passou em sua mente. - Mas e se alguém pegar? Não vão conseguir mandar mensagens para você?! Ou descobrir que o caderno é mágico?!

\- Não, o caderno só funciona com você, se outra pessoa escrever não vai acontecer nada, as palavras vão ficar no caderno.

Riddle pegou o caderno das mãos de Harry e conjurou uma pena escrevendo uma frase bem simples e boba que dizia apenas, “Olá, como vai você?”, e então fechou o caderno entregando ao moreno. Que abriu e viu que as palavras continuavam intactas no livro.

\- Risque a frase e depois feche o caderno. - Riddle instruiu e entregou a pena ao menor, que fez exatamente o que o homem disse.

E quando abriu o caderno as palavras haviam sumido como se nunca tivessem existido. Harry ficou sorrindo como bobo, e fez um pequeno teste escrevendo a mesma frase que o Lord havia escrito e então fechou o caderno.

\- Então?! - Harry perguntou ansioso enquanto esperava saber se havia dado certo enviar a mensagem pelo caderno.

\- Desça tomar café da manhã, você ainda precisa pegar o trem para Hogwarts. - Riddle disse mesmo que sua vontade fosse deixar o garoto ali na casa.

\- Está bem. - Harry disse com um sorriso bobo enquanto descia as escadas abraçado com o caderno.

*

Não demorou para que o moreno terminasse seu café da manhã e estivesse em frente a lareira da sala para viajar atrás do flu até a estação de trem. Harry não estava animado para voltar para Hogwarts, mas sabia que seria necessário.

\- Escreva para mim pelo menos uma vez por semana. - Disse Riddle. - Quero ter certeza que você está bem.

\- Mesmo se eu não tiver nada para dizer? - As bochechas do menor coraram com a ideia de trocar cartas com o Lord.

\- Mesmo que seja para dizer que sua semana não teve nada de especial. - Riddle respondeu. - Agora vá.

O Lord deu um suave beijo na testa do moreno que o fez corar mais ainda. Harry ainda não havia aprendido a lidar com as pequenas demonstrações de afeto que o Lord tinha com ele.

Ter seu cabelo bagunçado era algo que não afetava muito o moreno, mas os lábios do Lord em sua testa com certeza afetava. Era um beijo doce de preocupação, totalmente diferente dos beijos que já havia recebido de Cedric.

Harry ainda com as bochechas coradas atravessou o flu, para embarcar no Expresso Hogwarts.

*

Não foi muito difícil encontrar uma cabine livre no vagão do quinto ano, já que Harry havia chegado cedo em relação ao horário que o trem partiria. O moreno desistiu de colocar seu malão acima dos bancos e simplesmente colocou embaixo do banco que estava. Sentando-se e apenas observando a estação de trem ter a aglomeração ao seu redor.

Seu diário para conversar com Riddle estava muito bem guardado em seu bolso, o Lord havia diminuído o caderno para o moreno, que iria desfazer o feitiço apenas quando fosse usar. Fora isso, manteria o mesmo sempre pequeno e guardado em suas vestes.

\- Harry!

O moreno levou um susto quando sentiu um corpo macio ser jogado contra o dele. Estava tão distraído em pensamentos que não tinha notado que sua melhor amiga havia entrado na cabine.

\- Oi Mione, não precisa gritar assim, até parece que não nos vimos na semana passada. - O moreno disse com um sorriso abraçando a amiga de volta.

\- Eu sei, eu sei… - Hermione disse um pouco envergonhada. - Olha! Eu voltei no Beco Diagonal depois e comprei aquele livro de poções que eu queria.

\- E seu casamento com o Snape sai quando mesmo? - Harry disse rindo.

\- Para! - Hermione bateu no moreno com o livro. - Eu gosto de poções não do professor Snape!

\- Ainda bem. - Harry disse ainda rindo. - Eu certamente não consigo imaginar ele casando com você! Imagina como seriam seus filhos?! Invés de brinquedos eles iam ganhar livros!

\- Para! - Hermione bateu mais uma vez com o livro em Harry, mas não conseguia não rir da ideia que havia sido colocada em sua mente. - Eu ia dar brinquedos também!

\- Claro que sim, todos brinquedos educativos e seguros. - Harry ainda dizia rindo.

\- Ta bem, vamos parar de falar com quem eu definitivamente não vou casar!

\- Então se não vai casar com o professor com quem você vai casar? - Harry disse tentando descobrir algo da morena, e sabia que havia algo quando viu as bochechas dela começarem a corar.

\- Harry! - Disse Jorge.

\- Hermione! - Completou Fred.

\- Como vocês estão?! - Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

\- Oi, eu estou bem. - Disse Harry ainda rindo.

\- Oi meninos. - Respondeu Hermione.

Os gêmeos se sentaram juntos no banco oposto que os morenos estavam e começaram a conversar. Uma conversa animada e divertida, que fazia com que todos rissem das coisas bobas que os gêmeos faziam para manter a cabine animada.

A conversa estava divertida, e não demorou para que finalmente o trem partisse para Hogwarts. Os gêmeos contavam o que fizeram nas férias, e Hermione falava sobre os inúmeros livros que leu.

Todos já estavam acostumados que Harry nunca falava sobre como foi as férias dele, e principalmente sobre os feriados que era forçado a voltar para casa. Então ninguém achou estranho quando o moreno não falou sobre as férias dele.

Mas infelizmente o ambiente divertido se desfez quando Ron apareceu na cabine.

\- Sério?! - Disse o ruivo. - Fred e Jorge! Sério?!

\- Que foi? - Perguntaram os gêmeos juntos.

\- Sério que vocês ainda são amigos do assassino da nossa irmã?! - Gritou o ruivo mais novo.

\- Pelo que nós sabemos. - Começou Jorge.

\- Você também estava na câmara quando a Gina estava em perigo. - Continuou Fred.

\- E não fez nada para salvá-la. - Os gêmeos disseram junto.

\- O Harry pelo menos tentou. - Jorge voltou a falar.

\- Se você quer culpar alguém. - Disse Fred.

\- Culpe o Dumbledore! - Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

\- Como se eu pudesse culpar o Dumbledore! - Ron retrucou.

\- Claro que pode. - Jorge disse.

\- Nós culpamos ele. - Completou Fred.

\- Porque o diretor é responsável pela saúde e bem estar de todos os estudantes! - Disseram os gêmeos junto mais uma vez, e fecharam a porta da cabine.

\- Obrigado por me defenderem. - Disse Harry, ainda constrangido pelo que havia acontecido.

\- Nós sempre vamos te defender Harry. - Disse Fred.

\- Você é como um irmão para nós. - Completou Jorge.

\- Eu não quero ficar no meio da família de vocês. - Harry voltou a falar.

\- Você não está! - Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

\- Ninguém te culpa pela morte da Gina. - Começou Fred.

\- O Ron é o único que parece não entender. - Completou Jorge.

\- Não fica com essa cara Harry. - Disse Hermione abraçando o braço do moreno.

\- Ele nunca vai entender que eu fiz tudo o que podia… - Disse Harry desviando o olhar para o lado de fora.

\- Achamos que tem alguém fazendo a cabeça dele. - Disse Fred.

\- Algum adulto que quer que você seja visto com culpado. - Completou Jorge.

\- Mas não temos ideia de quem seja. - Disseram os gêmeos juntos.

\- Eu até imagino quem. - Harry disse chateado. - Mas prefiro não especular num lugar que podemos ser ouvidos…

Dumbledore era o primeiro e único nome que passava na cabeça de Harry sobre quem estava fazendo Ron ainda acreditar que Harry havia deixado Gina morrer porque queria. Como se não tivesse quase morrido para um basilisco enquanto tentava salvar a amiga.


	22. Chapter 22

Por mais incrível que poderia parecer os dias em Hogwarts estavam tranquilos, era o primeiro mês de aula e Harry ainda não havia sido chamado para a audiência particular de emancipação. Fazia quase um mês que ele havia entregue os papéis assinado para o comensal.

Essa era realmente a única coisa que preocupava Harry, porque os seus dias em Hogwarts provavelmente podiam ser considerados os melhores que ele já teve nos últimos cinco anos.

Com o moreno e Draco tendo recomeçado a história deles, não havia mais ninguém que se desse ao trabalho de ficar perturbando o moreno durante o dia. E provavelmente ter se tornado amigo do loiro era uma das coisas mais úteis que Harry já havia feito.

\- Não Hermione, esse feitiço pode dar errado se você fizer do jeito que você escreveu. - O loiro disse enquanto lia o ensaio que a morena havia feito.

\- Sério?! - Hermione perguntou se negando a acreditar que havia escrito algo errado. - Mas era isso que o livro dizia!

\- Sim, o livro base diz que não tem forma errada de realizar o feitiço. - Draco virou o livro que estava aberto na frente dele para a morena, e apontou uma linha específica. - Mas nesse diz que se você fizer o movimento oposto o feitiço pode causar uma explosão.

A morena apenas pegou o livro e começou a ler, enquanto Harry tentava muito não rir daquela cena que de forma tão rápida havia se tornado comum entre os três.

\- Harry, você não escreveu nem metade do seu ensaio ainda, pare de rir e termine logo. - Disse o loiro enquanto observava que o pergaminho de Harry ainda tinha muito espaço em branco.

*

No início do semestre Harry teve dificuldade em fazer Hermione tentar conversar civilizadamente com Draco. A morena ainda guardava muito rancor, e com direito, do loiro.

\- Hermione por favor. - Harry quase estava implorando de joelhos para a amiga.

\- Não Harry, eu me recuso! - Hermione cruzou os braços, brava apenas com a ideia.

\- Pelo menos escuta o que ele tem a dizer, só uma vez. - O moreno colocou as mãos no ombro da amiga, tentando passar confiança.

\- Se isso vai fazer você parar de ficar tocando nesse assunto eu vou ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

\- Obrigado! - Harry disse abraçando a morena com força e entusiasmo. - Vem, vamos!

\- Agora? Mas eu achei que… - Hermione não estava preparada ainda para lidar com Draco.

\- Sim, eu disse pro Draco que tentaria te convencer, e que era para ele esperar até às cinco da tarde na torre de astronomia. - O moreno puxou a amiga pelas escadas até o último andar.

\- Eu não to preparada ainda! - Hermione dizia relutante, mas seguindo Harry pelas escadas.

\- Você tem até a gente chegar no último andar para se preparar, e temos que chegar em dez minutos. - Harry disse enquanto apertava o passo.

\- Tá bem. - A morena simplesmente desistiu.

Os dois correram por todas as escadas para finalmente chegar ao último andar, faltando dois minutos para as cinco horas. Harry ficou parado ao lado da porta enquanto recuperava o fôlego, assim como a morena.

\- Eu vou esperar aqui. - Harry disse se encostando na parede.

\- E se ele… - Hermione disse preocupada.

\- Se ele fizer algo eu mesmo faço ele se arrepender, então não se preocupe.

Harry de um sorriso encorajador que apenas o moreno conseguia dar, e a amiga se sentiu mais preparada para a conversa que iria ter com o loiro. Com um respirar fundo a garota olhou bem para a porta e adentrou, deixando Harry sozinho do lado de fora.

Draco estava sentado no parapeito da sala, observando o lago negro. Era uma tarde muito bonita, com um céu sem nenhuma nuvem, o loiro apenas observava pela última vez o céu, concluindo que Harry não havia conseguido convencer Hermione mais uma vez.

Quando o loiro se virou para sair do parapeito, viu uma morena entrando na sala, e um pequeno sorriso de esperança havia dominado o maior. Essa seria sua única chance de realmente conseguir a amizade da morena, e provar a Harry que ele era confiável.

\- Você veio. - Draco disse calmo, caminhando para próximo da morena.

\- Só porque Harry pediu. - Hermione foi seca. - Anda logo, não tenho o dia todo para gastar com você.

\- Granger, eu queria me desculpar. - Draco começou, sentindo a vergonha de todos os seus atos em sua mente.

\- Como se eu fosse aceitar uma simples desculpa assim. - Hermione estava mais do que na defensiva para esta conversa.

\- Eu sei que não. - Draco disse receoso. - Mas eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que eu já fiz para você.

Draco tentava manter sua postura firme, mas era algo realmente difícil para o garoto que tinha provavelmente o psicológico mais fraco entre os dois naquela sala. O loiro respirou fundo e começou a falar mais uma vez.

\- Eu cresci ouvindo que nascidos trouxas estavam destruindo a cultura bruxa, que vocês iriam destruir tudo aquilo que eu mais amava. - Draco tentava não vacilar em sua voz. - Eu apenas joguei todos os estereótipos em cima de você, mas eu estava errado, você é uma das pessoas que conheço que mais quer saber sobre a cultura bruxa, você está sempre tentando nos entender melhor.

Hermione não sabia como responder aquilo, então apenas ficou ouvindo o que o loiro tinha a dizer.

\- Eu sinto muito por ter tratado você mal, por ter acreditado que você não se interessava pelas tradições. - Draco tentava não fraquejar em suas palavras. - Se você me perdoar por ter sido um idiota com você eu posso te ensinar tudo sobre as tradições bruxas, tudo que não está nos livros.

Draco terminou suas últimas palavras e temia qual seria a resposta da garota. Ele sentia medo, muito medo, porque ele havia aberto o coração para a garota, dito todos os motivos que o levaram a agir daquela forma. Ter seu perdão rejeitado provavelmente apenas destruiria Draco por dentro.

\- Desde que eu descobri que era uma bruxa eu tento me adequar a esse mundo. - Hermione começou de forma calma. - Eu não posso dizer que te perdoo por tudo o que você me fez passar.

Draco tremeu de medo pela negação que viria em seguida.

\- Mas podemos ter um recomeço. - Hermione estendeu a mão para o loiro. - Muito prazer, sou Hermione Granger, mas pode me chamar de Hermione. - Draco segurou a mão da garota em um aperto calmo.

\- Eu sou Draco Malfoy, pode me chamar de Draco. - Um sorriso tímido dominava o rosto do loiro.

*

Harry estava quase terminando seu ensaio quando os gêmeos Weasley se sentaram um de cada lado do Draco, tirando a concentração de todos na mesa.

\- Vocês vão demorar muito para terminar? - Começou Jorge.

\- Nós queremos ir jantar. - Continuou Fred.

\- E não queremos aturar o Ron. - Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

\- Se vocês continuarem a falar alto desse jeito nós vamos ser expulso da biblioteca. - Disse Draco, começando a ter suas bochechas ruborizadas pelos gêmeos estarem tão perto dele.

\- Jorge, Fred. - Harry chamou os gêmeos. - Eu estou quase terminando o meu ensaio, se quiserem podem em ir indo com jantar com a Hermione.

\- Nós podemos levar o Draquinho também? - Disse Jorge.

\- É muito mais divertido quando ele está com a gente. - Completou Fred.

\- Isso vocês perguntam para ele, que eu saiba eu não sou o dono dele. - O moreno desistiu de prestar atenção nos gêmeos e voltou para a amiga. - Cinco minutos, eu estou quase terminando.

\- Se você não chegar no salão em cinco minutos eu venho atrás de você. - Disse a morena que ainda tinha medo que Harry sumisse.

\- Não se preocupe. - Harry disse com um sorriso divertido. - Eu me preocuparia mais com o fato do Draco estar quase tão vermelho quanto o cabelo dos gêmeos.

Os dois morenos olharam para os gêmeos sentado do outro lado da mesa com Draco. O loiro estava extremamente corado por algum motivo, e os gêmeos estavam se divertindo muito. Como a relação dos três estava daquele jeito era algo desconhecido para Harry, mas não era difícil de acreditar. De todos que Harry conhecia, os gêmeos eram os que aceitaram mais facilmente as pessoas no grupo.

\- Parem de mexer no meu cabelo! - Draco disse já irritado e constrangido.

\- Mas você fica tão fofo… - Começou Fred.

\- Quando está irritado… - Continuou Jorge.

\- Draquinho. - Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

E essa foi a gota d’água para Draco, que pegou todo seu material e saiu da biblioteca furioso com os gêmeos. Na verdade o loiro levou quase todos seu material, seu ensaio de feitiços havia ficado esquecido sobre a mesa da biblioteca.

\- Parabéns vocês irritaram ele! - A morena disse brava com os gêmeos. - Vocês sabem que ele não tolera as brincadeiras, ele não está acostumado!

\- Nós sabemos. - Começou Jorge.

\- A intenção era irritar. - Completou Fred.

\- Isso por acaso é vingança por tudo o que ele disse sobre a família de vocês? - Perguntou Harry sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que escrevia.

\- Nós não ligamos para o que ele diz da nossa família. - Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

\- Nós incomodamos ele por outro motivo. - Disse Fred.

\- Um bem mais pessoal. - Completou Jorge.

\- Eu prefiro não tentar adivinhar qual é o motivo, pelo bem da minha saúde mental. - Disse Harry.

\- Pessoal? - Hermione perguntou sem ainda entender o tom cheio de segundas intenções que os gêmeos haviam colado naquela palavra.

\- Acho que isso não é adequado para se dizer a uma dama, certo Jorge. - Disse Fred abraçando a cintura do irmão.

\- Definitivamente não é algo adequado a se dizer para uma dama Fred. - E o outro gêmeo abraçou o irmão também.

\- Vamos jantar? - Os gêmeos perguntaram juntos.

\- Vão indo, só vou guardar minhas coisas. - A morena disse enquanto começava a colocar todos os seus livros na mochila.

\- Nós ficamos com isso. - Os gêmeos disseram e pegaram o pergaminho com o ensaio de Draco. - Até daqui a pouco! - E os dois saíram da biblioteca.

\- Harry. - A morena chamou o amigo com o olhar preocupado. - O que eles quiseram dizer com algo mais pessoal?

\- Você é uma garota inteligente Mione. - Harry deixou a pena de lado e se virou para a amiga, sabia que a ideia iria deixá-la abismada, mas era a única coisa que passava na cabeça de Harry para explicar o que os gêmeos queriam dizer. - O que é mais íntimo que uma amizade?

\- Fácil, um relacionamento amoroso… - O olhar abismado da morena já provava que ela não aprovava muito a ideia. - Eles não…

\- Hermione, estamos no mundo mágico, e pelo que conclui preconceito em relação à orientação sexual é a última coisa que os magos tem. - Harry disse se lembrando de seu último relacionamento.

\- Como você tem tanta certeza que eles não tem?! - Hermione perguntou preocupada e abismada com toda a ideia.

\- Eu saí por um tempo com um garoto sangue puro, se eles tivessem algo contra dúvido muito que teria sido algo mais do que uma semana. - Harry disse, ele nunca havia contado a amiga sobre aquilo.

\- Como assim você saiu com outro cara?! Harry! - Hermione ficou abismada com a revelação.

\- Exatamente por isso que não te contei, você não ia aceitar bem. - Harry começou a guardar suas coisas na mochila ignorando a amiga abismada.

\- Quem?! - A morena estava tão perplexa quanto curiosa sobre a situação.

\- Não faz diferença, ele terminou comigo nas férias. - Harry disse chateado, ainda se lembrando da carta de Cedric.

Hermione havia notado o olhar triste do amigo, sabia que não era certo continuar questionando algo tão íntimo de alguém, principalmente quando essa pessoa estava claramente chateada por simplesmente tocar nesse assunto.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry sentia sua cabeça latejando quando sua consciência voltou. O chão frio abaixo de seu corpo era uma prova de que ele não estava mais no escritório do diretor. Ele sabia que não deveria ter sido ingênuo e aceitado aquele chá. Quando seus olhos conseguiram abrir, ele não via nada no lugar onde estava. A luz que adentrava era apenas através dos vãos que existia entre as pedra da parede.

Harry não via nada no lugar porque não havia o que ser visto, apenas paredes de pedra. Sua mão foi instintivamente para seu bolso, procurando sua varinha. Mas não encontrou, em nenhum lugar de suas vestes.

Uma porta surgiu da parede deixando Harry sem enxergar pela quantidade imensa de luz que adentrava. Harry só voltou a ver quando a porta se fechou outra vez e ele pode constatar que fora Dumbledore quem o sequestrou.

\- Meu garoto. - Começou a falar o diretor. - Podemos fazer isso do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil, a escolha será sua.

\- Fazer o quê? - Harry estava confuso, ele não entendia porque estava naquele lugar.

\- Quem te ajudou com a emancipação? - O homem perguntou agressivamente.

\- Um auror, mas o que isso, tem haver com isso? - Harry apontou para o fato de estar preso.

\- A meu garoto, não posso deixar você estragar meus planos. - Dumbledore apontou a varinha para Harry e com um feitiço fez o garoto bater com força contra a parede. - Agora, me responda honestamente, quem te contou sobre o processo de emancipação?

\- Foi um auror, eu já disse. - Harry tentou ficar de pé, mas era difícil quando todo seu corpo doía pela pancada.

\- Então nós teremos que fazer do jeito difícil.

Dumbledore fez outro feitiço que levou Harry para a parede, mas dessa vez o moreno não caiu, ele ficou grudado contra a parede. Enquanto o diretor se aproximava do moreno até ficar a apenas alguns centímetros do menino.

O homem sussurrou o feitiço de legilimência e começou a adentrar a mente de Harry, da forma mais dolorosa possível. Rasgando todas as memórias do moreno, o fazendo gritar em altos pulmões.

Harry manteve toda a concentração que tinha para bloquear tudo que envolvia Tom, qualquer menção ao homem foi bloqueada em sua mente. O colar já não era mais necessário depois de três meses que treinou oclumência com Snape.

Foi apenas quando Dumbledore decidiu desistir de procurar na mente de Harry foi que o garoto parou de gritar. A garganta estava seca e dolorida. Mesmo com todo o treinamento que Snape havia dado ao jovem, nunca foi algo tão doloroso como havia sido o que Dumbledore fez.

\- Você aprendeu oclumência. - O diretor constatou. - Se não vou conseguir tirar isso da sua mente, vou fazer você decidir me contar ou morrer no processo.

O corpo de Harry foi tirado da parede para ser jogado contra o chão frio. O moreno podia sentir que ele não havia quebrado nada, mas que ele sentia muita dor muscular pelo que havia passado. Sua respiração descompassada e pesada era audível naquele pequeno cubículo.

\- _Crucio_. - Foi a única palavra que saiu da boca do diretor.

*

**1 Mês antes**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama conversando com Riddle através do caderno. Para evitar qualquer enxerido, o moreno fechou as cortinas ao redor da cama e colocou um feitiço silenciador no lugar. Assim poderia ficar no caderno sem se preocupar.

'Semana que vem a assistente social irá te entrevistar.’ - Riddle disse em meio a conversa.

“O que ela vai falar comigo?” - Harry perguntou preocupado.

'Apenas perguntas sobre você, não precisa se preocupar com ela. O problema será o D.’

“Por quê?”

'Ele vai querer que você tenha a conversa na sala dele, para os quadros fofoqueiros contarem tudo para ele.’

“Eu odeio aqueles quadros, me sinto mal com eles me olhando.”

'Não se preocupe pequeno. Diga para a assistente social que você prefere conversar em um lugar onde você se sente mais confortável.’

“D vai querer me impedir de fazer isso em outro lugar.”

'Ele vai querer, verdade, mas nós vamos manipulá-lo a acreditar que ele orquestrou tudo.’

“Como vamos fazer isso?”

'Quando você disser que prefere outro lugar ele vai recorrer ao S, aja como se não gostasse muito da ideia, sugira que seja no escritório da M.’

“Eu não tenho problema com S.”

'Eu sei pequeno, mas ele não sabe disso, e é melhor que não saiba.’

“E depois de sugerir a sala da M o que eu faço?”

'Ele vai dar alguma desculpa para você usar o escritório do S, aceite de forma relutante, mas aceite, é o lugar mais seguro.’

“Certo. E ela vai fazer alguma pergunta em específico?”

'Não sei pequeno, apenas sei que ela vai querer verificar sua história para ver se você realmente pode continuar com o processo.’

*

\- Harry, meu garoto. - Disse Dumbledore. - Eu sei que você e o professor Snape não possuem o melhor relacionamento, mas a professora McGonagall não está hoje na escola, não podemos usar o escritório dela sem a permissão dela.

\- Entendo.

Harry não estava incomodado, tudo ocorreu exatamente como Riddle havia dito que ocorreria. E Harry estava impressionado pelo homem de olhos carmesim poder prever algo tão específico como aquela situação.

E como Riddle disse para Harry agir, o moreno mostrou relutância em seu olhar antes de finalmente aceitar o que o diretor dizia.

\- Pelo menos vai ser um pouco menos intimidante do que conversar com esses quadros me olhando.

\- Senhor Potter, você acha que vai estar confortável usando o escritório do professor Snape para a nossa conversa? - Perguntou a assistente social. - É importante que você esteja confortável.

\- Acho que sim. - Harry desviou o olhar da morena. - O professor Snape não vai estar na sala, né?

\- Claro que não, essa é uma conversa apenas entre nós dois. - A morena disse tentando passar confiança ao jovem.

\- Então vou me sentir confortável, senhorita Green.

\- Precisa que eu acompanhe vocês até a sala do professor Snape? - Dumbledore questionou depois de ver que Harry havia aceitado como o homem acreditava ter orquestrado.

\- Não precisa diretor, eu conheço bem o caminho para a sala do professor Snape. - Harry disse com ressentimento na voz.

Snape havia dado várias detenções a Harry durante aquele ano, era necessário manter as aparências. Mas ao invés de Harry ter que limpar as coisas sem varinha, ele era treinado em oclumência.

Harry guiou a assistente social pelos corredores de Hogwarts até finalmente chegar no escritório de Snape nas masmorras. O moreno não demorou a bater na porta esperando que o homem abrisse a porta.

Algo que não demorou muito, e com o olhar de repugnância que Snape usava em público, o homem encarou o moreno baixinho.

\- Potter. - Snape disse.

\- Professor Snape. - Harry respondeu. - Posso usar a sua sala para conversar com a senhorita Green? Ela é assistente social do Ministério.

\- Bom reve-la senhorita Green. - Disse Snape à sua antiga aluna.

\- Fico feliz em ver o senhor também professor Snape. - Respondeu a ex-aluna.

\- Potter. - Chamou o professor. - Pode usar a minha sala, quando terminar me avise no laboratório.

\- Obrigado professor.

Não demorou muito para Snape sair do escritório dele e deixar Harry sozinho com a assistente social. Os dois morenos adentraram a sala do professor e se sentaram em um sofá de couro preto. A morena queria deixar Harry o mais avontade para a conversa tão tensa.

\- Então senhor Potter. - A morena começou.

\- Harry, por favor. - O moreno disse se ajeitando melhor no sofá.

\- Harry. - A morena disse com um sorriso amistoso. - Por questão de sigilo não falei a verdade para o diretor, mas para você vou falar somente a verdade.

Harry balançou a cabeça dizendo que entendeu.

\- Estou aqui por causa do seu pedido de emancipação. - A morena disse com calma, pegando o processo completo de Harry. - Vamos começar pelo motivo que te levou a pedir a emancipação.

\- Meus tios são trouxas. - Harry disse abaixando seu olhar para as mãos. - Eles odeiam magia, e eu sou tratado como um elfo doméstico desde que eu tinha quatro anos.

\- Como assim você é tratado como um elfo doméstico? - A morena perguntou preocupada com a informação.

\- Eu limpo a casa, cuido do jardim e faço comida desde que eu era capaz de fazer cada uma das tarefas. E o meu quarto até eu entrar em Hogwarts era um espaço embaixo da escada. - Harry disse com uma voz desconfortável.

\- Harry, isso é uma coisa muito séria que está contando. - A assistente estava horrorizada. - Isso não é apenas um abuso contra uma criança mágica, isso é um abuso contra qualquer tipo de criança. - Ela disse de forma calma.

\- Eu imaginava que era, meu primo nunca teve que fazer nada. - Harry continuava olhando para suas mãos em seu colo.

\- Algo mais te levou a fazer o pedido? Sei que só o que você me disse é o suficiente para o pedido, mas imagino que tenha mais do que isso. - A mulher sabia que por experiência a situação era sempre muito pior do que o jovem fazia parecer.

\- Eu fui negado comida e apanhei quando fazia algo errado, ou quando minha magia agia sem eu querer. - Harry não estava gostando de falar sobre aquilo. - Eu não quero falar sobre tudo.

\- Eu entendo Harry, mas eu precisava saber se havia mais ou não. - A morena disse gentilmente.

\- Eu tenho que responder mais perguntas? - Harry perguntou querendo parar de falar aquilo.

\- Só algumas coisas, mas não vai ser mais pessoal. - Harry concordou com a cabeça. - Você concorda em passar com um exame médico para constatar se sua saúde foi afetada pela sua criação?

\- Pode ser a madame Pomfrey que vai fazer o exame? - Harry não queria ser examinado por um medibruxo que ele não conhecia.

\- Tudo bem, ela é uma medibruxa muito bem habilitada para te examinar. - A morena escreveu o nome da enfermeira no formulário e voltou às perguntas. - Durante a audiência, você aceita o uso de soro da verdade?

\- Vai ser pouca quantidade? - Harry não queria ter perigo de falar algo sobre Riddle sem querer.

\- Sim, é apenas por questões de protocolo.

\- Tudo bem. - Harry concordou.

\- O Ministério vai marcar sua audiência e vai enviar uma carta para você quando for marcada. - A morena começou a explicar. - Como você é um menor, você não pode ir sozinho, então um professor precisa acompanhar você. E como o diretor é seu guardião mágico e não impediu que essas coisas ocorram com você, ele não pode te acompanhar.

\- Eu vou poder escolher quem vai me acompanhar? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Duvido que o diretor deixe você escolher, mas se você tiver uma recusa muito grande de quem vai te acompanhar, envie uma carta para mim com quem você quer que te acompanhe que eu tentarei conseguir a mudança. - A morena explicou com calma.

\- Obrigado senhorita Green. - Harry disse com um sorriso verdadeiro.

\- De nada Harry. - A morena se levantou. - Eu vou estar na audiência.

*

\- Alguém vai precisar me acompanhar na audiência. - Harry disse depois que entrou no laboratório de Snape.

\- E eu imagino que os dois vão me dizer que eu devo te acompanhar. - O homem tirou os olhos do livro para olhar o moreno.

\- E você não pode negar o pedido de nenhum deles, não é? - Snape apenas concordou.

Harry se sentou em uma carteira em frente a mesa do professor, antes de respirar fundo e continuar.

\- Você viu muita coisa do meu passado enquanto me ensinava oclumência. - Harry respirou fundo. - Mas o que você vai ouvir na audiência vai ser muito pior.

\- Potter. - Severus estava com receio.

\- As piores coisas eu bloqueio naturalmente, o que você viu foi apenas o que eu considero leve. - Harry desviou o olhar e manteve os olhos em uma poção que estava em progresso.

\- Ele sabe? - Severus questionou preocupado.

\- Apenas um pouco, talvez menos do que você sabe. - Harry voltou a olhar para Snape. - Não diga os detalhes para ele.

\- Não é que eu vá escolher o que vou contar a ele ou não. - Severus disse com um riso.

\- Eu sei. - Harry deu um pequeno riso. - Mas não mude comigo pelas coisas que você vai ouvir, eu ainda sou o Potter irritante que você odeia pelos seus próprios motivos.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry acabou desmaiando depois do segundo crucio que recebeu de Dumbledore. O jovem foi deixado sozinho naquele lugar escuro, úmido e frio. Quando os olhos do moreno se abriram novamente ele não fazia ideia de quantas horas haviam se passado. Tudo o que ele sabia era que seu corpo doía e que havia um pouco de sangue escorrendo pela boca.

O moreno se arrastou para um dos cantos e ficou com as costas na parede, tentando manter sua estabilidade. Ele nunca havia experimentado um cruciatus em toda a sua vida. Mas era algo que ele podia comparar com as sessões de espancamento de seu tio Valter. A única diferença era que Harry não tinha marcas aparente, apenas o pouco de sangue que escorria no canto de seus lábios.

Respirar era algo doloroso, então o moreno fazia respirações curtas que não forçasse muito seu pulmão. Suas mãos ainda tremiam um pouco. Ele abraçou suas pernas e deitou sua cabeça em seus joelhos, pensando em todas as maneiras que poderia fugir dali. Dumbledore jamais deixaria o moreno fugir antes de conseguir suas respostas.

Harry não tinha sua varinha, mas se lembrou que possuía algo muito importante, o caderno que conversava com Tom deveria estar em seu bolso. Com certa dificuldade ele procurou em seu bolso o pequeno caderno, que no momento era muito menor que a palma de sua mão.

Com as mãos trêmulas Harry pegou o caderno e abriu em qualquer página, escrevendo com o sangue o pedido de ajuda. ‘SOS’, foi tudo o que o moreno escreveu antes de fechar o caderno e colocar de volta em seu bolso.

*

**2 Semanas antes**

A coruja negra do Ministério aterrissou em frente a Harry durante o café da manhã. Quase todos os alunos sabiam que a coruja negra era apenas enviada pelo Ministério, então não levou muito tempo para as fofocas começarem a acontecer entre os alunos de Hogwarts.

Harry simplesmente não ligava mais, depois do que ele passou por causa do torneiro tribruxo, aquilo não era nada. O moreno pegou a carta presa no pé da coruja e alimentou ela com alguns pedaços de pão, enquanto sentia o olhar questionador da amiga.

\- Nós vamos falar sobre isso depois. - Harry nem olhou para a morena enquanto guardava a carta no bolso da calça.

\- Algo de errado Harry? - Hermione estava mais do que preocupada com o amigo.

\- Não, está indo tudo bem Mione. - Harry virou para ela com um sorriso doce, e a coruja acabou voando depois de terminar de comer. - Eu vou no seu quarto depois do almoço.

\- Harry você sabe que… - A morena tentou retrucar.

\- Meninos não podem ir no quarto das meninas depois do jantar, eu vou depois do almoço. - Harry disse enquanto terminava seu café da manhã.

\- É mais fácil alguma menina acabar abusando de você do que o contrário. - Hermione disse rindo, a morena havia aceitado bem depois de tudo.

\- Não, por favor, nem a maioria dos meninos faz o meu tipo. - Harry respondeu com o pensamento de estar com uma garota.

\- E qual é o seu tipo? - Perguntou a morena com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios.

\- Mais velho e mais alto do que eu. - Harry respondeu sem ser muito específico.

\- E loiro? - A morena queria mais informações, querendo ou não Hermione ainda era uma adolescente e gostava desse tipo de conversa às vezes.

\- Não sei se meu gosto se restringe à loiros. - Harry disse pensativo.

\- Draco? - A morena disse com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

\- Draco é um cara muito legal, mas eu acho que os gêmeos não vão querer dividir. - Harry disse com um riso quando se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que encontrou os gêmeos sozinho com Draco em locais menos movimentados.

\- Então quem? - Era como se a morena precisasse disso para viver.

\- Então em quem você está interessada? - Harry precisava se livrar desse interrogatório, ele não queria mais falar sobre os não-romances dele. - Fora eu, não vejo você com mais nenhum garoto.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Hermione começou a ficar corada com as insinuações do amigo.

\- Nada. - Harry respondeu com um riso antes de sair rindo. - Até depois do almoço.

*

\- Então? - Hermione perguntou assim que fechou a cortina ao redor dos dois e colocou um feitiço silenciador.

\- Durante as férias eu entrei com o pedido de emancipação. - Harry começou a explicar. - A assistente social veio falar comigo na semana passada, e a audiência é daqui a três dias.

\- E você está com medo de negarem seu pedido? - Hermione perguntou preocupada.

\- Na verdade não. - Harry desviou o olhar para uma das colunas da cama. - Estou com medo do que eles vão me perguntar…

\- Harry.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, então apenas abraçou muito forte o amigo, um abraço que Harry não recusou, ele precisava do apoio da amiga. E provavelmente agora era a hora de contar a verdade a ela.

\- Você lembra que fui atacado pelos dementadores? - Harry perguntou depois de se ageitar sentado na cama.

\- Lembro, você quase morreu naquele jogo idiota!

\- Então… - Harry respirou fundo, reviver aquela lembrança não era nada bom. - Eu vi meus pais serem assassinados.

\- Harry…

\- Espera, não é o que Dumbledore passou os últimos quatorze anos falando… - Harry ficou apreensivo em continuar, mas sua amiga precisava da verdade. - Eu vi Dumbledore, e eu vi Voldemort, e quem chegou primeiro foi Dumbledore, ele matou a minha mãe, e ele iria me matar. - Harry olhou nos olhos da amiga. - Voldemort lutou com ele para me proteger.

\- Harry… - Hermione estava atônica com a notícia. - Nós temos que fazer algo! Denunciá-lo para o Ministério! Falar no Profeta Diário!

\- Hermione, não. - Harry precisava manter a amiga calma. - Eu já conversei com o Riddle e…

\- Riddle? - Hermione ficou confusa. - De Tom Riddle?!

\- Sim, Riddle de Tom Marvolo Riddle. - Harry precisava manter a calma e falar a verdade para a amiga, era a melhor forma. - É na casa dele que eu estava nas férias, foi ele quem me falou sobre a emancipação, foi ele que conseguiu a papelada, foi ele quem me ajudou, agora posso continuar?

Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça, era muita informação para a morena absorver. Harry já havia contado a ela sobre todo o episódio da câmara secreta, onde ele descobriu que Voldemort foi um estudante de Hogwarts, e que se chamava Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry ainda se lembrava que ele teve que matar o basilisco e destruir o diário porque aquela parte da alma do Lord estava desesperada demais para recuperar o poder de sua alma para se importar com qualquer outra coisa.

\- Riddle me disse que depois que terminar o processo de emancipação, Dumbledore vai ser indiciado por negligência e abuso infantil. - Harry já estava cansado de precisar pensar tão a frente. - Ele vai ser julgado culpado, e vai sair no jornal e ele vai ser mandado para Azkaban.

\- Você tem certeza que vai funcionar? - Hermione queria que tudo desse certo para o amigo.

\- Eu confio nos planos dele, todos até agora tem ido muito bem. - Harry disse com um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Como ele tem sido para você? - Hermione perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

\- Como posso explicar… - Harry pensou alguns segundos. - A pessoa que mais cuidou e se preocupou comigo em toda a minha vida, acho que isso resume como ele tem sido para mim.

\- Então era dele que você falava quando disse que prefere homens mais altos e mais velhos? - Hermione perguntou voltando a sua maior curiosidade no momento.

\- Eu não sei Mione… - Harry disse com um olhar triste. - Ele se preocupe e se importa comigo, mas duvido que ele desejaria algo além do que ele faz. Ele parece que tem vinte anos, mas eu sei que ele é bem mais velho que Lucius Malfoy. Ele deve me ver no máximo como um filho ou um neto.

\- Se você não perguntar nunca vai saber.

\- Prefiro não perguntar. - Harry deitou na cama da morena, cansado. - Se ele negar qualquer sentimento além de um fraternal por mim… Vai ser difícil Mione, ele é tudo o que eu tenho, eu não quero jogar tudo no lixo por um sentimento bobo que eu nem tenho certeza se não é apenas por ele estar fazendo tudo isso por mim.

\- Você não precisa falar nada agora, Harry. - Hermione também se deitou na cama e se virou para o amigo. - Quando você descobrir o que é exatamente esse sentimento que você tem, fale com ele.

\- Apenas quando eu tiver certeza que não é apenas um sentimento fraternal. - Harry fechou os olhos.

\- Eu tenho que te acordar que horas? - Hermione perguntou sabendo que Harry iria dormir.

\- Às quatro, tenho que ir ver a enfermeira… - Harry bocejou. - Eles solicitaram um exame médico para a audiência.

\- Um exame?!

\- Não se preocupe Mione. - Harry se ajeitou melhor na cama. - Ela apenas vai anotar quantas cicatrizes eu tenho, e quantos ossos meus já foram quebrados. Agora vou dormir.

A morena ficou em choque com o que ouviu, ela sabia que o amigo tinha muitos machucados pelo corpo, mas ossos quebrados já era mais do que ela esperava ouvir.

*

\- Senhor Potter fui bem clara sobre o horário. - Disse a madame Pomfrey.

\- Desculpe, acabei dormindo por mais tempo do que eu queria…

Harry não queria se atrasar, ele havia pedido para Hermione acordá-lo às quatro, mas a morena esqueceu e acabou dormindo também, o que fez Harry acabar acordando meia hora depois do que queria e chegando dez minutos atrasados.

\- Não tem problema querido, agora coloque esse avental e me espere naquela maca. - Pomfrey apontou para a última maca da enfermaria, que já possuía um biombo opaco ao redor da mesma.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu até o lugar. Com toda a privacidade que possuía, o moreno tirou toda a roupa e deixou sobre a cama, ficando apenas de cueca. Colocou o aventou ao redor do corpo e se sentou, esperando a enfermeira volta.

\- Posso acabar fazendo perguntas que você vai se sentir constrangido Harry, mas todas são necessárias.

Harry concordou com a cabeça quando a mulher se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a ele. A enfermeira colocou os feitiços de privacidade ao redor do local que os dois estavam antes de finalmente começar as perguntas.

\- Você alguma vez foi ameaçado pelos seus tios? - A mulher estava indiferente olhando apenas para a prancheta.

\- Sim.

\- Você alguma vez apanhou dos seus tios?

\- Sim.

\- Possui alguma marca dessa agressão?

\- Sim.

\- Física ou psicológica?

\- Os dois.

\- Algum dos seus ossos já foi quebrado por causa das agressões?

\- Sim.

\- Já foi privado de alimentação pelo seus tios?

\- Sim.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Dependia da situação, entre algumas horas até três dias.

Pomfrey teve que parar momentaneamente com as perguntas. Não era a primeira vez da mulher fazendo a verificação médica de crianças que pediam emancipação, mas era a primeira vez ouvindo tantos sims em sequência.

\- Você foi abusado sexualmente por alguém da família?

\- Não. - Essa pelo menos era a única coisa que Harry agradecia nunca ter passado.

\- Você foi confinado em algum cômodo?

\- Sim.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Dependia, poderia ser um dia ou vários dias, no máximo uma semana.

\- Eles permitiam idas ao banheiro e te alimentavam?

\- Tia Petúnia me deixaria ir ao banheiro algumas vezes, e às vezes ela lembrava de me dar algum resto de comida.

\- Tem alguma coisa que você queira informar a mais? - Pomfrey agradecia finalmente acabar com aquele questionário.

\- Eu nunca fui levado para um hospital, então provavelmente tenho vários ossos calcificados incorretamente.

\- Certo. - A mulher anotou a informação e colocou a prancheta ao lado da cama, muitas anotações deveriam ser feitas ainda. - Pode tirar o avental e se deitar.

Madame Pomfrey já havia visto Harry tantas vezes apenas de cueca, que o moreno nem ligava mais, depois de cinco anos parando na enfermaria com frequência você acabava perdendo a vergonha do corpo.

\- Eu vou fazer uma verificação geral e afunda da sua situação Harry. - Pomfrey começou a explicar. - Alguns feitiços podem ser desconfortáveis, mas não é para nada doer, se sentir dor me avise.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e se ajeitou melhor na cama. Os feitiços começaram a rodear seu corpo, alguns eram confortáveis de sentir. Outros era uma sensação estranha como se estivesse recebendo um soro muito gelado na veia. Mas até o momento nenhum dos feitiços havia Harry sentir dor.

Não até os feitiços chegarem na verificação dos nervos do garoto. E um grito alto foi tudo o que Harry deu quando Pomfrey começou a verificar os nervos da cabeça de Harry. A mulher parou na hora.

\- O que você sentiu Harry? - A mulher perguntou preocupada.

\- Aqui. - Harry apontou com a mão na lateral da cabeça. - É como se estivesse enfiando algo na minha cabeça.

\- Talvez tenha algum feitiço em você. - Pomfrey disse o pensamento em voz alta. - Ou pode ser apenas uma rejeição do seu corpo ao exame, vou tentar usar um feitiço que é usado em bebês.

Harry concordou e voltou a se ajeitar na maca, enquanto Pomfrey continuava o exame. Com o feitiço que era mais fraco, Harry não sentiu dor apenas um desconforto e Pomfrey pode constatar que Harry possuía uma pequena pressão naquela parte da cabeça.

\- E isso é muito ruim? - Harry perguntou quando a mulher explicou.

\- Na verdade não é grave.

Pomfrey anotou tudo o que havia descoberto nos exames. Todos os ossos mal calcificados, todos os problemas gástricos que Harry tinha pela falta de alimentação adequada. A mulher também deixou anotado quantas cicatrizes Harry tinha e qual era o tamanho de cada uma, adicionando a informação de que os machucados eram todos feitos através de ataques físicos e não mágicos.

\- Vou precisar te manter essa noite aqui. - Pomfrey deixou a prancheta de lado e pegou algumas poções. - Vou administrar uma poção para resolver o problema na pressão da sua cabeça, e também as poções para que a calcificação dos ossos seja feita corretamente.

Harry apenas concordava enquanto colocava o pijama da enfermaria e voltava para a maca.

\- Você vai começar um tratamento para o seu estômago, e também vai tomar suplementos para a deficiência de vitaminas e minerais que você tem. - Pomfrey colocou em um copo tudo o que Harry precisava tomar e depois explicou sobre o tratamento que o moreno iria fazer.

\- Vou sentir dor por causa dos meus ossos? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Não, eu administrei uma poção para que você não sinta a dor, então agora descanse.

Harry não estava em condição de discutir, ele apenas se deitou de vez na cama e se entregou ao cansaço de todo aquele exame.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Onde você estava nas férias?! - Gritou Dumbledore enquanto Harry era comprimido contra a parede.

\- Na casa dos meus tios. - O moreno respondeu com certa dificuldade.

\- Mentiroso! - Dumbledore gritou outra vez. - Eles me disseram que você foi embora na metade do verão! Para onde você foi?!

Harry não respondeu, ele estava sentindo muita dor por seu corpo estar sendo prensado com tanta força contra a parede. Ele sentia como se seu corpo fosse acabar se unindo com a parede pela força do feitiço que o prendia.

\- Me responda pirralho desgraçado!

O moreno foi jogado para o outro lado da sala com um feitiço, que acabou fazendo-o desmaiar.

*

**1 semana antes**

\- Pronto para ir? - Perguntou Snape encostado na porta do quarto de Harry.

\- Acho que sim. - Harry olhou ao redor vendo que estava vestido adequadamente, o cabelo bagunçado, mesmo pelas inúmeras tentativas de arrumar. - Madame Pomfrey te entregou os exames?

\- Sim. - Snape respondeu enquanto observava o moreno.

\- Então está tudo certo. - Harry respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Os dois saíram juntos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, algo que todos os estudantes notaram. Não era algo comum ver o temido professor Snape acompanhando algum aluno para algo fora do colégio, principalmente se esse aluno fosse Harry Potter.

Snape só estava acompanhando Harry para a audiência porque foi pedido para que ele fizesse isso, tanto por Dumbledore quando pelo Lord das Trevas, e ele não queria ter problema com nenhum dos dois homens.

Assim que chegaram no ponto de aparatação Severus enviou os dois para a Londres trouxa, em um beco próximo do telefone que levava até a entrada de visitantes no Ministério. Quando os dois adentraram o local senhorita Green estava aguardando-os ao lado do guichê de identificação.

\- Bom dia Harry, professor Snape. - A mulher entregou aos dois um cartão mágico para que eles pudesse acessar o local da audiência. - Me sigam por favor.

Os dois homens acompanharam a mulher pelo elevador e depois por alguns corredores, até finalmente chegarem na sala que era destinada para a audiência de emancipação.

\- Harry, sente-se nessa cadeira aqui, por favor. - A mulher apontou para uma cadeira que parecia confortável no meio da sala. - Professor, o senhor pode se sentar nas cadeiras laterais comigo.

Quando Harry se sentou ele pode observar melhor o lugar. Era diferente do que ele imaginou. Um sala quadrada pequena, com uma mesa de escritório grande e uma cadeira atrás. Na direita da mesa havia uma cadeira única, e na esquerda da sala havia algumas poucas cadeiras, no máximo dez para quem tivesse que comparecer a audiência.

Não demorou muito para um homem que Harry não conhecia adentrar a sala, junto a uma mulher mais jovem. O homem se sentou, e a mulher se sentou ao lado da mesa.

\- Bom dia a todos eu sou Philipe Carter, chefe do Departamento de Assuntos Familiares e Infantojuvenil. - O homem moreno disse. - A senhorita Sophia Roberts irá me auxiliar na audiência de emancipação familiar e mágica do senhor Harry Potter.

Harry agradecia que fosse uma pessoa voltada para esse fim, ele não podia imaginar se fosse alguém que não está acostumado a lidar com crianças em situação de vulnerabilidade. Provavelmente as perguntas seriam mais agressivas e o processo mais traumatizante.

\- Senhor Potter, o senhor consentiu com o uso da poção da verdade? - Cartes questionou.

\- Sim. - O moreno respondeu, desconfortável.

\- Senhorita Roberts, por favor.

A loira se levantou com a poção e fez Harry beber cinco gotas. Não era Veritaserum, era uma poção mais fraca, voltada para menores de idade. Então o moreno teria capacidade de decidir se iria querer responder ou não a pergunta.

\- Por favor me diga seu nome e sua idade. - Disse Carter.

\- Harry Potter, quinze anos.

\- Por que você entrou com o pedido de emancipação, senhor Potter?

\- Porque eu não quero mais ter que voltar para a casa dos meus tios. - Harry disse sinceramente.

\- E por que você não quer voltar, senhor Potter? - Perguntou Carter.

\- Porque eu sou agredido física e psicologicamente desde os três anos quando minha magia começou aparecer.

\- Quem te agride?

\- Meu tio Válter Dursley e meu primo Duda Dursley.

\- E sua tia Petúnia Dursley?

\- Ela me ameaça, e diz coisas horríveis. - Harry estava odiando admitir tudo aquilo.

\- Que tipo de coisas ela diz?

\- Que eu sou uma aberração, que eu deveria ter morrido junto dos meus pais, que eu deveria ser grato por todas as coisas boas que a família dela fez por mim.

\- A família Dursley fez algo bom por você?

\- Depende do que você considera como algo bom, tia Petúnia acha que me fazer morar em um cubículo debaixo da escada até os onze anos, ser alimentado com resto de comida, e ser vestido com as roupas que o filho dela não usa mais, é fazer algo bom.

O homem precisou de um tempo para digerir tudo o que havia escutado. Ele já havia ouvido muitos relatos horríveis, mas aquilo era algo pior do que tudo o que ele já ouviu.

\- Seu guardião mágico, Albus Dumbledore, nunca fez nada para te ajudar?

\- Não, todas as vezes que eu pedia para ficar no colégio nas férias ele negava, dizia que eu apenas estava sendo um adolescente mal agradecido. E eu não sabia que ele era o meu guardião mágico até completar o formulário.

\- Se você não sabia, como você foi levado para Hogwarts? - O homem perguntou preocupado.

\- Hagrid me buscou no meu aniversário de onze anos. - Harry tinha muito a contar. - Ele tinha a chave do cofre dos meus pais, pegou dinheiro para que eu pudesse comprar o meu material.

\- E onde está a chave do seu cofre agora?

\- Eu não sei.

\- Como você compra seus materiais escolares se não tem a chave do cofre?

\- Dumbledore me envia a quantidade exata no dia anterior ao dia de comprar o material.

\- Gostaria de compartilhar algo conosco? - O homem questionou com medo do que ouviria.

\- Hermione, minha amiga, me disse que nascidos-trouxas recebem uma lista de livros para saber melhor sobre o mundo mágico, eu nunca recebi nada. - Harry adoraria ter chegado com um pouco mais de conhecimento no colégio.

\- Era dever do seu guardião mágico te fornecer isso. - Carter não gostava do que ouvia.

\- Quais são os deveres do guardião mágico? - Harry precisava daquela informação.

\- Manter a criança protegida, fornecer as necessidades básicas e ensinar sobre o mundo mágico e como controlar sua magia.

\- Ele nunca fez nada disso. - Harry afirmou.

\- Suas palavras juntos do seu exame médico nos dão um veredito final. - O homem olhou para a loira ao lado. - Senhorita Roberts pode dar o antídoto para o senhor Potter.

A loira foi até Harry e deu mais cinco gotas do antídoto da poção da verdade. Assim que a loira se sentou outra vez, Carter ficou em pé para dizer o veredito final.

\- Com as provas físicas apresentadas, e o testemunho aqui feito. Eu concedo a Harry James Potter o pedido de emancipação. - O homem bateu o pequeno martelo na mesa, e a magia rodou a sala, quebrando todas as restrições do menor de idade. - E exijo um julgamento para Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore por abandono de vulnerável, conivência de abuso infantil, roubo de contas e não realização de sua função como guardião mágico. - O martelo foi batido mais uma vez, e a magia rodou a sala.

Harry estava quase chorando, mas ele não queria derramar as lágrimas em frente a todos. Ele estava aliviado por se livrar dos Dursley, e porque Dumbledore iria pagar por tudo o que o jovem havia passado.

O jovem se levantou da cadeira e correu para a única pessoa que o acompanhou para a sessão. E sem que Snape se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, Harry havia se jogado nele e agora estava chorando em seus braços.

\- Não precisa chorar Potter. - Severus era péssimo em consolar alguém, principalmente alguém que havia mostrado que o homem não conhecia nada sobre o garoto.

Potter não deu nenhuma resposta, ele precisava se acalmar. Senhorita Green acariciou os cabelos do moreno, até que finalmente o menor se acalmasse.

\- Sugiro que você vá ao Gringotts, Harry. - A mulher falou. - Peça a eles que façam uma auditoria da sua conta, será útil para o julgamento de Dumbledore.

\- Obrigado senhorita Green. - Harry disse com um sorriso feliz.

A mulher deu um sorriso e deixou os dois sozinhos por um momento, naquela sala. Harry limpou as lágrimas do rosto e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Snape.

\- Desculpa, eu só… Eu não… - Harry estava corando por ter ligado os pontos, ele abraçou Snape.

\- Tudo bem Potter. - Severus se levantou. - Temo que te julguei de forma errônea por todos esses anos.

\- Você não vai mudar comigo vai? - Harry não queria as pessoas mudando com ele.

\- Não, você continua sendo um pirralho irritante, mas você não é seu pai.

\- Obrigado. - Harry disse com um sorriso brilhante.

\- Vamos? - Snape disse começando a dar passar em direção a porta.

\- Você pode me levar até ele? - Harry precisava ver Riddle, precisava dizer como ele agradecia ao homem.

\- Sim. - Snape respondeu.

*

Riddle imaginou que Harry poderia querer vê-lo depois da decisão da audiência, então, o homem estava graciosamente usando a biblioteca da família Malfoy para algumas pesquisas enquanto esperava se Harry iria decidir visitá-lo ou não.

Com um feitiço de tempus o moreno confirmou que a decisão deveria ter sido finalizada a poucos minutos, talvez dez. E quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu e seu corpo foi jogado com força contra a poltrona, ele notou que estava certo.

\- Olá pequeno, como foi? - Riddle acariciou os cabelos, e as costas de Harry.

\- Obrigado Tom! - Harry dizia meio choroso, mas ser chamado pelo primeiro nome pela primeira vez pelo menor, fez o coração do homem errar uma batida.

Harry estava sentado no colo de Tom, com os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem, e escondendo o pequeno rosto choroso na curva do pescoço do mesmo. O mais velho apertou o menor mais forte em seus braços, era gratificante sentir que sua ajuda mudou para muito melhor a vida do seu protegido.

\- Tudo por você, Harry. - O homem deu um beijo doce dos cabelos do moreno, e ficou naquele abraço confortável enquanto Harry se acalmava.

Foram longos e adoráveis minutos até que Harry finalmente tirou a cabeça da curva do seu pescoço para olhar para o homem. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam por conta das lágrimas, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas.

\- Eu sei que é pedir demais… - Harry disse nervoso. - Mas agora eu não tenho nenhum lugar para ficar… Posso ficar na sua casa? - Harry desviou o olhar envergonhado.

\- Não é como se eu fosse permitir que você fosse morar sozinho. - Tom deu um sorriso divertido.

\- Então… Posso? - Harry voltou a olhar para o homem.

\- Pode.

Tom foi abraçado com força outra vez, e ele pode sentir como o menor estar verdadeiramente feliz, verdadeiramente agradecido.

\- Tem uma coisa que você vai gostar de saber. - Harry disse sorrindo quando soltou o homem.

\- Que seria? - Tom perguntou confuso.

\- Dumbledore vai ser julgado por abandono de vulnerável, conivência de abuso infantil, roubo de contas e não realização de sua função como guardião mágico. - Harry disse animado.

\- Isso é uma notícia maravilhosa! Temos muito a planejar antes do julgamento dele. - Tom disse enquanto ajeitava melhor Harry em seu colo. - Você provavelmente vai ser a principal testemunha, mas acho que consigo colocar Severus para testemunhar contra o homem também.

\- Mas e você? - Harry perguntou confuso, ele sabia que Tom teve uma infância difícil. - Nós podemos limpar seu nome.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. - Tom não queria ter sua vida exposta em um julgamento.

\- Mas é ele quem difama você! - Harry disse irritado. - Ele vai ser jogado em Azkaban no fim, ao menos que ele admita a verdade, que ele manipulou a verdade para parecer que você é um monstro quando você não é!

\- Eu vou conseguir te convencer o contrário? - Tom perguntou tentando fazer Harry mudar de ideia.

\- A menos que você me diga que você é o monstro horrível que Dumbledore diz que você é, o que eu duvido muito. - Harry disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

\- Eu não torturo criancinhas, ou mato pessoas aleatoriamente por elas não aceitarem a política que sangue puros são superiores, e que todos os nascidos-trouxas devem morrer. - Tom confirmou.

\- Você nunca me disse realmente qual é a sua política, ou o que você realmente faz. - Harry disse confuso.

\- Você nunca perguntou. - Tom deu um pequeno sorriso para o menor em seu colo. - Minha política é impedir que nossa cultura mágica seja destruída pela cultura trazida pelos nascidos trouxas e meio sangue que cresceram no mundo trouxa. Trazer de volta os direitos de todas as criaturas mágicas, para que pessoas como os vampiros e os lobisomens não precisem se esconder. E fazer com que Hogwarts tenha de volta todas as aulas que foram banidas da grade, como política e artes das trevas, mas a lista de aulas de Dumbledore tirou do currículo é bem extensa.

\- E você não mata pessoas loucamente? - Harry perguntou curioso.

\- Não. - Tom fez uma cara preocupada. - As únicas pessoas que matei foram as pessoas que me atacaram, partindo da minha parte, nunca.

Tom pensou um pouco sobre algumas coisas quando se virou para Harry com um olhar um tanto preocupado por pedir aquilo ao garoto.

\- Você lembra do meu diário? - Tom perguntou.

\- Aquele que eu destrui no meu segundo ano? - Tom concordou com a cabeça. - Sim.

\- Você sabe onde ele está?

\- Provavelmente guardado na sala do diretor. - Harry disse pensativo.

\- Eu preciso que você pegue de volta. - Tom disse seriamente.

\- Mas como vou fazer isso? - Harry estava confuso.

\- Consiga entrar na sala dele, e pergunte para o chapéu. - Tom disse. - Vá com a capa, não permita que os quadros te vejam.

\- Você tem certeza que o chapéu vai me dizer onde o seu diário está? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim, o chapéu não gosta que os objetos pessoais dos descendentes dos fundadores seja mantido por algum diretor. - Tom explicou.

\- Descendente dos fundadores? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Eu sou o último da linhagem Sonserina, eu pretendo solicitar meu senhorio depois que resolvermos o problema de Dumbledore. - Tom disse bastante obstinado.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Que diferença faz onde eu estava ou quem me ajudou? - Harry perguntou com dificuldade quando estava em um canto da sala, tentando se recuperar do último cruciatus.

\- Eu quero saber quem é o meu traidor! - O diretor rosnou de raiva.

\- Como você tem tanta certeza que foi alguém do seu lado que me ajudou? - Harry tentou se sentar, mas seus músculos não estavam obedecendo.

\- Porque ninguém acreditaria que o menino que sobreviveu vive em uma condição diferente de maravilhosa! - O homem com raiva lançou outro feitiço que forçou Harry contra a parede. - Se não vai me falar eu vou te torturar até que você não tenha forças para me impedir de entrar em sua mente! Crucio!

*

**Algumas horas antes**

Tom Riddle estava em sua mansão às duas da manhã andando de um lado para o outro. Harry em três meses desde que voltou para Hogwarts não deixou de mandar mensagem para o homem pelo caderno. Aquela era a primeira vez, e ele estava entrando em pânico.

\- Tom, se acalme! - Sibilou Nagini. - O cheiro de desespero está começando a me deixar desesperada!

\- Não posso me acalmar! - Ele gritou com raiva. - Harry não me deu notícias hoje! E eu pedi para ele pegar o meu diário no escritório do Dumbledore! E se ele foi pego?!

\- São duas da manhã Tom, vá tentar descansar um pouco, chame o morcego quando estiver em um horário civilizado. - Nagini se referia a Severus, algo que deixava Tom um pouco mais calmo eram os nomes que a serpente usava com seus comensais.

Mas a serpente mal havia terminado de falar e um pergaminho havia aparecido em cima da mesa do homem. Tom desesperadamente foi até a mesa ver o que Harry havia escrito, mas seu desespero apenas aumentou vendo que as únicas letras no meio do papel era um ‘sos’ escrito com sangue.

\- SNAPE! - Ele gritou com raiva chamando o moreno pela marca negra.

Aquilo era muito pior do que ele imaginava, mas ele não podia e nem conseguiria entrar em Hogwarts para tentar encontrar Harry, ele precisava da única pessoa capaz de encontrar o menino.

Quase vinte minutos depois a figura de cabelos negros entrou pela porta do escritório do homem. Snape estava com medo do que podia ser, a muito tempo a marca não doía tanto quando ele era chamado.

\- Harry. - O homem disse contido, enquanto estava sentado em sua cadeira olhando o pergaminho com o pedido de ajuda. - Algo aconteceu com ele.

\- Milord? - Severus perguntou sem entender.

\- Ele me enviou um pedido de ajuda. - O Lord mostrou o papel com sangue.

\- Alguma ideia de onde ele está? - Severus perguntou quando sentia um arrepio de medo correr por seu corpo.

\- Não. - O Lord respondeu, ainda contendo seu desespero. - Encontre-o, se foi Dumbledore que pegou o menino provavelmente ainda está em Hogwarts.

\- Provavelmente senhorita Granger irá me procurar pela manhã, quando ela não conseguir encontrar o senhor Potter. - Snape disse em voz alta seu pensamento. - O que digo para ela?

\- Se ela ajudar a encontrar o menino, qualquer coisa. - Tom disse apreensivo. - Fale com Draco, talvez ele possa ajudar em algo, Harry me disse que os dois ficaram amigos depois das férias.

\- Sim, milord. - Severus ia sair quando o Lord o chamou uma última vez.

\- Quando encontrá-lo traga-o para mim. - Tom disse quase em desespero.

Snape apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de sair.

*

**Cinco horas depois.**

Snape ainda não havia encontrado Harry, ele havia procurado em quase todas as partes da masmorra, era o melhor lugar para esconder alguém. Mas nada, não havia nada que pudesse fazê-lo encontrar o mínimo da assinatura mágica do moreno.

Ele decidiu participar do café da manhã. Seria estranho se ele não estivesse pontualmente às sete horas tomando o café como ele fazia todas as manhãs, mesmo que preferisse dormir até mais tarde.

Não encontrou nada fora do comum durante o café da manhã, Dumbledore normalmente ia mais tarde, então não havia visto o velho. Mas um quarteto peculiar o fez prestar muita atenção, Draco, Granger e os gêmeos estavam sentados todos com um olhar de preocupação enquanto conversavam.

Seus olhos acabaram encontrando com o de Draco, que manteve o olhar o suficiente para Severus entender o que ele queria. Conversar com o homem. Snape respondeu positivamente com um balançar de cabeça e saiu pela porta lateral.

Se algum dos quatro poderiam dizer algo, Snape precisava saber o que era. Ele não demorou a estar em sua sala, encostado em sua mesa, esperando que os quatro aparecessem. Algo que não demorou nem cinco minutos.

\- Professor Snape. - Todos cumprimentaram quando entraram e ficaram próximo ao homem.

\- Harry sumiu, você sabe de algo? - Foi Draco quem teve coragem de questionar.

\- Eu sei que vocês dois sabem da verdade, mas os gêmeos sabem? - Snape perguntou preocupado em dizer mais do que deveria.

\- Harry nos contou. - Os gêmeos disseram.

Snape encarou Draco esperando que ele dissesse algo.

\- Harry disse que teve sua emancipação concedida, e que se algo acontecesse com ele, provavelmente seria Dumbledore. - Draco explicou.

\- Certo, eu preciso encontrá-lo. - Severus disse. - Ele enviou um pedido de ajuda para o Lord, escrito com sangue.

Todos olharam perplexos para o homem, ninguém esperava isso.

\- Mas como ele… - Hermione ia perguntar, mas Snape a interrompeu.

\- Eles conversam por um caderno, Potter ainda deve ter o caderno com ele. - Severus explicou. - Quando foi a última vez que o viram?

\- Depois do jantar. - Os gêmeos disseram.

\- Ele recebeu um bilhete para conversar com o diretor. - Hermione explicou melhor.

\- Ele ainda deve estar no castelo, mas algo me impede de encontrar qualquer sinal da assinatura mágica dele. - Snape explicou.

\- Nós vamos ajudar a encontrá-lo! - Disse Hermione.

\- Apenas não deixem que o diretor veja vocês tentando encontrar algo. - Snape disse e os quatro saíram da sala.

*

Era pouco depois do almoço quando todos os cinco se reuniram na sala do professor Snape. Todos extremamente apreensivos por ninguém realmente ter encontrado Harry, nem fazerem nenhuma ideia de onde o moreno estava.

\- Nós procuramos em todos os lugares possíveis. - Disse Draco. - Não encontramos nada!

\- Eu tentei enviar meu patrono para procurá-lo. - Disse Snape. - Mas todas as vezes ele acabava em um beco sem saída, como se algo estivesse fazendo ele confundir para onde ele deveria ir.

\- Não havia nada atrás das paredes? - Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

\- Não, todas as paredes davam para a parte de dentro de alguma sala. - Explicou Snape.

Os cinco estavam discutindo a possibilidade de Harry na verdade não estar no castelo, o que era algo estranho para todos. Se Harry estivesse fora do castelo o patrono de Snape teria saído de lá, e não andando pelos corredores das masmorras repetidas vezes.

Mas nenhum deles iria desistir, nenhum deles pretendia desistir de Harry.

Quando um elfo apareceu em meio as cinco pessoas.

\- Dobby não consegue ajudar mestre Harry. - Dobby disse olhando para Severus. - mestre Harry disse para Dobby levar professor Snape para onde mestre Harry está.

\- Dobby! - Hermione disse em felicidade ao ouvir o que o elfo disse.

\- Você não consegue tirá-lo de onde ele está? - Snape perguntou preocupado.

\- Não. - O elfo balançou a cabeça. - As barreiras impedem Dobby de aparatar com mestre Harry.

\- Vocês fiquem aqui, eu vou levar Harry para fora de Hogwarts. - Severus disse determinado. - Sem nenhum comentario sobre isso, não quero ter que resgatar mais ninguém.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, mais por estarem com medo da voz ameaçadora do homem do que por qualquer outro motivo.

\- Dobby. - Severus disse. - Me leve para onde Potter está.

O elfo pegou a mão do professor e aparatou, deixando quatro estudantes com medo do que realmente havia acontecido com Harry.

Quando Dobby deixou Snape na frente de uma parede ele reconheceu como sendo uma das paredes que seu patrono havia parado, e mesmo fazendo seu máximo ele não havia encontrado nada.

\- Você tem certeza Dobby? - Snape perguntou.

\- Sim. - O elfo balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Mestre Harry está atrás dessa parede.

\- Entre lá dentro e deixe Potter o mais longe possível dessa parede. - O homem ordenou e o elfo sumiu.

Severus se preparou, esperou alguns minutos para que o elfo tivesse tirado Harry de perto da parede. O professor não sabia exatamente como a parede reagiria com o feitiço, então toda a precaução era necessária.

\- Evanescet. - Severus disse com o balançar de varinha e a parede havia desaparecido.

Um Harry encolhido no canto foi o que o homem viu, ele pegou o moreno no colo e saiu das alas que impediam que um elfo aparatasse as pessoas. Harry estava agarrado em seu pescoço, tremendo.

\- Dobby. - Chamou o professor. - Consegue nos aparatar até a Floresta Proibida?

\- Para ajudar mestre Harry, Dobby consegue.

O elfo pegou as vestes do homem e aparatou os três para a floresta, longe das barreiras que impediam a aparatação.

\- Avise a senhorita Granger que eu estou levando Harry para um lugar seguro, ela vai entender. - Disse Snape para o elfo.

Dobby concordou com a cabeça e sumiu na frente do homem. E Severus aparatou para o único lugar que ele tinha que ir antes de ser torturado por ter demorado tanto para encontrar Harry.

*

Quando Severus pisou no terreno ele viu uma imagem que a muito tempo ele não via, Lord das Trevas na forma humana. Desde que o Lord havia conseguido estabilizar a habilidade de mudar sua forma há seis anos. O homem não demorou a pegar Harry de seus braços e começar a questioná-lo.

\- Onde ele estava? - O menor perguntou enquanto carregava Harry para o quarto do mais novo.

\- Em uma sala nas masmorras, havia uma proteção que impedia o elfo dele de retirá-lo de lá. - Snape explicou.

Os dois homens seguiram pela casa até o quarto de Harry, onde o jovem foi colocado cuidadosamente sobre a cama. O moreno ainda estava desmaiado pela dor de seu último crucio.

\- Volte para Hogwarts. - Tom disse. - Mande algumas poções para dor e reposição de nutrientes por Lucius.

\- Sim milord.

\- E Severus. - Tom chamou uma última vez. - Obrigado por ter encontrado ele.

Severus ficou atordoado, Lord das Trevas agradecendo por algo, enquanto ele esperava que fosse ser cruciado pela demorada de ter trazido Harry. O mais alto apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu, aproveitar as coisas boas que a vida permitia antes que piorasse.

*

Quando Severus apareceu para o jantar pode observar quatro pessoas muito mais calmas, e um diretor furioso. Mas ele não deixaria sua máscara de indiferença sair de seu rosto. Mesmo que por dentro ele estivesse adorando ver a cabra velha não sabendo o que havia acontecido.


	27. Chapter 27

Tom havia dado a Harry poção para dor, enquanto o moreno ainda dormia, o homem preferia não dar poções que pudessem prejudicar o moreno sem saber o que exatamente havia acontecido. Um feitiço de limpeza, um pijama colocado e uma Nagini enrolada em Harry, foi como Tom deixou o menino.

O homem voltava a cada dez minutos na esperança de encontrar o moreno acordado, mas era sempre uma volta em vão. Foram quase duas horas até que Harry finalmente acordasse.

 _\- Filhote._ \- Nagini sibilou com calma. - _Você está seguro._

 _\- Cadê o Tom?_ \- Harry perguntou tentando enxergar algo quando sua visão estava bastante embaçada.

 _\- Falando com Lucius._ \- Nagini respondeu. _\- Descanse, ele logo deve vir te ver._

O moreno concordou e se enrolou na serpente e voltou ao seu cochilo.

*

Snape eficiente como sempre com suas poções, havia enviado através de Lucius tudo o que Harry poderia precisar, incluindo as poções que Harry estava tomando diariamente por orientação de Papoula.

Tom não demorou a dispensar Lucius, e subir para o quarto de Harry. Duas horas era muito tempo para o moreno ainda estar dormindo. O homem se sentou na cama e começou a acariciar os fios negros bagunçados.

 _\- Ele acordou?_ \- O mais velho perguntou para a serpente.

 _\- Sim, ele perguntou por você._ \- A serpente respondeu.

Harry se virou na cama apoiando a cabeça no colo de Tom, como se procurasse por proteção. Era tudo o que o mais novo precisava no momento.

\- Não me faça voltar a Hogwarts, Tom, por favor, não. - Harry disse com uma voz rouca pelos gritos, e manhoso enquanto enrolava os braços doloridos na cintura do homem.

\- Não vou te enviar pequeno. - O mais velho continuava a acariciar os fios negros. - Por mim você não tinha saído daqui em setembro.

\- Obrigado. - Harry disse com um olhar mais calmo.

\- O que ele fez com você? - Tom perguntou preocupado, ele sabia que não era bom para Harry reviver o que passou, mas ele precisava saber o que fazer com o moreno.

\- Ele tentou invadir a minha mente. - Harry começou a dizer enquanto apertava mais forte os dedos na camisa do homem. - Ele queria saber quem era o traidor que me ajudou com a emancipação.

\- Harry. - Tom disse preocupado, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a acalmar o menor.

\- Ele me lançou crucio algumas vezes quando não conseguiu entrar na minha mente, e me prendeu com algum feitiço contra a parede enquanto me questionava. - Harry escondeu o rosto nas pernas do homem, com medo de que aquilo poderia acontecer de novo.

\- Algo mais que eu deva saber? - O homem perguntou com medo.

\- Eu… - Harry tentou se ajeitar melhor na cama, mas seu corpo dolorido o impedia. - Estou com dor.

\- Eu não posso te dar mais poções para dor. - Tom disse com angústia. - Mas posso fazer algo para ajudar seus músculos relaxarem, venha.

O homem desvencilhou o menor das cobertas e o pegou no colo, o menor estava cansado demais para enrolar seus braços no pescoço do mais velho, então apenas ficou parado.

\- O que você vai fazer? - Harry perguntou curioso enquanto se aninhava melhor nos braços do mais velho.

\- Te dar um banho. - O homem explicou enquanto saída do quarto de Harry para o dele. - Água quente ajuda a diminuir a tensão dos músculos.

Harry corou com a ideia de Tom vê-lo totalmente sem roupas, já era vergonhoso o suficiente pensar que foi Tom quem trocou as roupas dele.

\- Não precisa fazer essa cara. - O mais velho disse com um riso. - Eu não vou te deixar totalmente sem roupa, se é isso que te preocupa.

Harry se sentiu mais calmo com a afirmação e se deixou relaxar quando foi colocado na cama macia do homem. Tom foi até o banheiro e com um balançar de varinha a banheira começou a ser enchida com água quente e muitas poções relaxantes.

\- Consegue tirar suas roupas? - Tom perguntou, e Harry tentou puxar sua camiseta, mas um dor horrível percorreu todos os seus músculos.

\- Dói muito… - Harry disse envergonhado.

\- Não se preocupe pequeno. - Tom disse com um sorriso reconfortante, e com um balançar de varinha deixou Harry apenas de cueca. - Não precisa ficar envergonhado, está tudo bem.

\- É fácil para você dizer quando o único sem roupas não é você. - Tom riu, e preferiu ignorar o comentário.

O mais velho pegando Harry no colo, e o levando para o banheiro. A banheira já estava cheia de água e com muitas poções que ajudavam no relaxamento do corpo. Tom não demorou a se ajoelhar do lado da banheira e colocar Harry dentro, e quando soltou o moreno dentro da água seu pulso foi agarrado com força.

\- Tom… - Harry chamou choroso.

\- Está tudo bem. - Tom acariciou os cabelos negros para tentar reconfortar o moreno.

\- Não está… - Harry disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Eu não tenho força para me manter sentado, eu vou me afogar.

\- Você quer sair da água então? - Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. - Então o que você quer que eu faça?

\- Não me deixa aqui sozinho. - Harry disse tão baixo que quase não foi ouvido pelo homem.

\- Mas eu estou aqui Harry. - Tom disse tentando manter o menor confortável.

\- Você está aí. - Harry disse apontando para o lado de fora da banheira. - Não aqui.

\- Você quer que eu fique com você na banheira? - Um Harry vermelho e um balançar de cabeça positivo foi a resposta que o homem teve.

Tom tirou suas roupas com o mesmo feitiço que usou em Harry, ficando apenas com a cueca. Harry pensou que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia pedir para o homem se juntar na banheira com ele. O menor apenas queria o abraço reconfortante de Tom, e não ver como o corpo do homem era tão bem delineado, Harry teve que tentar ao máximo não deixar transparecer como ele estava babando por aquele corpo.

O mais velho entrou na banheiro e apoiou o menor em seu peito e entre suas pernas, permitindo que o moreno relaxasse sem precisar ter medo de acabar deslizando pela banheira.

\- Confortável? - Tom perguntou enquanto massageava os músculos tensos do menor.

\- Sim… - Harry agradeceu por Tom não poder mais ver seu rosto vermelho.

Harry fechou os olhos e se permitiu entregar totalmente aquele momento, sentindo seus músculos doloridos ficando mais relaxados, sentindo os toques de Tom massagando a tensão de seus ombros. Não demorou muito para o mais novo estar dormindo nos braços do mais velho.

\- Eu não vou deixar você ficar longe nunca mais… - Tom disse baixinho enquanto observava Harry dormindo.

*

_‘HARRY POTTER DESAPARECIDO? OU APENAS REBELDIA ADOLESCENTE?’_ Essa era a capa do Profeta Diário na terça feira, que Tom lia enquanto tomava seu café da manhã acompanhado de um jovem ainda muito assustado com o que havia acontecido.

\- Que teoria eles criaram sobre mim agora? - Harry perguntou enquanto comia um pouco de ovos mexidos.

\- Você vai adorar ouvir isso pequeno. - Tom sorriu e mudou o tom de voz para ler a notícia. - O menino que sobreviveu não é visto pelos colegas desde sexta feira a noite. Todos acreditavam que ele apenas havia ido a algum encontro e por isso sumiu o fim de semana inteiro do colégio. Mas quando o jovem não apareceu para nenhuma aula na segunda feira o diretor Dumbledore foi questionado, mas se negou a dar qualquer informação.

\- Ele vai fingir que não sabe porque eu não estou no colégio. - Harry tomou um gole de suco antes de voltar a falar. - Não é como se ele pudesse admitir que me torturou e depois eu desapareci bem em baixo do nariz dele.

\- Harry… - Tom chamou com um tom preocupado. - Você tem certeza que não quer ver um medibruxo? Isso faria bem para você.

\- Eu não quero fazer nada que te atrapalhe Tom, eu já disse isso. - Harry disse chateado enquanto observava a comida.

\- Isso não vai me atrapalhar Harry. - Tom disse com um sorriso reconfortante.

\- Mesmo? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim. - O mais velho confirmou.

\- Então eu gostaria de ver um medibruxo… - Harry disse corando.

\- Eu vou providenciar isso então. - Tom sorriu, mas sua felicidade acabou desaparecendo quando Lucius apareceu pela porta da sala de jantar.

\- Milord, me desculpe incomodar tão cedo. - Lucius parou na ponta da mesa e esperou que Tom o permitisse falar. - O julgamento de Dumbledore será essa semana, e eles já enviaram as cartas de intimação para todos que precisam comparecer ao tribunal.

\- E quem eles convocaram? - Tom questionou, precisando pensar em tudo para dar certo.

\- Para as testemunhas de defesa, ninguém. - Lucius confirmou o que o Lord já esperava. - Mas a acusação solicitou por Potter e um duende de Gringitts.

\- Por que um duende? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Os duendes apresentaram uma queixa formal contra Dumbledore por roubo de inúmeras contas de alunos órfãos.

\- Mas os duendes me disseram que ainda estavam verificando o que aconteceu com a minha conta… - Harry disse envergonhado por não estar ciente de tudo o que acontecia ao redor dele.

\- Eles normalmente não passam informações até que tudo esteja feito, política padrão deles. - Lucius explicou.

\- E quando será o julgamento? - Tom perguntou.

\- Quinta às dez horas.

\- Então temos pouco tempo e muito a fazer. - Tom se levantou da mesa e fez um carinho nos cabelos rebeldes do moreno. - Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Os dois homens foram para o escritório de Tom, enquanto Harry ficou na companhia da serpente.

 _\- Devo me preocupar?_ \- Harry perguntou a Nagini.

_\- Não, Tom vai fazer tudo dar certo._


	28. Chapter 28

\- Harry? - Tom chamou quando bateu na porta do quarto do moreno.

Não levou muito tempo para o mais novo aparecer e abrir a porta, permitindo que o homem entrasse no quarto. Harry já estava melhor fisicamente do desgaste que sofreu nas mãos do diretor, o psicológico por outro lado ainda estava muito frágil.

\- O que vai acontecer agora? - Harry perguntou inseguro quando voltou a se sentar na cama, com Tom sentado ao lado dele.

\- Você vai ser testemunha no julgamento. - Tom respondeu com calma.

\- Eu não quero. - Harry desviou o olhar do homem mais velho.

\- Eu sei que você não quer, pequeno. - Tom disse com receio, ele não queria que Harry saísse da mansão nunca mais. - Mas é necessário.

\- Então… O que eu vou ter que fazer? - Harry ficou apenas olhando as mãos, com medo.

\- Apenas responder perguntas. - Tom explicou. - Você em tese é menor de idade, mas como conseguiu sua emancipação você agora é considerado maior de idade. - Tom acariciou o topo da cabeça do menor, tentando passar segurança. - Eles vão usar Veritaserum, é procedimento padrão para qualquer testemunha.

\- Eles vão me fazer falar coisas que não quero lembrar. - Harry estava tentando ser forte, nem mesmo a Tom ele havia contado tudo, e não queria que fosse em um tribunal que o homem descobrisse.

\- Harry, nada disso muda o que você é. - Tom tentou acalmar o menor.

\- Eu quero que você saiba porque eu quero te contar, e não porque uma poção vai me fazer falar. - Harry olhou nos olhos carmesim que traziam tanta paz. - Eu morei dez ano em um armário de baixo da escada, com uma cama infantil e um colchão fino, eu fui forçado a fazer tarefas domésticas como se eu fosse um elfo doméstico, eu… - Harry não conseguia falar sobre as surras, era difícil lembrar, e as lágrimas tomaram seu rosto.

\- Calma pequeno, está tudo bem agora. - Tom puxou Harry para um abraço carinhoso, e o menor não demorou a esconder seu rosto no peito do mais velho e chorar todas as suas dores. Tom podia sentir aquele sofrimento, era algo estranho a ligação que possuíam, mas ela era única e especial.

\- Se minha magia fizesse algo sozinha eu apanhava. - Harry disse em meio as lágrimas, ele se sentia protegido. - Se meu primo se machucasse, mesmo eu não estando nem perto, eu era culpado e apanhava, porque eu sou uma aberração.

\- Você não é uma aberração Harry. - Tom disse acariciando as costas de Harry, tentando transmitir calma para todo o sofrimento que sentia o menor sentia. - Você é normal Harry.

\- Eu falo com cobras. - Harry disse ainda chateado consigo mesmo.

\- Eu também falo. - Tom lembrou o menor. - Eu achava que havia alguma coisa errado comigo quando eu era criança. - Tom sentia que era um bom momento para abrir seu coração. - Minha mãe morreu pouco depois que nasci, e eu cresci em um orfanato, meu pai nunca teve qualquer interesse em me criar.

Harry ficou mais calmo, sem soluços, mas algumas lágrimas solitárias ainda caiam, os dois acabaram deitado na cama de Harry, com o menor com a cabeça sobre o peito de Tom, e o mais velho acariciando os fios negros enquanto falavam.

\- Meu primeiro surto de magia, eu tinha cinco anos. - Tom não gostava de lembrar, mas ele sentia que seria bom compartilhar. - Um grupo de crianças mais velhas não gostavam de mim, eu normalmente ficava longe de todo mundo, conversando com as serpentes que às vezes apareciam no jardim do orfanato, eles me cercaram, e queriam me socar por eu parecer louco falando sozinho com as cobras. - Tom respirou fundo, lembrando daquele momento. - Quando eles chegaram perto, eu gritei, e os três foram jogados para longe, eu não sei o que aconteceu com eles, eu não sei se eles foram transferidos de orfanato, ou morreram, eu só me lembro que eu nunca mais vi eles, e mais nenhuma criança me incomodou por um bom tempo.

\- Você também não sabia que era um bruxo até chegar sua carta de Hogwarts? - Harry perguntou agora mais calmo.

\- Não, eu não fazia ideia. - Tom disse se lembrando de outros surtos de magia, e não saber o que era. - Seus tios nunca disseram que você era um bruxo?

\- Não. - Harry disse com receio. - Eles me chamavam de aberração, e diziam que eu deveria ser grato pelas coisas maravilhosas que eles faziam por mim.

\- Você… - Tom não gostava nada disso, ele odiava pessoas que se aproveitavam de quem era mais fraco, ele não iria deixar em branco depois de tudo que viu na mente de Harry. - Você deseja se vingar deles?

\- Eu gostaria, mas sei que não consigo. - Harry se mexeu, se ajeitando melhor ao lado de Tom.

\- Por que você acha que não consegue? - Tom perguntou, com receio da resposta.

\- Mesmo sabendo algumas magias sem varinha, eu travei todas as vezes que meu tio me machucou. - Harry apertou a camisa de Tom. - É como se algo dentro de mim me impedisse de revidar.

\- É psicológico. - Tom abraçou Harry mais forte e começou a explicar. - Você passou tanto tempo sem poder se proteger, que agora, mesmo que você consiga, sua mente acha que você não consegue.

\- Eu tenho algo de errado? - Harry perguntou com receio em sua voz.

\- Não pequeno. - Tom fez mais carinho nos cabelos bagunçados do menor. - Não tem nada de errado com você. - Harry concordou com a cabeça e se ajeitou melhor nos braços de Tom. - Mas essa seria uma das coisas que você deveria conversar com o medibruxo.

\- Você disse que ele viria… - Harry não conseguia se lembrar quando Tom disse que o medibruxo viria.

\- Na verdade eu não disse. - Tom pensou calmamente. - Eu iria falar com o medibruxo depois do café da manhã, mas com a interrupção de Lucius eu infelizmente tive que resolver o problema mais urgente primeiro.

Harry finalmente olhou para o homem mais velho, ele estava com medo outra vez de como seria o julgamento. E se no fim Dumbledore não fosse condenado a nada? Ele seria perseguido pelo homem!

\- Vai dar tudo certo pequeno. - Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry, e o menor com as bochechas coradas escondeu o rosto no peito de Tom outra vez.

*

Na manhã seguinte Harry foi levado por Tom até a mansão Malfoy. Os aurores precisavam de uma declaração assinada de Harry com algumas informações cruciais para o julgamento final. Pelo que Tom havia explicado ao jovem, Harry apenas teria que se sentar no tribunal e dizer sobre veritaserum que a declaração que ele havia escrito e assinado era pura e total verdade.

A acusação preferia poupar um jovem como Harry de ser levado a sentimentos tão horríveis quanto reviver o passado em frente a um júri, responder perguntas e tantas outras coisas que para uma garoto de quinze anos, era muito estressante.

\- Bom dia senhores. - Disseram dois aurores que Harry não conhecia.

\- Bom dia. - Harry respondeu e se sentiu com medo de tudo aquilo, muito medo.

\- Não vamos atrapalhar mais do que o necessário o dia de vocês. - Disse o auror que parecia ser mais velho, o homem já começava a mostrar os cabelos brancos. - Tudo o que precisamos é que o senhor Potter escreva um testemunho com a maior quantidade de informações possíveis.

Harry não queria nenhum pouco fazer isso, lembrar de tudo deixaria Harry pior ainda.

\- Tom… - Harry chamou, como se precisasse que o homem o resgatasse.

\- Imagino que vocês ao menos possuam toda a papelada sobre a emancipação de Harry. - Tom perguntou, defendendo seu pequeno menino.

\- Nós temos. - O auror mais jovem disse. - O testemunho será mais escrito confirmando algumas informações do que fazendo o senhor Potter falar sobre tudo o que já foi arquivado.

\- E se eu quiser adicionar informações? - Harry precisava que o mundo soubesse que o santo Dumbledore era um monstro, nada além.

\- Totalmente possível, desde que você sinta que quer fazer isso. - O auror mais velho disse. - Agora senhores, nós precisaremos ficar a sos com o senhor Potter.

Os homens mais velhos não gostaram nada disso, mas deixaram Harry sentado com os dois aurores no escritório de Lucius.

\- Senhor Potter. - O auror mais jovem se sentou e tirou uma grande pasta de dentro do bolso. - Pode me chamar de Matheus, acredito que será mais confortável para você usar meu primeiro nome.

\- Por favor me chame de Harry então. - Harry se sentia mais calmo apenas tirando as formalidades.

\- Certo, Harry. - O auror mais velho apenas possuía um pergaminho do Ministério e uma pena que escrevia as informações enquanto o mais novo continuar. - As informações que precisamos confirmar é, você sofreu agressões físicas, verbais e psicológicas de seus tios?

\- Sim. - Harry ficou apenas olhando para as mãos enquanto respondia.

\- Alguém alguma vez foi verificar você?

\- Não. - Seria difícil sair daquilo ileso, pensou Harry.

\- No seu registro, diz que Albus Dumbledore era seu guardião mágico, você sabia disso? - O auror continuou enquanto olhava os registros e fazia perguntas já definidas.

\- Descobri quando estava preenchendo a papelada para o meu pedido de emancipação. - Harry explicou.

\- E como você descobriu isso?

\- Me foi dito que o diretor era o guardião mágico dos alunos órfãos que não possuam nenhum parente bruxo. - Harry olhou para os aurores e depois baixou os olhos.

A conversa continuou com Harry contando que depois de ir para Hogwarts ele havia feito pedidos para não voltar para casa durante as férias, pedidos que sempre lhe eram negados pelo próprio diretor Dumbledore, com a desculpa de que Harry estava sendo apenas rebelde.

Harry confirmou mais de uma vez que ninguém nunca foi verificar o garoto, que provavelmente a enfermeira do colégio madame Pomfrey tinha os registros médicos dele provando que ele tinha problemas de subnutrição quando entrou em Hogwarts.

Depois de perguntas e informações os aurores tinham tudo o que precisavam para tirar Dumbledore de circulação.

\- Há mais alguma coisa que queira nos contar Harry? - O homem mais velho dessa vez perguntou, Harry olhou para os dois e depois voltou a olhar para suas mãos.

\- Na sexta feira passada, ele me sequestrou. - Harry tentava não chorar, mas uma lágrima solitária fugia por seu rosto.

\- Continue por favor. - O mais novo pediu enquanto a pena anotava cada palavra de Harry.

\- Eu recebi um pedido para conversar em seu escritório depois do jantar, ele me deu um chá como sempre havia feito e antes que eu tivesse tomado metade da xícara, eu desmaiei. - Harry fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. - Quando acordei eu estava em uma sala fechada, era apenas pedra, eu não tinha minha varinha, não tinha como fugir.

Os aurores estavam mais do que atentos ao que Harry contava, o jovem sabia que teria que dizer que tudo que estava no pergaminho era verdade, então não fazia sentido em mentir.

\- Dumbledore apareceu depois de não sei quanto tempo, ele queria saber quem havia me ajudado com a emancipação, ele queria saber quem o traiu. - Harry disse sentindo outra lágrima escorrer. - Eu me recusei a falar sobre qualquer coisa, ele me jogou pela sala tentando me forçar a falar, ele tentou invadir a minha mente, e quando ele não conseguiu ele usou a maldição cruciatus contra mim.

Os dois homens ficaram sem fôlego ao ouvir o jovem, eles queria parar o moreno para que ele descansasse, mas se Harry não continuasse ele duvidava que teria coragem de voltar a falar depois.

\- Provavelmente depois que eu desmaiei com a dor ele foi embora. - Harry não queria lembrar da dor que sentiu, do medo que teve em morrer nas mãos do diretor. - Ele apareceu mais duas ou três vezes, não tenho certeza e fez a mesma coisa. - Harry estava começando a tremer com as lembranças.

\- E como você escapou de lá? - Matheus perguntou, curioso e precisando do máximo de informações.

\- Um elfo doméstico que gosta de mim me encontrou, Dobby. - Harry voltou a contar. - Mas ele não conseguia me tirar de lá, eu pedi para que ele guiasse o professor Snape até onde eu estava. Eu não sei quanto tempo levou, mas o professor Snape conseguiu me tirar de lá e me tirou do castelo.

\- Por que o professor não te levou para a enfermaria do castelo? - O auror mais velho questionou, enquanto entregava uma caixa de lenços para Harry.

\- Eu não sei. - Harry disse sinceramente enquanto limpava as lágrimas que caiam. - Mas se eu fosse chutar o motivo, provavelmente porque ele sabia que foi o diretor que me prendeu lá, e não seria seguro para mim que eu fosse deixado próximo do meu torturador.

\- E podemos perguntar onde você foi? - O auror mais novo perguntou.

\- Acredito que isso não seja relevante para as investigações envolvendo Albus Dumbledore. - Harry disse gélido.

\- Não, mas poderia nos dar mais informações sobre o diretor, se ele fez algo mais de errado. - O auror mais velho explicou.

\- Eu posso pergunto a ele se ele tem algo a declarar sobre isso. - Harry disse enxugando as últimas lágrimas de seu rosto.

\- Então acredito que com você terminamos, Harry. - O auror mais novo disse com um sorriso. - Precisamos apenas que você assine a sua declaração.

Harry pegou o pergaminho e leu calmamente sua declaração, ele havia ficado um pouco precavido depois do que aconteceu com Rita Skeeter e sua maldita pena mentirosa. Quando Harry concordou com tudo o que estava escrito assinou o pergaminho e entregou aos homens.


	29. Chapter 29

**_PROFETA DIÁRIO - CAPA_ **

**_DIRETOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CONDENADO POR CRIMES!_ **

_Albus Dumbledore, o Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, foi condenado na tarde de quinta feira pelo Conselho das Leis Mágicas por diversos crimes. Assassinato; Abandono e omissão infantil; Sequestro; Tortura; Cárcere privado; Uso de Maldição Imperdoável; Injúria; Roubo de contas e títulos mágicos; Posse e uso indevido de assentos na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos._

_O juiz Bartolomeu Crouch Sr. condenou, o agora ex-diretor, à prisão perpétua em regime de segurança máxima e isolada em Azkaban. Além do decreto de prisão, o juiz determinou o uso do Ritual Abut para confinar todo o poder mágico de Dumbledore._

_Mais informações sobre os crimes cometidos pelo ex-Diretor página 7._

_Mais informações sobre o Ritual Abut página 10._

**_PROFETA DIÁRIO - PÁGINA 7_ **

**_CRIMES COMETIDOS POR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_ **

_Ao total, o agora ex-diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore foi condenado por doze crimes._

_**Assassinato** do casal James Potter e Lilian Potter (Evans) na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981 não foi culpada daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, mas sim de Dumbledore. A testemunha do crime foi o acusado de ter cometido o crime anteriormente Tom Riddle, também conhecido como Lord das Trevas._

_Sobre o estímulo da poção Veritaserum Tom Riddle contou a verdade sobre os fatos, admitindo que estava no local ao saber que Dumbledore tentaria matar o jovem Harry Potter. Riddle lamentou não ter chegado antes ao local e impedindo Dumbledore de matar os pais do jovem Potter. E explicou que a explosão mágica no local, devido a luta dos dois homens, acabou enviando-o para uma floresta desconhecida, por isso não havia sido encontrado nada no local._

_O **Abandono e a omissão infantil** ocorreu logo em seguida ao assassinato dos pais do jovem Harry Potter. O bebê de apenas um ano e dois meses foi deixado na porta da irmã de Lilian Potter (Evans) na fria noite com apenas um fino cobertor e uma carta dizendo que a irmã Petúnia Dursley (Evans) deveria criar e proteger o menino até que ele voltasse ao mundo mágico._

_Todos conhecemos a história do jovem Harry Potter que cresceu com sua família trouxa, o que muitos não sabemos é que o jovem foi negligenciado durante todo o tempo que passou com seus tios. Harry Potter afirmou sobre o estímulo da poção Veritaserum que durante os dez anos que morou com seus tios, ninguém foi verificá-lo ou explicá-lo qualquer coisa sobre as ‘coisas estranhas’ que ele fazia._

_Como é de conhecimento público, o Tutor Mágico tem a obrigação de garantir a segurança da Criança Mágica e ensinar sobre a magia e toda a cultura do mundo mágico. Algo que Harry Potter afirmou nunca ter sido informado._

_A parte mais triste da situação em que o jovem Potter foi criado, é que graças ao abandono seguido por omissão, o jovem cresceu em um meio tóxico onde foi constantemente agredido verbalmente, fisicamente e psicologicamente por aqueles que deveriam cuidar dele._

_A **Injúria** começou a ocorrer muito antes da família Potter ser massacrada. A maioria dos crimes que Dumbledore alegou terem sidos cometidos pelo Lord das Trevas nunca nem sequer aconteceram, e os poucos que aconteceram foram na verdade um ataque dos trouxas contra os magos, que apenas se defenderam nas situações. Mas nenhuma situação que Dumbledore alega ter sido causada pelo Lord das Trevas era verdade._

_Com o testemunho de Tom Riddle, comprovou-se que ele não havia cometido nenhum crime, e que o Lord das Trevas era na verdade aquele que todos acreditamos ser a salvação da Luz, quando a Luz nunca precisou ser salva._

_Com sua influência na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, Dumbledore **Roubou Contas e Títulos Mágicos** dos alunos que não possuíam conhecimento sobre seu direito tanto nas heranças quanto nos Títulos. Os principais Títulos que o ex-Diretor estava utilizando, assim como o dinheiro das contas era o da família Black, Potter, Prince e Sonserina._

_O Título da família Black não se sabe ao certo a quem pertenceria, após a prisão de Sirius Black. O que sabe-se é que seria passado a Harry Potter por ser afilhado de Sirius Black ou a Draco Malfoy por ser filho de Narcisa Malfoy (Black)._

_O Título da família Potter deveriam estar em posse de Harry Potter assim que o jovem chegasse a maioridade. Algo que aconteceu previamente, quando o jovem Potter conseguiu sua emancipação por conta da situação envolvendo sua família trouxa._

_O Título da família Prince pertence ao Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Que deveria ter assumido o Título assim que completasse a maioridade, como era o desejo do último Lord Prince._

_O Título da família Sonserina pertence a Tom Riddle, o último herdeiro da linhagem direta da família Sonserina._

_Com o roubo dos Títulos o ex-Diretor usou durante anos **indevidamente os assentos na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos** , com os assentos que totalizam dez dos cinquenta assentos na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos o homem aprovou leis e alterou a estrutura de Hogwarts._

_Uma das muitas leis que o Dumbledore aprovou foi condenar as criaturas mágicas que apresentem qualquer ameaça em potencial para a sociedade bruxa. O que inclui não apenas Vampiros e Lobisomens conhecidos por possuírem este potencial, mas também Centauros, Gnomos, Sereianos e Veela. Essas criaturas atualmente devem possuir registro no Ministério da Magia, e caso cause algum problema, dependendo do grau da gravidade, pode até receber o beijo do Dementador._

_Outra das Leis que o ex-Diretor aprovou foi a remoção das matérias Artes das Trevas, Gerenciamento de Contas Mágicos, Legislação Mágica._

_Na última sexta feira, quando os amigos de Harry Potter acreditavam que o jovem estava apenas em um encontro, na realidade ele havia sido **Sequestrado** na noite de sexta por Dumbledore e **Torturado** enquanto o homem tentava conseguir informações do jovem. Potter foi mantido em **Cárcere Privado** até o fim da tarde de sábado, quando foi resgatado por Severus Snape e levado para um local seguro, onde o jovem esteve até o julgamento. Durante o julgamento, Harry Potter disse que foi torturado pelo **Uso da Maldição Imperdoável** Cruciatus diversas vezes._

_Todos os crimes foram admitidos por Albus Dumbledore quando foi administrado Veritaserum._

**_PROFETA DIÁRIO - PÁGINA 10_ **

**_RITUAL ABUT_ **

_O **Ritual Abut** é uma prática pouco realizada. Apenas casos específicos e de extrema gravidade são recomendados a utilização deste Ritual. O objetivo do Ritual é garantir que a magia do alvo não possa mais ser acessada pelo mesmo, impedindo que ele seja capaz de realizar qualquer ato mágico._

_O Ritual é realizado por quatro Inomináveis que travam todas as saídas do núcleo mágico da pessoa. Impedindo assim que seja realizado a magia. A reversão deste Ritual não é conhecido._

_Em uma sala especial do Ministério, um círculo é desenhado no chão com magia pura. Dentro deste círculo há um quadrado onde as pontas tocam o círculo, e um X divide o quadrado em quatro partes iguais. A pessoa a passar pelo Ritual é colocada no centro do desenho, e os quatros inomináveis ficam nas pontas. As palavras do Ritual são ditas - o Profeta Diário não possui acesso a essas palavras - e uma grande quantidade de magia se esvai do corpo da pessoa para então ter seu núcleo selado pelo resto de sua vida._


	30. Chapter 30

\- Tom? - Harry entrou no escritório do homem depois de ser autorizado.

\- Já terminou de arrumar tudo Harry? - Tom disse enquanto levantava o olhar da papelada.

\- Sim, também me despedi da Nagini. - Harry disse com um sorriso indo se sentar no sofá. - Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Tom se levantou de sua cadeira e foi se sentar ao lado de Harry, preocupado com o que o moreno queria, o mais velho ainda não estava confortável em enviar Harry outra vez para Hogwarts.

\- Você sabe que não precisa voltar para Hogwarts se não se sentir confortável Harry, é possível ter educação em casa, ou ser transferido para outro internato. - Tom disse com um olhar compreensivo enquanto acariciava o ombro de Harry.

\- O quê? Não, Tom. - Harry disse um pouco desnorteado. - Não, eu estou bem em voltar para Hogwarts, lá ainda é o meu primeiro lar.

\- Oh… - Tom se sentiu um pouco mais calmo. - Então o que queria perguntar?

\- Peter Pettigrew, perguntei a Snape o que vocês haviam feito com ele. - Harry tentou se fazer entender. - Ele disse que você ainda tinha ele mantido na masmorra dos Malfoy, ele ainda está lá?

\- Na verdade sim, mantemos ele em sua forma de animago para facilitar. - Tom explicou.

\- E você tem alguma utilidade para ele? - Harry perguntou esperando uma resposta negativa.

\- Não uma utilidade real, é mais o meu jeito de puní-lo por me trair, porquê?

\- Você poderia entregá-lo ao Ministério? - Harry baixou os olhos para as mãos. - Meu padrinho Sirius Black, ele estava preso em Azkaban por ter matado Peter Pettigrew, e agora ele é procurado porque fugiu no meu terceiro ano para encontrar o rato.

\- E você quer que seu padrinho tenha a ficha a limpa? - Harry concordou com a cabeça. - Não estava nos planos entregá-lo, mas agora que Dumbledore não está mais em cena posso usar isso para melhorar mais ainda a minha imagem… - Tom pensou alto enquanto criava um plano.

\- Obrigado Tom. - Harry disse com um grande sorriso, e abraçou o mais velho.

\- O que eu puder fazer por você. - Tom abraçou o menor e deu um beijo em sua testa.

*

Harry foi levado no sábado pela manhã por Severus para comprar uma nova varinha. Infelizmente ninguém descobriu o que havia acontecido com a varinha de Harry, Severus e Minerva haviam procurado pela sala do diretor, mas nada foi encontrado.

O moreno foi levado diretamente de volta para o colégio depois de comprar a nova varinha, e a primeira pessoa que pulou em seus braços quando ele voltou foi sua melhor amiga, seguida pelos gêmeos e Draco.

\- Harry! - Hermione disse quase em lágrimas enquanto o moreno retribuia o abraço.

\- Calma Mione, agora está tudo bem. - Harry respondeu com calma.

\- Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você! - Hermione ainda estava abraçada com o moreno enquanto falavam.

\- Eu estou bem, sério, eu fui tratado e agora eu estou bem. - Harry disse com um sorriso, ele estava fisicamente bem, emocionalmente ele ainda precisaria se reestruturar.

\- Vamos para algum lugar calmo para que você possa nos contar mais coisas. - A morena começou a puxar Harry pela mão enquanto os outros três seguiam.

Harry acabou levando um bom tempo para explicar tudo o que havia acontecido. A partir do momento que Harry descobriu a verdade no fim do torneiro tribruxo, os gêmeos e Draco ainda não sabiam do que realmente havia acontecido nos dias que Harry ficou desaparecido.

A explicação continuou por um resumo muito rápido sobre Tom resgatá-lo de seus tios, ninguém realmente precisava saber que o péssimo estado que o moreno estava. Ele também explicou sobre a emancipação ter sido ideia do Tom, e que quando foi deferido o pedido do moreno, o próprio Ministério havia aberto o processo contra Dumbledore.

E por fim Harry finalmente explicou sobre ele ter sido pego por Dumbledore naquela sexta feira, o moreno ainda se lembrava de como ele se arrependia de ter aceito a xícara de chá. De tantas formas horríveis que Dumbledore poderia ter escolhido sequestrá-lo, foi pela forma mais baixa, batizando o chá com sonífero.

\- Eu li no jornal sobre a decisão final. - Draco comentou.

\- Sim, os aurores disseram que o ritual é irreversível. - Harry comentou. - Eles fizeram o ritual depois que o julgamento foi dado.

\- E como você está agora? - Hermione perguntou preocupada. - Quero dizer, psicologicamente…

Harry apenas ficou em silêncio olhando para as próprias mãos, o moreno não esperava ser questionado sobre isso. Então ele apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, ele não estava pronto para falar sobre isso.

\- Eu vou ver um medibruxo, ainda preciso pedir para a professora McGonagall se posso sair do colégio para as consultas. - Harry fez uma explicação rápida.

\- Madame Promfrey não pode fazer isso? - Perguntou Fred.

\- Ela sempre cuida de todos os problemas. - Completou Jorge.

\- Acho que vocês nunca ouviram falar de psicologia, não é? - Hermione perguntou, e duas cabeças ruivas balançaram em negação. - É uma área da saúde voltada para problemas psicológicos, no mundo mágico os medibruxos precisam ser formado na área mental para atuar com isso, eles conversam, entendem o problema da pessoa, ajudam a pessoa a superar esses problemas, se necessário receitam poções para ajudar no processo.

\- Oh. - Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

\- E também é uma coisa cara. - Draco disse complementando. - Os melhores que conhecem tratamentos que funcionam com mais eficiência cobram mais.

\- Você está tão ruim assim, Harry? - Os gêmeos perguntaram com extrema preocupação na voz.

\- Foram muitas coisas nos últimos meses. - Foi a única resposta do menor. - Apenas, não digam a ninguém, não querem que pensem que sou louco.

\- Você não é louco por ir a um médico. - Draco disse confuso pelo que Harry disse.

\- Muitos trouxas ainda guardam o preconceito de que pessoas que vão a psicólogos e psiquiatras são loucos, é basicamente a mesma coisa que o medibruxo mental. - Hermione explicou, ela entendia porque Harry tinha o medo de que fosse descoberto.

\- Não vamos dizer nada a ninguém! - Os gêmeos disseram. - Você é nosso irmãozinho, não queremos que nada de ruim te aconteça.

\- Obrigado, Fred, Jorge. - Harry disse com um meio sorriso. - Eu tenho que ir, ainda preciso falar com a professora antes do jantar.

\- Boa sorte Harry. - Os quatro disseram com um sorriso incentivador nos lábios.

\- Obrigado a todos. - Harry sentia vontade de chorar, os dias em que tudo recaia sobre seus braços haviam acabado, ele poderia ser um adolescente normal pela primeira vez, ele poderia ser apenas Harry.

*

\- Então Harry, como está? Comprou uma nova varinha? - A diretora perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Agora estou bem. - Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso. - Sim, professor Snape me levou antes de me trazer de volta.

\- E isso nos leva a uma nova pergunta, onde você estava? - A mulher perguntou preocupada. - Professor Snape me disse que não poderia falar, e que eu deveria perguntar diretamente a você.

Harry suspirou fundo, ele não queria contar para ninguém, ele gostava de que poucos soubessem que Tom era quem cuidava dele, mesmo que ele fosse emancipado, ele ainda não queria ter que cuidar de si mesmo.

\- Na casa do Tom. - Harry disse encarando suas mãos.

\- Tom… - A mulher disse esperando que Harry dissesse o nome completo.

\- Tom Riddle. - Harry concluiu.

\- Senhor Riddle está bem? - Minerva se sentia mais calma, muitas coisas foram esclarecidas com o artigo no profeta diário, e agora ela se sentia confortável com o fato que Riddle ainda estava realmente vivo e bem.

\- Sim.

\- Isso é ótimo, você vai voltar para a casa dele nos feriados e nas férias? - A mulher perguntou, ela realmente queria o melhor para Harry.

\- Sim, ele disse que eu podia. - Harry ainda não conseguia encarar a diretora.

\- Isso é ótimo, mesmo que você esteja emancipado, não é bom que você fique sozinho nos feriados e nas férias. - Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça. - Então, o que você queria falar comigo?

\- Tom me disse para ir a um medibruxo mental, disse que me ajudaria. - Harry estava um pouco perdido e com medo da reação da mulher.

\- Oh, sim, isso é realmente bom. - A diretora disse com um belo sorriso. - Depois de tudo o que você passou, isso vai te ajudar muito a superar. - Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eu queria ter permissão para ir ao consultório uma vez por semana, as consultas duram hora mais ou menos, eu teria que ficar pelo menos uma hora e meia hora fora. - Harry explicou ainda olhando para suas mãos que cruzavam e descruzavam os dedos de ansiedade.

\- Sem nenhum problema, apenas não pode ser em nenhum horário de suas aulas. - Minerva explicou. - Alunos que precisam de algum tratamento médico fora da escola sempre são permitidos desde que isso não atrapalhe nos estudos, vou avisar a madame Pomfrey sobre a sua permissão, você deve usar o flu da enfermaria. - Ela dizia com um sorriso.

\- Muito obrigado. - Harry finalmente disse olhando para a mulher, com um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios. - Eu tenho mais um pedido. - A diretora esperou que o moreno continuasse. - O diário do Tom, ele quer de volta.

\- Imaginei que ele iria querer, ele quer que você pegue? - Harry confirmou com a cabeça. - Aqui. - A diretora retirou da última gaveta o diário que de alguma forma não possuía mais o furo no meio.

\- Ele está diferente da última vez que eu vi. - Harry pegou o diário achando estranho.

\- Não sabemos como o diário se regenerou, não sabemos porque ou o que isso significa. - Minerva disse.

\- Nós? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Dumbledore me mostrou o diário depois do torneio tribruxo, ele havia começado a se regenerar, como se fosse uma ferida e estava se fechando. - Minerva explicou.

\- Como eu posso ter certeza que esse é mesmo o diário do Tom? - Harry perguntou confuso, ele não confiava em nada que envolvia Dumbledore.

A diretora se levantou e pegou o chapéu seletor, e o colocou na cabeça de Harry. Seria mais fácil deixar um ser vivo que fica vinte e quatro horas observando o escritório falar com o garoto.

\- Olá senhor Potter. - O chapéu disse na mente de Harry.

\- Oi, porque ela te colocou na minha cabeça? - Harry perguntou em sua mente.

\- Para que eu possa te dizer que esse é mesmo o diário do Tom. - O chapéu respondeu calmamente.

\- Você tem certeza? Ele parece como se um dente de basilisco nunca o tivesse atravessado. - Harry disse folheando as páginas perfeitamente em branco.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza, o diário começou a se recuperar na noite da última tarefa do torneio tribruxo.

\- E você sabe porquê? - Harry perguntou ainda olhando o diário, ele desejava tanto escrever em suas páginas.

\- Uma alma sempre pode ser regenerada. - Foi a única resposta que o chapéu deu. - E eu ainda acho que você teria sucesso na sonserina.

\- Se eu não soubesse nada sobre as casas, provavelmente eu não teria lutado contra. - Harry disse com um riso. - Obrigado. - Harry pensou e tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça. - Obrigado professora. - Harry deu um sorriso e saiu do escritório com todos os seus assuntos resolvidos.


	31. Chapter 31

\- Você tem certeza? - Fred perguntou.

\- Você sabe que não precisa. - Complementou Jorge.

\- Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu não quero esconder isso deles. - Draco disse se ajeitando melhor entre os gêmeos.

\- Nós entendemos, mas também sabemos que nossos pais não se dão bem. - Jorge disse enquanto passava os dedos nos finos fios loiros.

\- Nossos pais provavelmente vão aceitar sem nenhum problema, eles só querem nossa felicidade. - Explicou Fred enquanto acariciava as costas de Draco em uma pequena massagem.

\- Eu não tenho certeza como meus pais vão reagir. - Draco disse deitando mais a cabeça no peito de Jorge. - Pai estou namorando não um, mas dois filhos da família Weasley em um relacionamento poliamoroso, por favor aceite isso pela minha felicidade. - Draco disse fingindo sua polidez perfeita.

\- Por favor grave quando sua mãe desmaiar com a informação. - Disse Jorge rindo.

\- E seu pai surtando. - Complementou Fred tentando não gargalhar.

\- Nossa obrigado pelo incentivo, vocês realmente são os melhores namorados que alguém poderia ter. - O loiro disse fechando a cara.

Draco tentou se soltar dos braços dos ruivos, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ser prensado mais ainda entre os dois. E para o loiro ser prensado daquela forma era simplesmente excitante demais para continuar bravo com eles.

\- Ou nós podemos contar para eles no baile de Yule. - Jorge sugeriu com um olhar falsamente inocente.

\- Sim, enquanto você é agarrado por nós dois no meio do baile. - Concluiu Fred com um olhar também falsamente inocente.

\- Vocês dois querem por acaso ficar impotentes tão cedo? - Draco perguntou bravo, mas dessa vez não tentando se soltar dos gêmeos.

\- Você não faria isso conosco. - Disse Fred.

\- Você sentiria falta da forma de como te fodemos. - Disse Jorge.

\- Como você geme quando nós dois estamos dentro de você. - Fred começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco.

\- Como você implora por mais. - Jorge começou a atacar os ombros do loiro, enquanto quatro mãos deslizavam pelo peito e pelas costas do menor.

\- Isso não me ajuda pensar em como contar aos meus pais. - Draco disse manhoso, em meio a um gemido.

\- Realmente não. - Fred disse enquanto tinha a ajuda do irmão para tirar a camisa do loiro.

\- Mas ajuda a te desestressar. - Disse Jorge enquanto começava a soltar a calça do menor.

\- Vocês tem sorte que hoje é sábado, hm… - Draco disse enquanto suas últimas peças de roupas eram retiradas de seu corpo, e mãos hábeis passeavam por todos os seus pontos sensíveis.

\- Nós realmente temos. - Jorge disse enquanto seus beijos desciam pelo peito do loiro para acabar em seus mamilos, que começaram lentamente a ser mordidos e puxados, fazendo Draco gemer.

\- Assim podemos te satisfazer. - Fred disse enquanto descia com beijos e mordidas pela coluna de Draco, até acabar em meio a suas nádegas.

\- Porque, hm… Eu sou o único sem hm… Roupas? - Draco tentou questionar bravo, mas era difícil mostrar que estava bravo quando se gemia tão docemente.

\- Isso resolvemos rápido. - Os dois ruivos disseram juntos, e com um balançar de varinhas, os três estavam nus, com suas peles quentes em contato. - Melhor? - Draco apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

Os gêmeos já sabiam como agradar seu pequeno e irritadiço loiro, um segundo balançar de varinha feito por Fred, Draco estava limpo e relaxado em seu interior. Os beijos de Jorge desceram pela barriga lisa do loiro, apenas para parar no membro duro e necessitado. Lentas lambidas e beijos foi tudo o que o menor recebeu antes de ser colocado profundamente na boca do ruivo.

O outro gêmeo começava a se divertir dedilhando o interior do loiro, o feitiço de relaxamento fez com que o menor quase não sentisse o primeiro dedo, mas o segundo sendo colocado diretamente em sua próstata fez com que ele gemesse mais alto. Um terceiro dedo foi colocado fazendo o menor ir aos céus, perdido entre o prazer de ser alargado ao mesmo tempo que era chupado.

\- Me fodam, hm… - Draco disse manhoso, apenas para receber um olhar feliz dos gêmeos.

Jorge se deitou na cama, e começou a massagear seu membro, lubrificando toda a extensão com um lubrificante próprio feito pelos gêmeos, as habilidades em poções eram realmente úteis.

\- Venha. - O ruivo deitado chamou.

O loiro não demorou a estar em cima do ruivo, e lentamente deslizar o membro em seu interior. Ele ficou sentado se acostumando com o tamanho maior do que três dedos, enquanto Jorge tentava não se deixar levar pela sensação de ser apertado por seu namorado.

Fred apenas observava a cena sexy, enquanto lubrificava seu membro, sentindo seu membro se contrair a cada gemido de prazer que Draco dava.

\- Posso? - Fred perguntou beijando o ombro do loiro, que apenas cordou com a cabeça.

Lentamente o segundo membro deslizou para dentro do loiro, e as unhas cravaram no peito de Jorge, esse era o pior momento para Draco, quando seu corpo ainda havia se alargado o suficiente para os dois membros, que por sorte não eram tão grossos.

Jorge começou a masturbar lentamente o loiro, enquanto Fred beijava e mordia docemente o pescoço do menor, os gêmeos esperando pela permissão para começar a se mexer. Uma permissão que não demorou muito, enquanto Draco lentamente começou a se mexer entre eles.

Os gêmeos lentamente começaram a se mexer, revezando quem entrava e quem saia de dentro do loiro, batendo constantemente contra a próstata do menor, que estava perdido no fazer que os gêmeos lhe davam.

\- Mais, hm… - Draco pediu, um pedido que rapidamente foi acatado pelos gêmeos, que não se preocupavam mais em revezar, ele apena queriam ouvir mais dos lindos e doces gemidos que o loiro dava a cada estocada profunda que ele recebia.

Os gemidos perdidos, o prazer mútuo, era tudo que os três pensavam quando finalmente estavam chegando em seus limites. Draco foi o primeiro, em um gemido alto, enquanto fincava mais um pouco as unhas no ruivo embaixo dele.

Fred e Jorge não demoraram mais do que algumas estocadas, depois que o interior já apertado do loiro se tornou mais apertado. Com um gemido duplo, os dois preencheram o interior do loiro.

Os três estavam suados, e cansados, mas extremamente felizes.

\- Eu sou muito masoquista para gostar tanto disso. - Draco disse rindo, enquanto recebia carinho dos gêmeos.

\- Ou muito apaixonado por nós. - Os gêmeos disseram.

\- Claro. - Draco disse rindo. - Apenas façam logo o feitiço para me limpar, vocês sabem que eu odeio a sensação…

Os gêmeos apenas riram, antes de um deles fazer um feitiço de limpeza.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Entre. - Severus disse de sua poltrona do escritório enquanto continuava marcando o trabalho dos alunos do segundo ano.

Harry não demorou a entrar na sala e se sentar em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado da mesa do homem. O mais novo já havia estado vezes o suficiente naquele escritório para saber que deveria sentar e esperar até finalmente poder falar com o professor. O que não demorou mais do que dez minutos.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhor Potter? - Severus perguntou colocando o último trabalho corrigido na pilha.

\- Na verdade não, senhor. - Harry ficou de pé e se aproximou do mais velho. - Eu só queria agradecer, por tudo o que você fez por mim.

\- Eu fiz as coisas que me ordenaram a fazer. - Severus respondeu seco.

\- Ninguém mandou que você deixasse as minhas poções de nutrição com gosto de baunilha. - Harry disse com um sorriso vitorioso. - Ninguém mandou você ser gentil quando me contou que vocês não acharam a minha varinha, ninguém…

\- Chega, não precisa mais me fazer lembrar dessas coisas. - Se Harry estivesse olhando mais atentamente ao homem, veria que ele estava se sentindo constrangido pelo fato do moreno ter realmente notado as pequenas coisas que ele fez.

\- Obrigado. - Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso. - Agora que eu não tenho um alvo na minha cabeça, eu prometo me esforçar mais durante as suas aulas.

\- Eu entendo suas intenções mas não, por favor não se esforce nas minhas aulas. - Harry riu enquanto Severus massageava suas têmporas. - Espero poder finalmente te banir as minhas aulas no próximo ano.

\- Espero pelo menos ser banido com um Aceitável e não um Deplorável. - Harry riu, mas seu olhar animado se tornou um tanto sério em alguns segundos. - Posso fazer uma pergunta um tanto pessoal?

\- Você pode perguntar o que quiser, mas nada garante que você vai ter uma resposta. - Severus disse com um receio notável em seu tom de voz.

\- Você realmente gosta de ensinar ou simplesmente está aqui porque era o ponto mais conveniente em toda a situação? - Severus não esperava por esse tipo de pergunta, ele esperava por qualquer coisa, menos isso.

\- Por que você está interessado em saber isso? - O mais velho questionou em clara defensiva.

\- Porque você nunca pareceu feliz, e agora que tudo acabou você provavelmente tem um cofre cheio de dinheiro da família Prince que não te obriga a trabalhar em nada que você não sinta vontade. - Harry disse em um tom calmo, que dizia que Harry apoiaria as decisões de Severus, como um amigo que ele sentia que os dois poderiam se tornar.

\- Você tem razão Potter, meu título não me deu apenas um sobrenome respeitado, mas um cofre com bastante dinheiro. - Severus pensou quando visitou o cofre após ter seu título adquirido.

\- Isso ainda não responde a minha pergunta inicial. - Harry disse mais incisivo.

\- Eu gosto de ensinar crianças que desejam aprender, e eu posso contar nos dedos da minha mão direita quais alunos realmente tem interesse em aprender poções. - Severus disse com calma, pensando nas possibilidades para seu futuro.

\- Você poderia ser um professor particular, ou trabalhar com suas pesquisas e ter um aprendiz. - Harry sugeriu. - Uma vida inteira de possibilidades, até quem sabe você poderia encontrar alguém que te faça feliz, e um mini Snape nasça. - O menor concluiu com um sorriso.

\- O que te faz pensar que eu desejo isso na minha vida? - Severus perguntou um tanto irritado para o rumo daquela conversa.

\- O que te impede de ter isso na sua vida? - Harry perguntou sério. - Se você não quer mais seguir Tom, você em breve vai poder sair disso, ileso.

\- Do que você está falando? - Severus perguntou confuso, Voldemort nunca deixaria ninguém sair de seu domínio.

\- Eu prometi não falar sobre isso. - Harry disse se levantando da cadeira. - Mas muito em breve você vai descobrir, tenha um bom dia professor.

Harry saiu da sala, deixando um professor muito confuso com toda a conversa que os dois tiveram. Severus não sabia o que ele realmente queria para a vida dele, a possibilidade de total liberdade era algo que o homem nunca imaginou ter.

*

“Estou com o seu diário, por algum motivo ele não está mais destruído. O chapéu seletor me disse que o diário começou a se recuperar na noite da última tarefa do torneio tribruxo. E que uma alma sempre pode ser regenerada.”

Harry escreveu em seu caderno de conversas com Tom, ele não estava esperando uma resposta imediata depois do que o homem havia lhe dito, então ficou surpreso quando viu uma resposta.

‘Isso é uma informação interessante. Vou precisar de um favor seu, Harry.’ - Tom respondeu e esperou a resposta de Harry que não demorou.

“Você sabe que eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para te ajudar Tom.” - Harry escreveu com um sorriso bobo no rosto, nem que ele devotasse toda sua vida a Tom seria o suficiente para sentir que ele retribuiu tudo ao homem.

‘Escreva no diário, sobre qualquer coisa, ele vai se alimentar tanto da sua alma quando da minha parte que está com você. Você não vai ser prejudicado nem manipulado.’

“Tudo bem, você vai saber sobre o que eu converso com o diário?” - Harry perguntou pensando no que ele conversaria com o diário.

‘Não, eu não vou saber, a menos que eu absorva minha alma de volta, mas não estou interessado em fazer isso.’ - Tom respondeu de forma sincera.

“E por que eu preciso alimentar o diário?” - Harry estava curioso, ele entendia porque tudo ocorreu no segundo ano, mas agora era diferente.

‘Resumidamente, essa parte da minha alma está fraca, e a parte principal que sou eu, precisa mandar energia vital para que fique estável, mas isso é muito desgastante porque eu preciso fazer isso a distância. Quando você escreve, ele absorve lentamente e você não se sente desgastado.’

“Então você sabia que o diário havia se regenerado?” - Harry perguntou confuso.

‘Não, eu apenas sentia que uma parte da minha alma começou a pedir por energia vital. Eu a alimentei com frequência enquanto ela não conseguia voltar ao diário, e quando ela conseguiu se fixar outra vez eu podia mandar menos energia, mas ela ainda precisa dessa energia para continuar sua regeneração.’

“Então o diário não está completamente recuperado?” - Harry perguntou enquanto tentava assimilar todas as informações.

‘Ele pode parecer recuperado, mas a alma ainda está instável dentro dele.’

“E desde que eu fique escrevendo no diário vai fazer sua alma se estabilizar porque eu estou enviando a minha força vital?” - Harry perguntou tentando entender perfeitamente tudo.

‘Exatamente.’

“Isso não pode me matar? Como aconteceu antes?” - Harry realmente não queria morrer, ainda mais agora que ele podia ser normal.

‘Não, porque eu que sou o núcleo central não preciso mais estabilizar minhas forças.’

“Com que frequência eu devo escrever?” - Harry realmente pensava que poderia ser divertido falar com uma outra versão do Tom.

‘No mínimo uma vez por semana, como o diário pega menos energia com a escrita ele vai precisar ser alimentado mais vezes.’ - Tom deu a explicação final.

“Se eu quiser conversar mais vezes será um problema?” - Harry pensou sobre tudo o que ele poderia desabafar no diário.

‘Não, apenas a falta de conversa o afetará, em excesso não será problema.’

“Entendi, agora preciso ir dormir, boa noite Tom.”

‘Boa noite Harry.’

*

Tom adentrou a casa da família Dursley com seu feitiço de ocultamento em seu corpo e de silenciamento em seus pés. Ele não queria ficar naquele lugar mais do que necessário.

Ele já havia conversado com Harry sobre isso antes, sobre o que o mais novo queria como vingança. Uma vingança que Harry não conseguia fazer por si mesmo, mas que ele desejava que ocorresse. Não foi muito difícil para Tom decidir o que fazer depois de tudo que o moreno contou a ele.

Uma vingança não necessariamente era violenta e horrível. E esta vingança em especial era pensada de acordo com o que a pessoa precisava receber para que sua inútil vida trouxa fosse horrível. Uma pequena coisa que se transformaria em uma catástrofe a longo prazo.

Tom foi primeiro até o quarto do filho do casal, a pequena baleia estava dormindo profundamente e com roncos tão alto que ele não sabia como o garoto conseguia dormir. Um balançar de varinha e um feitiço havia sido lançado. Dudley sofreria tudo o que ele fez Harry sofrer, a baleira atrairia o ódio das pessoas, seria apenas um dos dois extremos. Ou ele seria isolado por todas as pessoas com que ele entrasse em contato, além de seus pais, ou ele atrairia o ódio e a raiva levando as pessoas desejarem e fazerem apenas coisas terríveis.

Não demorou muito para o homem seguir para o quarto principal. E sinceramente teve pena da mulher por um segundo, casada com a baleia-mor que ocupava mais da metade da cama. Um balançar de varinha e Valter agora tinha todo o azar que ele atribuía a Harry sendo realidade, nada na vida do homem daria certo. E por fim a vingança contra Petúnia, uma casa que nunca estaria limpa ou organizada por mais que ela tentasse manter tudo perfeito.

As vinganças poderiam parecer simples demais por tudo o que eles fizeram com Harry, mas não eram. Destruir tudo aquilo que eles desejam para a vida, essa era a mais doce vingança. A morte nunca seria tão satisfatória quanto saber que a família que não queria ser vista com uma aberração agora atraia muitos problemas por terem sido cruéis com uma criança.

A tortura era apenas uma dor física, ela acabaria em algum momento, a dor seria curada com o tempo, assim como as cicatrizes poderiam facilmente desaparecer do corpo. Mas aquelas pequenas maldições perseguiram aquela família pelo resto da vida, e eles saberiam perfeitamente porque tudo aquilo acontecia na vida deles.


	33. Chapter 33

Não foram muitas semanas depois que Harry voltou para Hogwarts que ele pegou o Profeta Diário para ler, um sorriso gigante em seus lábios só provava que em uma rara situação o jornal havia publicado algo que o deixava verdadeiramente feliz

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK INOCENTE**

_O ex-fugitivo de Azkaban Sirius Orion Black foi declarado inocente na tarde da última terça feira. O homem havia sido condenado a prisão por 25 anos por matar de forma brutal Peter Pettigrew._

_O homem que em tese estava morto foi levado à sede do Ministério da Magia na última terça feira pela manhã por Tom Riddle. Em forma de um animago - rato - Peter Pettigrew foi acusado por participar ativamente do assassino na família Potter em outubro de 1981 e por manter uma forma de animago ilegalmente._

_Nós próximos dias traremos mais informações sobre o caso._

\- O que aconteceu para você estar com um sorriso na cara tão cedo Harry? - Hermione perguntou enquanto pegava o jornal para ler.

\- Agora realmente tudo foi resolvidos Mione. - O moreno tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

\- Do que você… - A morena não precisou terminar de fazer a pergunta assim que seus olhos viram o título no jornal. - O que você vai fazer agora?

\- Como assim o que vou fazer? - O moreno ficou bastante confuso com a pergunta.

\- Você vai morar com ele? Ele tinha dito que gostaria disso, antes dele ir embora no nosso terceiro ano. - A morena relembrou o amigo.

\- Eu não sei… - O sorriso do moreno desapareceu com a dúvida que pairava em sua mente. - Eu sei que ele é meu padrinho e tudo mais.

\- Mas você mal o conhece, enquanto Tom foi a pessoa que te ajudou quando você mais precisou e o homem por quem você quase com certeza está apaixonado. - Hermione disse com um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios.

\- Sim… - Harry estava ficando corado com todos os pensamentos em sua mente. - Eu não quero que ele se decepcione comigo.

\- Você apenas tem que ser sincero com você mesmo Harry. - Hermione colocou a mão no ombro do moreno e fez um pequeno carinho.

\- Eu serei, mas eu apenas vou tocar nesse assunto se ele comentar. - Harry disse já desejando que esse assunto nunca volte entre os dois

\- Então sugiro você pensar sobre isso antes que ele deseje te encontrar, ele provavelmente vai querer recuperar os últimos quatorze anos que passou longe de você. - Hermione apontou.

\- Eu sei Mione, eu…

Harry não pode terminar de responder a amiga quando uma coruja que ele conhecia tão bem pousou na frente dele com uma carta presa em sua perna.

\- Tenho menos tempo para pensar do que imaginei… - O moreno disse enquanto tirava a carta da perna da coruja e deixava que ela comesse o resto do seu presunto.

_Querido Harry,_

_Imagino que neste momento você já tenha lido o Profeta Diário e visto as novidades, se não, eu irei te contar._

_Finalmente fui inocentado! Aquele maldito rato vai pagar por todos os anos que passei injustamente em Azkaban!_

_Gostaria que pudéssemos almoçar junto em seu próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade, poder te ver pessoalmente depois de todos esses anos será tão maravilhoso._

_Sirius Black, seu padrinho._

\- Eu tenho até sábado para decidir o que dizer ao Sirius. - Harry disse ainda encarando a carta.

\- Harry, não precisa ficar tão estressado com isso, ele é seu padrinho, ele vai entender qualquer decisão que você tenha. - Hermione queria apenas dar apoio ao moreno.

\- E se ele não entender Mione? E se ele não quiser mais nenhum envolvimento comigo porque eu não quero morar com ele? - Harry estava começando a tremer em desespero.

\- Harry, você precisa respirar com calma. - Hermione disse com o máximo de calma que podia, mas ela era péssima em lidar com os ataques de pânico do moreno. Seu olhar correu para a mesa da sonserina, um desespero profundo procurando por Draco, ele sabia melhor que ninguém como lidar com os ataques de pânicos do moreno.

Não demorou muito para Hermione encontrar os olhos do loiro na outra mesa, e ele vir quase correndo se sentar ao lado de Harry. Mas Draco ainda era um Malfoy, e Malfoys não corriam, eles andavam graciosamente acelerado.

\- Harry, comigo. - Draco disse calmante assim que se sentou ao lado do moreno e pegou as mãos que tremiam. - Vamos respirar Harry, profundamente inspire. - Draco fez o movimento de inspirar profundamente enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos de Harry. - E espire.

Demorou um pouco de tempo até Harry finalmente conseguir seguir o ritmo lento que Draco estava demonstrando. E quando finalmente o moreno se acalmou, o loiro o puxou pelas mãos até uma das salas vazias. Draco sabia como Harry odiava quando todos ficavam encarando ele quando tinha um ataque de pânico.

\- Você quer conversar sobre o que causou seu ataque de pânico? - Draco perguntou calmamente enquanto acariciava as mãos do amigo.

\- Sirius foi inocentado, ele quer me ver no próximo fim de semana que formos para Hogsmeade, eu sei que ele vai me pedir para ir morar com ele, mas eu não vou conseguir aceitar. - Harry disse com lágrimas se juntando nos cantos dos olhos.

\- E por que você não quer aceitar ir morar com ele? - Draco sabia a resposta, ele ainda lembrava de como os olhos de Harry brilhavam quando ele falava sobre tudo o que Tom fez por ele.

\- Porque eu gosto de morar com Tom. - Harry disse sem titubear.

\- Então é tudo o que você precisa dizer ao seu padrinho. - Draco disse com calma.

\- Mas e se ele…

\- Como ele vai reagir é problema dele Harry, ele é um adulto que não esteve presente em sua vida, é fácil entender porque você prefere voltar para a casa do Lord do que ir para a casa dele. - Draco disse de forma calma, mas firme. - Harry, ele pode ser seu padrinho, mas vocês mal se conhecem.

\- Nós trocamos cartas nos últimos dois anos. - Harry disse tentando não ter outro ataque de pânico.

\- E sobre o que vocês conversavam? - Draco perguntou tentando deixar a mente do amigo mais clara.

\- Sobre coisas bobas, quadribol, minhas aulas, se eu gostava de alguma garota. - Harry respondeu sinceramente.

\- E sobre o que você e o Lord conversam? - Draco não queria realmente saber, mas Harry precisava clarear sua mente.

\- Muita coisa, nosso passado, sobre eu aprender artes das trevas, minha saúde… - Harry simplesmente parou de falar no meio. - Tom se importa com todos os aspectos da minha vida.

\- E seu padrinho?

\- Quando eu falei que estava tendo pesadelos ele apenas disse que era normal, que uma hora ia parar. - Harry disse olhando para o vazio, enquanto sua mente concluía.

\- E o Lord?

\- Disse que eu deveria falar disse com o medibruxo, que ele não entendia muito bem sobre a mente humana, mas que pesadelos normalmente era algo guardado dentro de nós, algo que não gostamos e não queremos lembrar. - Harry sentia seu coração apertando, suas inseguranças aumentando.

\- Harry, você e o Lord podem ser mais próximos, mas isso não te impede de se aproximar do seu padrinho. - Draco disse puxando Harry para um abraço. - Vocês precisam de tempo para terem mais intimidade.

\- Eu tenho medo de desapontá-lo. - Harry disse quando segurava Draco com todas as suas forças.

\- Quem você tem mais medo de desapontar, seu padrinho ou o Lord? - Draco já imaginava a resposta, mas Harry tinha que concluir tudo sozinho.

\- Tom… - Harry deitou a cabeça no ombro de Draco. - Eu não conseguiria suportar desapontá-lo.

\- E você acha que ele ficaria desapontado por você preferir ir morar com seu padrinho do que com ele?

\- Não… - Harry respirou fundo. - Ele sabe como eu queria ter crescido em uma família que me amasse.

\- Mas você prefere ir morar com seu padrinho invés dele?

\- Não… - Harry estava prestes a cair em lágrimas.

\- Você apenas precisa ser sincero, com todos, é a sua felicidade que está em jogo Harry. - Draco soltou levemente o moreno e o puxou para se sentarem no canto da sala.

\- Mas eu não quero decepcionar ninguém… - Harry ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre se preocupar mais com si mesmo do que com os outros.

\- Você não vai conseguir agradar o mundo inteiro Harry, faça o que te faz feliz.

\- Viver com os dois me faria feliz. - Harry disse encostando a cabeça na parede e olha do o teto.

\- Você pode revezar passar o tempo com os dois. - Draco sugeriu. - Imagino que o Lord não vai ter todo o tempo disponível para você, então seria apenas uma questão de todos se organizarem e você meio que poderia morar com os dois.

\- Você é um gênio Draco! - Harry disse com um sorriso nos lábios. - Eu não preciso escolher, eu posso morar em duas casas! Eu sou emancipado!

\- Eu sei que sempre sou um gênio. - Draco disse empinando o nariz fingindo-se de metido.

\- Vocês três parem de ouvir na porta e entrem. - Harry gritou ainda sentado no chão.

\- Nós apenas estávamos preocupados Harry. - Hermione disse entrando e se sentando ao lado do amigo.

\- Não querendo nos intrometer. - Fred começou.

\- Mas já nos intrometendo. - Jorge concluiu.

\- Você pode ter um quarto na casa dos dois. - Fred disse.

\- Como se eles fossem pais separados. - Jorge concluiu.

\- Eu gostei da ideia, mas por favor nunca mais me façam ter essa imagem mental. - Harry disse com uma falsa cara de nojo.

\- Pode deixar. - Disse Fred.

\- Não vamos fazer você pensar no seu namorado com outro. - Concluiu Jorge.

\- Ele não é meu namorado! - Harry se defendeu sentindo suas bochechas ficarem quentes.

\- Harry, eles são bem perceptíveis quando querem. - Lembrou a morena.

\- Mesmo que eu goste do Tom não significa que namoramos, ele nem sabe que eu gosto dele. - Harry disse sinceramente com os quatro amigos ao seu redor.

\- Você deveria dizer logo. - Disse Draco.

\- Por quê? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Bem, ele agora está frequentando a sociedade bruxa, e eu gostaria de te lembrar que os jornalistas tiraram fotos de durante o julgamento e que além dele ser bonito, ele tem um sobrenome imponente e dinheiro. - Draco pontuou, mas nem todos entenderam o que ele gostaria de apresentar. - Ele é desejado por quase toda a população bruxa por um ou todos os itens que eu falei.

\- Isso é um jeito que você dizer que não gosta mais de nós? - Os gêmeos disseram fingindo um grande drama.

\- Não seus idiotas! - Draco disse irritado. - Estou apenas dizendo que se o Harry não falar logo sobre seus sentimentos ele vai acabar perdendo o cara que ele gosta sem nem ter tido uma chance!

\- Você acha que eu o perderia se eu só falasse com ele no feriado de inverno? - Harry perguntou envergonhado.

\- Eu duvido que ele comece a sair tão rapidamente com alguém. - Draco disse com calma. - Provavelmente ele vai estar ocupado recuperando sua posição na sociedade, agora que ele pode.

\- Sim, ele disse que estaria envolvido com jantares e eventos para voltar a ter contatos. - Harry comentou.

\- Agora que aparentemente foi tudo resolvido. - Hermione falou. - Nós três temos aula de poções agora, e acho que nenhum de nós quer perder pontos por causa disso.

\- Não… - Draco e Harry disseram juntos, e se levantaram para seguir Hermione para a aula.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Harry! - Sirius disse com muita alegria quando abraçou o afilhado com todas as forças. Fazia muito tempo que os dois não se viam pessoalmente, e cartas não eram o suficiente para suprir a saudade que o homem sentia.

\- Sirius, eu estou tão feliz em te ver. - Harry correspondeu ao abraço com todas as forças.

\- Vamos subir. - O mais velho disse soltando o abraço. - Eu aluguei um quarto para poder ficar o fim de semana todo.

\- Ótimo. - Harry disse com um sorriso animado, ele realmente preferia conversa em particular com seu padrinho, sem ninguém bisbilhotando seus assuntos.

Os dois não demoraram para estar no pequeno espaço que parecia uma sala dentro do quarto. Harry se sentou na poltrona oposta a seu padrinho, e tirou o tênis, ficando sentando de forma mais confortável.

\- O que você vai fazer agora que está livre? - Harry perguntou animado, ele realmente queria saber sobre todos os planos do homem.

\- Primeiro preciso verificar todas as contas Black, e tomar posse do meu senhorio. - Sirius disse com um sorriso radiante, ele finalmente seria Lord Black. - Eu vou vender o Largo Grimmauld, eu não me importo que aquela tenha sido a casa da minha família por gerações, eu odeio aquele lugar.

\- Eu também odiaria viver naquela casa. - Harry disse com um riso, mas mais pensando que se ele tivesse que viver na casa dos Dursley mesmo com nenhum deles lá, seria um inferno. - O que você vai fazer com Monstro? Pelo que Dobby me disse ele ainda age de forma horrível com você.

\- Ele vai trabalhar permanentemente em Hogwarts, eu dei ele de presente para a diretora McGonagall. - O homem explicou. - Ela fica feliz por ter um novo elfo que trabalha bem permanentemente, eu fico feliz por me livrar de elfo que me odeia, e ele fica feliz por sair da minha posse sem ser desonrado como elfo.

\- Você vai ter um novo elfo? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim, eu preciso de um, se não eu provavelmente morrerei de fome. - Sirius disse rindo e brincalhão.

\- Posso facilmente imaginar como você deve ser inepto na cozinha. - Harry disse rindo. - Para onde você pretende se mudar?

\- Eu ainda não decidi. - Sirius disse pensativo. - Mas eu pretendo ficar fora de Londres.

\- Por acaso vai morar perto da família Weasley? - Harry disse isso apenas para começar a rir com a ideia.

\- Definitivamente não. - Sirius disse horrorizado com a ideia. - Eu tive uma mãe manipulando minha vida por muito tempo, não preciso da Molly fazendo isso.

\- Talvez perto dos Malfoys? Seria bom tentar se aproximar de sua família outra vez. - Harry disse pensativo, nas vezes que ele esteve na mansão Malfoy ele quase não viu a senhora Malfoy, mas quando a via, ela sempre era gentil.

\- Onde você gostaria de morar Harry? - Sirius perguntou pensativo, e Harry já sabia o que vinha com esse ponto.

\- Eu não sei, eu nunca conheci o país, apenas onde os Dursley moram. - Harry se mexeu na cadeira e colocou os pés na poltrona, abraçando os joelhos. - Eu não posso te ajudar com isso Siri.

\- Oh Harry não, não se sinta assim. - Sirius se sentou no braço da poltrona do menor e o abraçou. - Esse era meu jeito de pergunta se você gostaria de vir morar comigo.

\- Eu estou na casa do Tom… - Harry respondeu com medo da reação do padrinho.

\- Tom…?

\- Tom Riddle. - Harry explicou melhor. - Eu fugi da casa dos meus parentes nas férias de verão, ele me acolheu.

\- E você quer ficar com ele e não comigo? - Sirius se sentia um pouco ferido com a ideia de perder seu afilhado, ele se ajoelhou na frente do menor fazendo com que houvesse contato visual entre eles.

\- Eu quero ficar na casa dos dois. - Harry não sabia como esse conversa seria difícil, seu coração doía tanto com a ideia de que estava machucando seu padrinho. - Eu quero morar com você, desde que nos conhecemos e você me disse que adoraria que morássemos juntos.

\- E eu ainda adoraria que morássemos juntos.

\- Eu não sabia se um dia você seria inocentado, quando Tom me ajudou com a minha emancipação, ele disse que eu poderia morar na casa dele, e eu realmente gosto de lá. - Harry explicou tentando impedir que as lágrimas rolassem.

\- Oh Harry, se acalme. - O mais velho começou a acariciar o cabelo bagunçado do menor. - Você encontrou alguém para te apoiar enquanto eu não podia, eu não vou fazer você escolher nenhum de nós.

\- Então… O que você quer que eu diga? - Harry havia conversado com Draco, ele sabia o que ele deveria sugerir, mas não conseguia.

\- Que você vai me visitar pelo menos uma vez por semana nas férias, e pelo menos alguns dias nos feriados. - Sirius tinha um sorriso reconfortante. - Você não precisa escolher, eu não vou te fazer escolher.

\- Obrigado Siri. - Harry finalmente soltou as pernas que ele abraçava e foi abraçar seu padrinho. - Eu realmente não queria ter que escolher nenhum de vocês dois.

\- Você vai ter um quarto na minha casa, sempre que você quiser estar lá você pode. - Sirius disse ainda abraçando o menor. - Eu quero ser o padrinho que eu não pude ser, o padrinho que estraga o afilhado dando presentes e destruindo a educação, e não a pessoa responsável. - Os dois riram e se soltaram do abraço.

\- Eu não quero o meu quarto vermelho e dourado, por favor. - Harry disse rindo. - Eu amo as cores da grifinória, mas eu passo quase dez meses olhando para essas cores todos os dias.

\- Isso é uma ofensa para a nossa casa! - Sirius disse rindo. - Eu vou precisar mobiliar a casa toda a partir do zero de qualquer forma, eu vou te enviar os cadernos de amostras quando eu decidir onde vou morar, você continua sem nenhuma ideia?

\- Um lugar grande. - Harry disse animado. - Porque se vai ser um lugar definitivo, vai ser o local que um dia os meus filhos vão correr, então muito espaço será primordial.

\- Você não está meio novo para pensar em filhos? - Sirius perguntou. - A menos que, você engravidou alguma garota?

\- Não! - Harry respondeu se sentindo insultado apenas com a ideia. - Eu nem gosto de garotas!

\- Mas eu achei que… - Sirius disse confuso. - Você havia falado sobre algumas garotas em suas cartas.

\- Eu falei da Hermione. - Harry disse sem entender se Sirius estava bravo com ele ou algo do gênero.

\- Oh Harry, eu sou um padrinho terrível, eu deveria ter notado antes que você apenas fala sobre a Hermione, nenhuma outra menina. - Sirius disse atordoado. - Você quer conversar sobre isso?

\- Você não está bravo comigo, ou algo assim? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Por que eu estaria? - Sirius perguntou confuso. - Eu sou bi, não vejo nenhum problema em você preferir apenas homens.

\- E se por acaso o homem que eu gosto mentalmente tem quase setenta anos, mas tem um maravilhoso corpo de vinte cinco? - Harry podia não estar bem naquele dia, mas ele ainda se lembrava do corpo de Tom, apenas de cueca. Um arrepio correu por seu corpo com o pensamento.

\- Pessoas mais velhas tem seu charme, mas não faça nada precipitado. - Sirius disse com calma, acariciando a mão do menor. - Você ainda é apenas um adolescente Harry, se envolva com pessoas da sua idade, tenha experiências antes de ter algo realmente sério com alguém mais velho.

\- Então… Você não é contra que eu me envolva com um homem mais velho? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu quero que você seja feliz, se um homem mais velho vai te dar a felicidade, então eu não me importo. - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso amável.

\- Obrigado Siri, por me entender. - Harry tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

\- De nada meu menino. - Sirius sorriu em retribuição, mas logo seu olhar mudou, cheio de curiosidade. - Então, você já esteve com alguém?

\- Sirius! - Harry gritou incrédulo.

\- Ah vamos, você tem quinze anos, não é possível que você nunca esteve na cama de ninguém, é um internato cheio de adolescentes. - Sirius apontou, ainda curioso.

\- Eu sai com um garoto ano passado. - Harry não queria olhar enquanto admitia. - Ele estava no sétimo ano, não foi nada além de alguns amassos e mãos bobas.

\- Você é tão inocente ainda Harry. - Sirius disse rindo. - É por isso que precisa de experiência com pessoas da sua idade.

\- Eu não estou interessado em mais ninguém no momento. - Harry admitiu.

\- Apenas não faça nada precipitado sim? - O mais velho disse com um sorriso encorajador. - Tudo tem seu tempo, você não precisa ir na vibe das outras pessoas.

\- Certo, eu vou apenas fazer coisas que me deixem confortável. - Harry disse com um doce sorriso.


	35. Chapter 35

“Olá Tom.” - Harry escreveu no diário, ele estava nervoso, era a primeira vez que o moreno escrevia depois do pedido de Tom.

‘Olá Harry.’ - O diário respondeu, com a mesma bela e impecável letra que Harry havia lido em seu segundo ano.

“Como você sabe que sou eu?” - Harry perguntou curioso.

‘Essências são únicas, eu consigo diferenciar quem escreve.’

“Você ainda está bravo comigo?” - Harry queria que todas as partes de Tom gostassem dele, inclusiva a que matou a irmã de seus amigos.

‘Por que eu estaria? Você fez algo ruim comigo? Oh, espere você fez, você enfiou um dente de envenenado de basilisco nas minhas belas páginas!’

“Desculpe, eu estava com medo e assustado, achei que você iria me matar.” - Harry disse chateado.

‘Mudando de assunto, por que você está escrevendo de novo? Você sabe o que eu posso fazer com você.’ - Harry podia sentir o tom ameaçador das palavras, mesmo que elas estivessem escritas e sem entonação.

“Tom me pediu, ele disse que você precisava de energia para se recuperar.”

‘Então, você e o meu principal são aliados?’

“Pode-se dizer que sim, temos um vínculo, sim.”

‘E você não está com medo que o que aconteceu com aquela garota, possa acontecer com você também?’

“Você não pode me machucar, a menos que Tom queira que você me machuque, e ele não quer machucar sua precisa horcrux da vida.” - Harry tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

‘Horcrux da vida, eu nunca ouvi falar disso.’

“Você me fez sua horcrux da vida sem querer, que me lembro, você só tem suas memórias até seus dezesseis anos, certo?”

‘Sim, apenas até o momento que fui criado.’

“Tom me fez uma parte sua na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, e apenas ele pode me matar, eu não morro por envelhecimento.” - Harry explicou rapidamente.

‘Isso explica porque sua essência me atrai tanto, provavelmente minha própria alma querendo estar junto outra vez.’

“Isso eu não sei te explicar, mas iremos conversar com frequência, espero que você não se importe.”

‘A nossa conversa é muito prazerosa para mim, receber seu poder me faz bem, então, não me importo com a nossa conversa.’

“Boa noite Tom D.”

‘Tom D?’

“Será mais fácil se eu chamar vocês dois de nomes diferentes, a não ser que você tenha uma ideia melhor para a diferenciação.”

‘Voldemort, eu me dei ao trabalho de criar esse nome, então use.’ - Harry revirou os olhos.

“Tudo bem, Vold, boa noite.”

‘Harry!’ - Harry podia sentir o tom de desaprovação do homem.

“É o máximo que vai conseguir de mim, se quiser continuar recebendo energia.” - Harry tinha um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

‘Boa noite Puppy.’

“Eu não sou um filhote de cachorro!” - Harry disse revoltado.

‘Enquanto você se recusar a me chamar de Voldemort eu me recuso a usar outra forma do que Puppy para me referir a você.’

Harry simplesmente fechou o diário com raiva, ele não queria mais discutir com aquela maldita parte da alma de Tom. Porque simplesmente, Tom adolescente não era o mesmo Tom que o abraçou quando ele acordou com pesadelos, nem o mesmo Tom que cuidou dele quando estava machucado.

*

“Oi Vold.”

‘Oi Puppy, decidiu voltar finalmente.’

“Tenho que te dar energia pelo menos uma vez por semana.”

‘Eu não consigo sentir a passagem do tempo aqui, mas senti que comecei a precisar da energia outra vez.’

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?” - Harry queria conhecer melhor essa parte de Tom, o adolescente, e descobrir se ao menos ele tinha chance com o verdadeiro Tom.

‘Nada te garante respostas.’

“Você já esteve com alguém?”

‘Em qual sentido?’

“Romântico e sexual.” - Harry estava mordendo seus lábios em nervosismo.

‘Romântico não, eu simplesmente não tinha paciência para amor adolescentes, garotas eram muito enjoativas, e os garotos não tinham interesse em nada romântico.’

“Isso não responde tudo.” - Harry ao menos descobriu que havia uma chance com Tom.

‘Me envolvi principalmente com homens, isso satisfaz sua curiosidade sobre Tom?’

“Não foi por isso que eu perguntei!” - Harry não podia acreditar que Vold poderia saber, Tom não sabia!

‘Você apenas questiona o envolvimento passado de uma pessoa por dois motivos, interesse ou compartilhar experiências.’

“E se eu estiver interessado no Tom? Você não tem como contar a ele!”

‘Posso não contar, mas posso repensar sobre o que te conto.’ - Harry podia ouvir uma risada em sua mente, mesmo que ela não existisse. ‘Desde quando?’

“Eu não sei ao certo, em algum momento entre Tom me tirar dos meus parentes, e meu processo de emancipação ser concluído.” - Harry não conseguia definir o momento exato que aquilo se tornou paixão, e em que ponto se tornou amor.

‘Então você se apaixonou pela pessoa que te salva, como se Tom fosse seu príncipe encantado.’

“Também porque o sorriso dele é lindo, porque ele se importa comigo,e eu não posso deixar de dizer como ele é gostoso!”

‘Obrigado, eu tenho noção de como meu corpo é bem apresentável.’

“Você nem sabe como você se parece!”

‘Não, mas devo ter envelhecido maravilhosamente bem, para um adolescente estar me desejando.’

“Eu me apaixonei pela pessoa antes de me derreter pelo corpo, que isso fique bem claro.”

‘Claro, e o que mais você deseja fazer depois de ver o corpo? Beijar cada pedaço de pele existente? Ou você quer provar qual o sabor que eu tenho? Talvez você seja mais agressivo e goste de deixar marcas para que a noite seja lembrava mesmo dias depois.’

Harry podia se imaginar fazendo cada uma dessas coisas que Vold falou, beijando aquele pescoço lindo, mordendo cada parte daquele abdômen maravilhoso, provar o gosto de Tom seria provavelmente a melhor coisa.

“Eu preciso ir.” - Harry disse rapidamente, as ideias em sua mente haviam despertado seu corpo.

‘Eu gosto de marcar o que me pertence.’

Foi a última coisa que Harry leu antes de fechar o diário e o jogar para algum canto da cama. O corpo adolescente do moreno era facilmente estimulado, e ouvir coisas que o próprio Tom gostava de fazer ajudava menos ainda.

Pelo menos ele mantinha as cortinas fechadas quando ia conversar com o diário, então apenas um encanto rápido para abafar o som ambiente, e ele podia acalmar seu membro excitado.

O jovem não demorou a jogar suas calças de pijama e cueca para longe, e lentamente começar a se masturbar. Sua imaginação começou a voar longe com as ideias que Vold havia lhe dado. Estar outra vez na banheira com Tom, mas dessa vez bem acordado, sentir aqueles braços fortes o segurançando. Tom mordendo seu pescoço sensível, passando a mão por todo seu corpo. Ou quem sabe, eles na cama de Tom.

Os movimentos de subir e descer haviam se intensificado e um gemido baixo saia dos lábios do moreno, imaginando como Tom gostaria de fode-lo. Seria algo lento? Carinhoso? Ou quem sabe algo mais agressivo? Harry com certeza não acharia ruim levar alguns tapas.

Os movimentos intensos de sua mão não demoraram a fazer o moreno finalmente se desfazer. Uma respiração ofegante, mas ainda não era o suficiente, ele ainda se sentia insatisfeito mesmo depois de gozar. Era apenas sua mão, não era Tom, ele queria que fosse Tom.

*

No dia seguinte Harry estava tomando seu café da manhã enquanto conversava com Hermione e os gêmeos, nada demais, apenas mais uma conversa boba agora que sua vida não estava em nenhum perigo.

Quando o correio entrou no Grande Salão, o moreno pode ver a coruja de seu padrinho se sentar em sua frente, com uma pequena caixa e uma carta. O jovem não demorou a soltar os objetos das patas da ave e alimentá-la com um pouco do seu café da manhã.

\- Sirius? - Hermione perguntou enquanto Harry abria a carta.

\- Provavelmente, mas não faço ideia do que ele pode querer, eu vi ele a dois fins de semanas.

\- Talvez presentes atrasados? - Disseram os gêmeos em uníssono.

\- Talvez, ele disse que queria me estragar, então provavelmente agora está recuperando quatorze anos de atraso. - Harry disse com um riso antes de começar a ler a carta.

“Harry,

Agora pode me chamar de Lord Black!

Tudo foi resolvido maravilhosamente bem em Gringotts. Os goblins estão me auxiliando para vender aquele lugar horrível e comprar um novo lugar. Eu já visitei duas casas lindas! Todas com muitos quartos e bem aberto para os meu futuros netos!

Eu estou te enviando alguns catálogos de móveis e cores para você escolher para o seu quarto como prometi. Leve o tempo que precisar para escolher tudo, eu ainda nem tenho a casa, mas já estou escolhendo as coisas que gostaria nela.

Estou enviando mais um presente, imagino que seus amigos estão lendo essa carta por cima do seu ombro, então abra tudo em particular.

Com amor,

Sirius.”

\- Abra! - Os três disseram juntos.

\- Não, eu não faço ideia do que ele mandou, mas nenhum de vocês vai ver isso. - Harry rapidamente lançou um feitiço que impedia a caixa de ser aberta, e que apenas ele poderia desfazer. - Se eu me sentir confortável em falar sobre isso eu vou mostrar a vocês, mas pode ser tanta coisa que tem haver com os meus pais que prefiro não chorar no meio do Grande Salão.

\- Tudo bem Harry. - Um dos gêmeos disse.

\- Nós vamos respeitar sua privacidade. - Completou o outro gêmeo.

\- E vamos te apoiar se você precisar conversar. - Hermione disse com carinho.

\- Sobre o que é todo o alvoroço? - Draco se sentando entre seus gêmeos querendo ser inteirado do que estava acontecendo. Em resposta Harry apenas entregou a carta ao loiro que leu, porque obviamente os outros três haviam lido enquanto Harry lia. - Se precisar conversar sobre o que quer que seja estou aqui.

\- Obrigado Draco. - Harry respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo.

*

Harry não nega que estava ansioso para finalmente ter um momento de paz e tranquilidade depois de suas aulas. Ele queria finalmente abrir a caixa e ver tudo o que havia dentro dela. Em sua cama, com suas cortinas fechadas e um feitiço de abafamento lançado, ele finalmente poderia fazer isso.

O moreno não demorou a destrancar a caixa, que dentro havia duas pequenas caixas. Qual era a lógica de tanta caixa, Harry não sabia, mas achou bom saber que seu padrinho podia ser organizado. O jovem tirou tudo de dentro, e um feitiço para tudo voltar ao tamanho normal.

A primeira caixa que ele abriu tinha exatamente o que padinho comentou na carta, alguns catálogos que móveis, cores e pisos, nada que ele já não imaginasse. Deixou tudo isso de lado e correu para abrir a outra caixa.

Um livro, uma carta, e um vidro de um líquido desconhecido e sem cheiro.

“Harry,

Eu não quero que você tenha que esperar que outras pessoas te ensine a ser feliz com seu corpo. O livro é sobre prazer sexual masculino, não tenha medo de experimentar as coisas sozinho.

Não fique envergonhado porque eu te dei isso, eu realmente adoraria ter ganhado um desses na sua idade, teria feito minha vida sexual ser muito mais satisfatória!

Não precisamos falar sobre isso nunca mais se você não se sentir confortável, mas eu estou aqui se você quiser conversar, se você tiver dúvidas.

Apenas lembre-se, se isso te fazer sentir bem, tudo bem.

Com amor,

Sirius.”

Harry não sabia como se sentir lendo a carta, seu padrinho estava preocupado com sua felicidade sexual, era um mistura de felicidade com vergonha, porque falar com Sirius sobre isso, era como falar com algum parente, nada reconfortante.

Mas o moreno não perdeu tempo sobre o que sentir realmente, ele estava curioso com o livro, então começou a folheá-lo. Provavelmente Harry nunca encontraria um livro tão didático e ao mesmo tempo estimulante. As imagens que se mexiam deveriam ser a melhor invenção bruxa de todos os séculos, porque era incrivelmente fácil dele entender algo que ele nunca tinha imaginado como realmente era, se dedilhar.

O jovem não demorou a tirar toda sua roupa e deixá-la jogada nos pés da cama, o livro largado em alguma parte não importante no momento, e o vidro de lubrificante em suas mãos.

 _Certo, primeiro, uma posição confortável._ \- O moreno pensou. Mas ao mesmo tempo que precisava ser confortável precisava ser prático, e de acordo com as imagens do livro ficar ajoelhado com o rosto apoiado na cama era a melhor forma de se fazer isso sozinho.

Então, foi exatamente o que o jovem fez. Seu rosto apoiado em seu travesseiros, suas pernas abertas e ajoelhadas sobre o colchão. O dedo médio completamente envolvido em lubrificante.

Com a mão direita o moreno começou a se masturbar lentamente, enquanto a esquerda ele começava a brincar com sua entrada. Uma sensação estranha com toda a certeza. Mas ele estava curioso demais para desistir da ideia agora, ele precisava experimentar isso, saber se era tão bom quanto o livro fazia parecer.

Lentamente o dedo começou a deslizar para dentro dele, uma sensação estranha, mas sem dor. Poucos segundos depois ele começou a mexer seu dedo, procurando o ponto que seria o seu paraíso.

Não foi fácil, era a primeira vez que ele estava explorando seu corpo daquela forma. A masturbação lenta ajudava a manter sua excitação, enquanto seu dedo não lhe dava o que ele queria. Mas em um momento ele conseguiu encontrar.

\- Oh… AH! - Harry gemeu mais alto quando finalmente descobriu onde deveria tocar.

Os movimentos lentos se tornaram intensos, em suas duas mãos, a sensação de ser estimulado em dois locais diferentes era maravilhoso. Não demorou muito para finalmente conseguir chegar em seu limite.

Era isso o que faltava em sua masturbação para ser satisfatória, e como era satisfatório. O moreno estava sorrindo, com o corpo mole na cama, aproveitando o relaxamento.


	36. Chapter 36

“Caro Lord Potter,

A família Malfoy o convida para a festa de Yule na Mansão Malfoy no dia 24 de dezembro de 1995 às 19 horas.

Por favor responder a este convite com a confirmação ou negação até o dia 15 de dezembro de 1995.

Lord Malfoy”

\- Draco? - Harry chamou o loiro enquanto se sentava ao lado dele na aula de DCAT.

\- Sim?

\- O convite de Yule… - O moreno disse sem saber como explicar.

\- Ah, desculpa eu não sabia que meu pai ia enviá-los tão cedo esse ano. - Draco disse enquanto colocava seu material sobre a mesa.

\- Não sei se é muito cedo, já é metade de novembro. - O menor relembrou.

\- Já? Eu estou realmente perdido nas datas. - O maior disse deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa.

\- Então… Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, eu não faço ideia do que devo vestir, ou como me portar, e eu duvido que seja apenas um convite para família e amigos pelo nível de formalidade do convite.

\- Oh, certo. - Draco riu e se virou para o amigo. - Eu esqueço que você não está acostumado com isso.

\- Você vai me ajudar né? - Harry tinha o olhar mais suplicante do mundo.

\- Claro! - O loiro disse animado. - Comer, dançar e se vestir, é tudo o que você precisa aprender, você sabe algum deles?

\- O básico de dança por causa do torneio. - Harry ainda odiava lembrar que teve que ir dançar com uma garota que ele nem estava afim, enquanto via seu agora ex namorado dançando com uma garota muito feliz.

\- Teremos um longo mês então. - Draco riu. - Você já respondeu o convite?

\- Ainda não, eu queria confirmar que Tom e Sirius também vão. - Harry disse.

\- Obviamente eles são convidados, o Lord por motivos óbvios, e seu padrinho agora é Lord Black e também é primo da minha mãe. - Draco explicou rapidamente.

\- Eles eram próximos? - O moreno perguntou curioso.

\- Oh, sim, eles eram mais próximos antes de virem para Hogwarts. - O loiro disse simplesmente. - Que eu saiba eles nunca brigaram, apenas se afastaram.

\- Vou falar com Sirius sobre isso qualquer hora. - Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso, e o professor da aula entrou pela porta.

*

As semanas depois que Harry confirmou que seu padrinho e seu amor estariam no baile se seguiram em um ritmo intenso por parte de Draco. Aulas de como dançar tanto sendo o que comanda como sendo o comandado. Aulas de como se portar diante a outros lords e ladys. Aulas de como comer corretamente em frente a outras pessoas.

A única coisa que Draco não ajudou Harry foi na escolha do terno. Sirius havia feito questão de levar o moreno para comprar seu primeiro terno para um evento social tão importante.

E agora faltava apenas uma semana para o feriado de Yule.

“Você tem certeza que tudo bem eu passar a segunda metade do feriado com você?” - Harry perguntou a Tom através do caderno que eles conversavam.

‘Eu já disse que não tem nenhum problema, depois da festa de Yule da família Malfoy, serão pelo menos duas semanas que eu basicamente não farei nada além de me programar.’ - O mais velho respondeu.

“Eu só queria ter certeza que não vou te incomodar.” - Harry respondeu hesitante.

‘Quando você me incomodou?’ - Tom esperou uma resposta, mas Harry não disse nada. - ‘Exatamente, nunca.’

“Ok, eu vou parar com isso.” - Harry disse com um sorriso animado.

‘Eu vou te buscar na casa do seu padrinho no final do dia de Yule, tudo bem?’ - Tom perguntou.

“Sim, tudo bem. Boa noite Tom.”

‘Boa noite Harry.’

*

\- Você ficou tão bonito nessa roupa. - Sirius disse parado na porta do quarto de Harry enquanto o menor se olhava com suas veste no espelho.

O moreno usava um conjunto de três partes em preto, com uma camisa verde obsidiana, e o sobretudo possuía apenas as costuras com o mesmo tom de verde.

\- Você acha mesmo? - Harry havia gostado muito das roupas, mas não era algo que ele usaria normalmente.

\- Claro que sim. - Sirius disse com um sorriso. - Precisa de ajuda com as lentes de contato?

\- Acho que não, eu usei elas todos os dias essa semana, então estou acostumado já. - Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Assim que terminar desça para que possamos ir. - O mais velho disse deixando Harry sozinho para terminar de se arrumar.

Harry não demorou muito mais para se arrumar, sua roupa de gala estava perfeitamente no lugar, suas lentes de contato confortáveis, seu cabelo arrumado na medida do possível. Logo ele e Sirius estavam sendo recepcionados pela família Malfoy.

\- Lord Black, Lord Potter. - Lucius disse cumprimentando os dois homens.

\- Obrigado pelo convite. - Respondeu Sirius. - Cisa! - O homem comprimentou a prima com um pequeno abraço, e depois Draco.

\- Obrigado pelo convite Lord Malfoy. - Harry respondeu educadamente como Draco havia lhe ensinado. - Lady Malfoy. - Harry comprimentou a mulher com um beijo rápido nos dedos dela. - Jovem Malfoy. - E um aceno de cabeça para Draco.

\- Aproveitem a noite, estamos servindo as entradas no momento. - Lucius disse, e Sirius e Harry foram para dentro do grande salão.

Harry não conhecia a maioria das pessoas, mas Sirius fez questão de cumprimentar várias e apresentar Harry a muitos lords e ladys que o moreno não lembraria na manhã seguinte.

\- Eu preciso continuar falando com essas pessoas ou eu posso ir ficar conversando com os gêmeos? - Harry perguntou ansioso para parar de falar com pessoas desconhecidas.

\- Claro Harry, aproveite a noite, provavelmente o jantar vai ser em breve. - Disse Sirius. - Eu já vi Lucius andando pelo salão a maioria dos convidados já devem estar aqui.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e saiu, se a maioria dos convidados já estavam, provavelmente Tom também estava! Mas o jovem desistiu da animação ao lembrar que provavelmente Tom estaria usando esse evento como mais uma forma de conseguir influência para a eleição para Ministro no próximo ano.

\- Oi Harry. - Os gêmeos disseram com um sorriso.

\- Olá. - Harry respondeu se encostando em uma parede com os gêmeos. - Vocês também estão se sentindo enganados e acharam que isso ia ser bem mais divertido?

\- Sim… - Os ruivos responderam.

\- O que nós vamos ter que ficar fazendo a noite toda? Isso está chato. - Harry disse revirando os olhos.

\- Poderíamos jogar alguma coisa. - Sugeriu um dos gêmeos.

\- Draco disse que deveríamos nos comportar para quem sabe um dia o pai dele nos aceitar. - O outro gêmeo o lembrou.

\- Como assim? - Harry perguntou curioso.

\- Lucius ainda não sabe. - Começou Fred.

\- Draco não vai contar ainda. - Disse Jorge

\- Então temos que mostrar que podemos ser muito civilizados. - Continuou Fred.

\- Para que no dia que Draco contar, ele não poder contestar. - Concluiu Jorge.

\- Basicamente vocês estão fingindo que são realmente membros da alta sociedade quando Hogwarts inteira sabe que vocês prefeririam perder todos os meios de fazer brincadeiras para o resto da vida do que realmente agir como lords. - Harry disse incrédulo.

\- Draco vale a pena. - Os gêmeos disseram uníssono.

\- Eu sei que sou maravilhoso, mas porque eu valho a pena? - Draco perguntou parado entre os dois gêmeos.

\- Agir como os lords que eles nunca vão ser. - Harry respondeu rapidamente.

\- Quando podemos fugir do salão? - Fred perguntou.

\- De preferência para o seu quarto. - Jorge concluiu, os dois gêmeos com um olhar muito safado.

\- Quando a dança começar podemos desaparecer com algum tempo. - Draco respondeu. - Você já foi falar com Tom, Harry?

\- Ele já chegou? - Harry perguntou olhando ao redor do salão e vendo que Tom estava fazendo seu social. - Ahm… Eu posso falar com ele depois, ele está falando com as pessoas, eu não quero atrapalhar.

\- Realmente, você vai atrapalhar o homem. - Fred começou.

\- Ele vai ficar pensando em como te levar para cama. - Continuou Jorge.

\- Quando você vai falar para ele? - Draco perguntou, cortando os gêmeos e seus devaneios.

\- Nesse feriado com toda a certeza. - Harry disse rapidamente.

\- Bom, não deixe isso passar muito mais tempo. - Draco disse.

A noite continuou, e para Harry aquilo passava de forma lenta e torturante. Sirius fez com que ele conversasse com outras pessoas depois do jantar. Não conseguiu falar com Tom, porque o homem sempre estava preso em alguma conversa. E agora havia começado as danças, ou seja, Tom era mil vezes mais inacessível, já que ele passava da mão de uma mulher para a mão de um homem na pista e ninguém dava folga ao sonserino.

\- Draco, tem algum problema eu ir lá fora? - Harry perguntou depois que ele já estava cansado de ver Tom sorrindo e rindo para alguém enquanto dançava.

\- Nenhum. - Draco respondeu. - Tem um gazebo no meio do jardim, o resto está cheio de neve.

\- Obrigado. - O moreno respondeu.

Antes de finalmente sair para o jardim Harry avisou Sirius, e pediu que o homem lançasse um feitiço de aquecimento sobre ele. Se Harry iria fugir dessa festa ele iria pelo menos se manter quentinho.

Não foi difícil achar o gazebo de madeira escura no meio da neve. Realmente o lugar era ótimo, e provavelmente o único lugar que não tivesse neve sobre os bancos. Harry se sentou e os colocou sobre os bancos, abraçando seus joelhos e apoiando o queixo em seus braços.

O moreno estava cansado fisicamente e emocionalmente, definitivamente ele não iria a um evento de gala de novo tão cedo. Ele ficou observando a neve cair lentamente, as nuvens impediram ele de ver as estrelas.

Quando tempo ele ficou ali sentado observando o jardim perdido em seus pensamentos solitários e doloridos, ele não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que não queria pisar naquele salão até Sirius dizer que eles podiam ir embora, que seu coração não precisava mais ser torturado vendo Tom dançar tão alegremente com tantas pessoas.

\- Você não está congelando aqui? - Tom perguntou tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

\- Você não deveria estar dançando com alguém? - Harry perguntou ríspido, ainda olhando para o jardim. O mais velho não precisa ter a ligação entre suas almas para saber que Harry estava chateado.

\- Já terminei de dançar com todas as pessoas que eu precisa criar ligações políticas. - O mais velho disse com calma. - Agora vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Harry não sabia como dizer, ele deveria falar a verdade? Esse era o momento? Ou talvez não fosse. O que o moreno decidiu foi que o melhor era ficar em pé em frente ao maior.

\- Eu só não queria mais ficar lá, estava chato. - Harry disse envergonhado.

\- Faz duas horas que você está aqui fora. - Tom disse calmamente. - Dificilmente ficar olhando para o nada é mais divertido do que falar com as outras pessoas.

\- Sirius me fez conhecer muitas pessoas já, não aguentava mais. - Harry disse baixo.

\- Esse ainda não parece ser o motivo. - O mais velho falou, ficando preocupado. - Se você não quiser falar tudo bem Harry, eu apenas estou preocupado. - Tom colocou a mão sobre o ombro do menor, fazendo um leve carinho.

\- Eu não aguentava mais ver você dançando e sorrindo para todos. - Harry disse em um sussurro desviando o olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos do homem, se o local não estivesse tão silencioso ao redor, Tom não teria escutado.

\- Não é como se eu não fosse dar atenção a você Harry, amanhã você vai estar na minha casa, teremos o resto do feriado para conversarmos e passar um tempo junto. - Tom disse de forma mais otimista que isso fosse resolver a situação.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Tom sem saber o que responder, mas era agora ou nunca, ele tinha que usar a coragem grifinória para alguma coisa que realmente vai ser útil na vida dele. O menor deu um passo mais perto do mais velho, ainda sem perder o olhar do outro.

\- Você está confundindo o tipo de atenção que eu quero Tom. - Harry lambeu o lábios, e finalmente beijou Tom, seu Tom. Um selar demorado, mas que o fez perder o ar, e quando voltou ele notou que Tom não havia se movido, apenas aceitado o beijo.

O moreno ficou congelado sem saber o que dizer, ele provavelmente havia cometido um grande erro, ele não deveria ter beijado Tom, ele não deveria ter ouvido seus amigos. Agora Tom estava bravo com ele, e diria que era melhor que ele não fosse passar o resto do feriado com o homem.

Os olhos do menor começaram a ficar cheio de lágrimas, e o pânico começou a consumir. Mas antes que a primeira lágrima finalmente caísse, seus lábios foram tomados pelo mais velho.

Tom segurou a cintura de Harry e o puxou mais perto, colando seus corpos juntos. Os dedos de Harry deslizaram pelo peitoral de Tom para acabar em sua nuca. E o selar doce acabou se transformando em um beijo faminto de desejo, a língua de Tom finalmente se juntou a de Harry em uma dança harmoniosa e excitante.

\- Você tem certeza, Harry? - O mais velho perguntou quando o beijo se desfez.

Mas o moreno não conseguia confiar na própria voz, ele apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação. E Tom o abraçou, com todo o carinho e ternura possível.

\- Apenas, vamos devagar, sim? - O mais velho sussurrou no ouvido do menor.

\- C-Claro… - Harry respondeu, enquanto sentia o perfume inebriante que Tom usava.

\- Eu vou te buscar amanhã de tarde. - Tom disse depois de se manter abraçado com Harry por um tempo. - Nagini está com saudades de você.

\- Eu também estou com saudades dela. - Harry disse honestamente, mesmo que suas bochechas ainda estivessem coradas pelo beijo. - Eu gosto de ficar com Sirius, mas sua casa é muito mais calma.

\- Ah… Sobre isso. - Tom falou, ainda segurando a cintura de Harry, e com Harry apoiando as mãos em seu peito. - Eu me mudei para uma das mansões da família Sonserina, eu acabei usando as coisas que você disse que gostaria no quarto na casa do seu padrinho para o seu quarto na minha casa.

\- Desde que você não tenha pintado meu quarto nem de verde ou vermelho, eu não me importo muito. - Harry disse com um riso.

\- Não se preocupe, as paredes são brancas e os móveis são marrom escuro. - Tom disse com um riso abraçando Harry e dando um beijo doce e calmo.


	37. Chapter 37

_\- O que você está fazendo filhote?_ \- Nagini perguntou quando viu Harry na cozinha em uma bancada com um avental e um pouco de trigo em seu rosto.

 _\- Um bolo de aniversário para o Tom._ \- Harry respondeu enquanto sentia a serpente subindo por seu corpo até apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

 _\- Como você descobriu que era aniversário dele?_ \- Nagini perguntou curiosa enquanto observava o moreno misturando os ingredientes.

 _\- Só te conto se você prometer segredo._ \- Harry disse com um sorriso bobo.

 _\- Oh, você está escondendo algo do seu namorado?!_ \- Nagini disse de um jeito brincalhão que apenas uma cobra poderia dizer.

 _\- Foi ele que pediu para que eu conversasse com o diário, não tenho culpa de estar me aproveitando das informações que Vold me conta._ \- O moreno disse rindo enquanto colocava a massa em duas formas redondas.

 _\- Então foi o diário? O que mais ele te contou?_ \- A cobra poderia ser muito curiosa quando queria.

 _\- Que Tom gosta de bolo de baunilha, e que o recheio favorito dele é amora, que por acaso é exatamente disso que é o bolo._ \- Harry colocou o bolo no forno enquanto começava a separar as coisas que precisava para preparar o recheio. _\- Eu não sabia o que dar ao Tom de aniversário depois do presente de Yule, então Vold me disse que Tom ficaria muito feliz se eu fizesse um bolo para ele._

 _\- Ele sempre fica olhando aquela miniatura que você deu a ele._ \- A serpente disse.

- _Eu fico feliz que ele gostou, foi realmente difícil encantar aquilo._ \- O moreno havia dado a Tom uma miniatura de uma serpente branca que mudava de cor conforme o humor do menor, ficando principalmente vermelho escuro quando Harry estava com medo e verde se o moreno estivesse doente.

 _\- Vou deixar você com o bolo, e impedir que Tom venha te procurar enquanto você termina._ \- Nagini desceu de Harry para sair da cozinha.

 _\- Obrigado._ \- Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso antes de continuar o bolo.

O moreno levou mais duas horas para finalmente terminar todo o bolo, uma cobertura simples com o creme que o usou no recheio e enfeitado com amoras frescas. Como Nagini havia impedido Tom de procurar Harry por tanto tempo ele não sabia, apenas que estava grato pela ajuda da serpente.

Harry deixou o avental em um cantou e se limpou de qualquer sujeira que havia em suas mãos ou rosto causadas pelo bolo, antes de sair pela casa a procura de Tom. Não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse o homem na biblioteca lendo, com Nagini confortavelmente em seu colo.

\- Tom… - O menor chamou com calma, não queria assustar o homem.

\- Isso significa que eu estou livre do meu cativeiro na biblioteca? - Tom disse com um bom humor.

\- Nagini te prendeu aqui ou algo do tipo? - Harry perguntou abismado, e a serpente saiu do colo do mais velho.

\- Ela me disse que você estava preparando algo, e que se eu estragasse a surpresa que você estava trabalhando tanto para preparar, ela ia me fazer de jantar. - Tom se levantou e foi para a frente do menor, colocando as mãos na cintura do moreno. - Eu posso ter minha surpresa agora?

\- Claro. - O mais novo ficou na ponta dos pés antes de roubar um pequeno selar e pegar uma das mãos do mais velho e guiá-lo pela casa. _\- Obrigado pela ajuda Nagini._

 _\- Você sabe que sempre vou te ajudar filhote._ \- A serpente disse saindo da visão dos dois.

\- Eu tenho que ficar de olhos fechados ou algo assim? - O moreno mais velho perguntou com um sorriso animado.

\- Não precisa, sua surpresa está na cozinha, espero que você goste. - Harry disse muito animado.

Quando os dois finalmente chegaram na cozinha era possível ver o pequeno bolo de duas camadas no meio da mesa, e um Harry nervoso esperando pela reação do homem.

\- Feliz aniversário Tom.

O menor não teve tempo para ouvir uma resposta, pois seus lábios foram tomados por um beijo amoroso, o mais velho abraçou o menor enquanto se beijavam, e o menor deslizou as mãos para parar na nuca do outro.

\- Isso significa que você gostou? - O mais jovem perguntou um pouco corado do beijo.

\- Claro que sim! - Tom estava usando todo seu autocontrole para não desabar em lágrimas. Como ele poderia explicar ao jovem que ele nunca havia ganhado com um bolo de aniversário? Como ele poderia explicar todos os sentimentos que estavam se revirando dentro dele para nunca deixar que Harry saia de sua vida?

\- Vamos comer então. - Harry roubou um pequeno beijo do mais velho antes de, contra sua vontade, se soltar do outro e puxá-lo para a mesa. Já havia dois pratos para sobremesa, garfos e uma faca para cortar o bolo, eles se sentaram lado a lado, e o moreno menor o não demorou para servir o primeiro pedaço do bolo ao mais velho, e o segundo pedaço para ele.

\- Eu posso perguntar quem você torturou para descobrir que esse era meu tipo de bolo favorito? - Tom perguntou animado enquanto comia um pouco mais.

\- Ninguém, você mesmo me contou. - Harry disse com um sorriso.

\- Eu mesmo… - Tom parou para pensar, ele nunca havia dito nada sobre que tipo de comida ele gostava. - Você está usando o diário contra minha pessoa? - O homem disse impressionado.

\- Não contra você, a favor de você. - Harry disse animado.

\- O meu eu de 16 anos… - Tom já poderia imaginar o que seu eu mais novo estava falando. - Por favor me diga que ele está tendo algum limite sobre o que ele te conta.

\- Nada que eu não tenha fico muito feliz em descobrir. - O menor tinha um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

\- Harry!

\- Você que me pediu para escrever no diário, não me culpe. - Harry disse sorrindo enquanto comia o bolo.

\- Eu deveria ter imaginado que você ia se aproveitar para conseguir informações… - O mais velho disse balançando a cabeça enquanto comia mais bolo. - Obrigado pelo bolo, está delicioso.

\- De nada. - O menor não podia deixar de corar com o elogio.

\- Vou ter outras oportunidades para comer mais coisas que você faz? - Tom perguntou com seu sorriso galanteador, fazendo um pequeno carinho na mão do menor.

\- Claro, você vai me dizer outras coisas que você gosta ou prefere que seja uma surpresa? - O mais novo perguntou muito animado.

\- Eu gosto de surpresas. - Tom disse dando um pequeno selar no moreno.

*

Harry estava almoçando com Sirius em um dos finais de semana em Hogsmeade, e nervosismo definia o momento. Ele e Tom estavam juntos a quase três meses, mas o moreno não havia criado coragem ainda para contar ao padrinho.

\- Você está hospedado hoje Siri? - Harry perguntou enquanto comia sua última garfada.

\- Hoje não Harry, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, vim apenas para nosso almoço, por quê? - Sirius perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu queria te contar algo, mas queria que fosse mais em particular. - O menor mordeu os lábios enquanto desviava o olhar.

\- Nós podemos dar um passeio perto da Casa dos Gritos, que tal?

\- Seria ótimo. - O menor terminou seu último gole de suco antes de ir com o padrinho para uma caminhada longe de todos.

Quando os dois finalmente estavam isolados, Harry estava quase tendo um ataque de nervosismo sem saber como Sirius iria reagir a sua notícia.

\- Então, o que queria me contar filhote? - Sirius perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu e Tom estamos saindo… - Harry disse sem olhar para o padrinho.

\- Você está feliz? - O mais velho perguntou preocupado.

\- Muito! - O menor finalmente olhou o padrinho com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Tudo o que eu quero Harry, é que você seja feliz. - Sirius puxou o menor para um abraço carinhoso. - Eu não posso dizer para você não se envolver com um homem tão mais velho do que você, mas posso dizer que você deve fazer apenas aquilo que faz você se sentir confortável.

\- Obrigado Sirius. - Harry abraçou o padrinho mais forte. - Apesar de eu não estar recebendo tudo o que me faria feliz. - Ele disse rindo.

\- Como assim? Vocês não estão… - O mais velho se recusou a terminar a frase, sem querer pensar com quem seu pequeno e fofo afilhado ia para cama.

\- Não. - Harry se soltou dos braços do padrinho. - Tom disse que ele possui limites, e que não vai passar da linha antes de eu ter idade real para consentir, mesmo que eu tenha argumentado que tecnicamente eu tenho total controle sobre a minha vida desde a emancipação.

\- Eu gosto mais dele agora. - Sirius disse com um sorriso.

\- Sirius! - Harry disse irritado. - Você já teve 15 anos, e provavelmente utilizou o mapa do maroto para usos muito mais pervertidos do que os meus!

\- Não vamos entrar nesse ponto. - O mais alto tentou fugir desse assunto, não era bom que o afilhado descobrisse como o homem havia usado muitas salas esquecidas.

\- Então não me venha com isso de querer que eu seja um virgem puro. - O menor respondeu irritado.

\- Tudo bem, eu ainda quero apenas sua felicidade. - O mais velho disse amavelmente. - Mas ainda gosto mais dele por ter bom senso.

\- Estou voltando ao castelo. - O menor respondeu irritado, dando as costas ao padrinho.

\- Harry, não fique bravo comigo! - O mais novo apenas ignorou os chamados do padrinho, caminhando de volta ao castelo.


	38. Chapter 38

**31 de Outubro de 1997 - Aniversário do Harry**

\- Filhote eu tenho que ir. - Sirius disse se levantando da mesa. - Eu realmente vim apenas para o almoço.

\- Tudo bem. - O moreno disse com um pequeno sorriso, colocando Nagini no chão antes de se levantar.

\- Podemos ir jogar video game? - Um dos gêmeos pediu.

\- Você sempre leva uma vida para se despedir do Sirius - Complementou o outro gêmeo.

\- Vocês podem. - Harry respondeu rindo. - Mione, pode ajudar eles a ligar tudo? - O moreno perguntou com calma. - Da última vez que eles ligaram sozinhos eles conseguiram resetar o video game. - O menor olhou com raiva para os gêmeos que tentaram se fazer de desentendidos.

\- Claro Harry. - A morena disse puxando a namorada pela mão.

Então dois ruivos, um loiro, uma loira e uma morena subiram para o segundo andar da mansão para o quarto do moreno, enquanto o afilhado e padrinho iam até o átrio em frente a lareira ligada a Rede Flu.

\- Você está feliz filhote? - Sirius perguntou.

\- Claro, por que não estaria? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Eu apenas queria ter certeza que Marvolo está sendo bom para você. - O padrinho disse colocando a mão no ombro do menor.

\- Ele está, ele sempre é bom. - O mais novo disse com um sorriso. - Domingo, ainda vamos almoçar na sua casa?

\- Sim, claro que sim. - Sirius deu um beijo na testa de Harry. - Não se esqueça de trazer alguma sobremesa, é realmente a melhor parte do almoço. - O menor riu e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Você tem certeza que não quer levar bolo? - O moreno perguntou. - Você sabe ainda tem mais da metade.

\- Não, seus amigos provavelmente vão acabar com ele antes do fim do dia. - Harry riu com a ideia, mas não pode realmente discordar, Luna poderia ser pequena, mas ela tinha um buraco negro no estômago. - Até domingo filhote.

\- Até domingo Siri. - O menor acenou enquanto o mais velho saia pela lareira deixando apenas fuligem dentro.

Harry não demorou a voltar para seu quarto, e encontrar a imagem que ele já imaginava. Os gêmeos estavam sentados no sofá jogando um jogo de luta com os mesmos personagens, Draco deitado no meio dos dois com a cabeça no colo de um, e as pernas no colo do outro. Hermione e Luna estavam deitadas na cama do moreno, com um Nagini sendo mimada, mesmo que nenhuma das duas entendesse o que a cobra estava falando.

\- Nagini disse que ela não gosta das cobertas. - O moreno disse se sentando a cama com as meninas. - Luna você está sentada no travesseiro da Nagini.

\- Oh. - A loira não estava entendendo que o que a serpente queria era se deitar em sua almofada grande, e não ser coberta. - Desculpa.

Harry não teve muita dificuldade em pegar o travesseiro e colocar em uma parte que não estava sendo usada na cama, e prontamente Nagini foi para seu espaço, deixando os três na cama.

\- Tio Sev não ia vir? - Draco perguntou.

\- Não. - O moreno respondeu com calma. - Eu fui ver ele no fim de semana, a loja dele está dando certo, então ele não consegue sair durante a semana.

\- Oh, ele disse que se eu tirar um O no meu NEWT de poção ele vai me deixar ser o assistente dele. - O loiro disse bastante animado.

\- Se tudo der certo, ele realmente vai precisar de um assistente. - Harry disse animado se lembrando da conversa no fim de semana.

\- Ele ainda está na lista de espera, certo? - Draco perguntou.

\- Sim, ele ainda vai ter que fazer os testes psicológicos. - O moreno respondeu. - Tom está sendo bastante rigoroso com a adoção das crianças, ele não quer que nenhuma tenha saído de um lar que não as aceita para ir para um lar tão ruim ou pior do que a criança vivia.

\- Pessoas solteiras vão poder adotar sem problema? - Hermione perguntou, ela não estava por dentro da situação sobre a adoção das crianças mágicas.

\- Sim, as únicas coisas é passar no teste psicológico e ter condições financeiras de cuidar da criança. - Harry explicou com calma. - As recém adotadas vão ter visitas tutelares, eu não sei ao certo como funciona tudo.

\- Pelo menos ele resolveu o problema dos nascidos trouxas com famílias que não aceitam a magia. - O loiro disse.

\- Sim. - O moreno disse sorrindo.

\- Marvolo volta logo? - Hermione perguntou enquanto passa os dedos nos cabelos da Luna que estava com a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Nós não queremos atrapalhar finalmente a sua primeira foda com ele. - Draco gritou rindo do sofá.

\- Eu não sei que horas ele volta. - Harry disse um pouco envergonhado por ter sido anunciado em alto e bom tom que hoje finalmente Tom iria chegar aos finalmentes, sem parar quando as coisas começavam a esquentar, sem deixar Harry tendo que se masturbar sozinho.

\- Achei que ele ia conseguir pelo menos no seu aniversário um dia de folga. - Hermione disse com calma. - Eu sei que ele é o Ministro da Magia e tudo mais, mas todos merecem um dia de folga.

\- Ele ia tirar folga. - O moreno disse deitando a cabeça no corpo enrolado da serpente. - Mas o Ministro russo fez o favor de ter o único dia livre na agenda dele ser justamente hoje! - Harry disse irritado.

\- Então não somos os empata foda. - Draco disse rindo, enquanto os gêmeos estavam ocupados demais com o jogo.

\- Se ele não fosse trabalhar hoje, eu te garanto que eu teria cancelado com todos vocês! - O moreno disse rindo. - Alguma dica? - O moreno virou para encarar o loiro.

\- Ele deve saber o que está fazendo. - A morena disse. - Eu diria apenas para você relaxar e curtir.

\- Desmarque qualquer plano para amanhã. - O loiro disse com um olhar pervertido. - Você provavelmente não vai sair da cama de dor na sua bunda.

\- É exatamente esse meu plano amanhã. - Harry disse com um sorriso. - Mais nenhuma dica? - Dessa vez o moreno esperava uma resposta dos gêmeos.

\- O pau dele não deve ser tão grande quanto ter dois juntos. - Um dos ruivos disse.

\- Você vai sobreviver. - Completou o outro.

\- Como você ainda consegue andar Draco? - O moreno perguntou abismado com essa declaração tão óbvia, ele realmente nunca havia pensado sobre como exatamente acontecia o sexo entre os três.

\- Eu não consigo andar depois. - O loiro deu de ombros, se ajeitando melhor no sofá.

Os três continuaram a tarde conversando, rindo e jogando video game, até quase o fim da tarde, quando todos tiveram que se despedir e deixar Harry sozinho na mansão. O moreno estava se preparando para o jantar até que uma coruja preta, muito bem conhecida pelo moreno, pousou na janela com um pergaminho enrolada na perna.

\- Midnight. - Harry chamou e a coruja pousou na frente dele. - Tom mandou algo? - A coruja apenas estendeu a perna para que Harry pudesse pegar o pergaminho.

“Infelizmente terei que jantar com o Ministro russo. Vou tentar voltar o mais breve possível. Prometo que irei te recompensar por não passar seu aniversário com você.

Seu, Tom.”

Harry estava chateado, ele pelo menos achou que poderia jantar com Tom, para compensar não ter passado o dia com ele. O moreno não queria pensar nisso, então acabou simplesmente comendo qualquer coisa para o jantar e foi para o quarto do sonserino.

O jovem acabou tirando um cochilo na cama do homem, cercado pelo cheiro que ele tanto amava em todos os objetos possíveis. Quando o moreno acordou um feitiço rápido para ver as horas disse que eram quase dez da noite e Tom ainda não havia voltado.

Você vai voltar antes da meia noite? - O moreno pensou chateado.

Um banho quente era o que o jovem precisava, esquecer um pouco que ele estava sem a única pessoa com quem ele queria passar o aniversário. Pelo menos a banheira desta mansão era tão grande senão maior do que a que Tom tinha na antiga casa no meio da floresta.

Roupas foram jogadas no cesto de roupa, e um moreno cansado estava imerso na água morna. O jovem estava tentando não pensar em nada, apenas aproveitar o relaxamento que a água morna proporcionava, quando ouviu o barulho da água se mexendo e seus olhos se abriram para ver o homem que ele mais queria ver.

\- Tom. - O menor disse com uma voz apaixonada.

\- Olá pequeno. - O mais velho respondeu, abrindo os braços para que Harry fosse se aconchegar ali. - Foi divertido o seu dia?

\- Até que sim. - Harry deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas no pescoço do homem. - Mas eu preferia muito mais ter passado o dia na sua cama, com você.

\- Esse também era o meu plano para hoje. - Tom disse, enquanto os dedos do homem deslizavam pelas costas do moreno menor.

\- Você ainda tem energia para dar o meu presente? Ou prefere dormir? - Harry perguntou muito preocupado com a resposta que teria, mas seus dedos já estavam deslizando pelo peitoral do homem mais velho, tocando tudo o que o jovem tinha direito.

\- Eu tenho energia mais do que o suficiente para satisfazer seu jovem corpo. - O maior disse sussurrando no ouvido do menor, sem deixar de dar leves mordidas na orelha. Isso fez o mais novo sentir a excitação e ansiedade por todo o corpo. - Você já quer ir para a cama?

\- Me deixe te lavar primeiro. - O mais novo disse se sentando no colo do mais velho, colocando uma perna em cada lado das coxas do homem. - Tenho certeza que você apreciaria um bom banho depois desse dia tão comprido.

\- Oh, sim… Eu apreciaria muito. - O homem deitou a cabeça na borda da banheira, fechando os olhos deixando que Harry se divertisse explorando seu corpo.

O menor pegou o sabonete líquido e colocou um pouco em suas mãos antes de começar a espalhar pelo peitoral e abdômen do homem, fazendo questão de testar todos os pontos que Tom poderia gostar de ser tocado.

Não surpreendentemente, quando o menor decidiu começar a brincar com os mamilos do homem, apertando e girando levemente, ele sentiu o membro abaixo dele se tornar mais duro.

As mãos de Tom que estava apenas na cintura do jovem, começaram a deslizar pelas coxas macias do menor, apertando, sentindo todas as partes que ele desejou tocar por tanto tempo.

Harry não demorou para ter os lábios do homem juntos aos seus, em um beijo lento, sentindo a vibração dos gemidos baixos de Tom passarem por suas línguas. O beijo se desfez para o mais velho começar a descer com a boca para o pescoço do outro, enquanto as mãos nas coxas de Harry deslizavam para sua bunda, e um gemido de aprovação saiu dos lábios do menor.

\- Acha que já me lavou o suficiente? - Tom disse quase como um ronronar no ouvido do menor.

\- Acho que sim. - As mãos que estavam no peito do homem subiram para sua nuca, para sua cabeça fosse puxada e Harry pudesse olhar aqueles olhos escarlates que o moreno tanto amava. - Que tal uma aparatação e um feitiço de secagem? Eu realmente não quero sair do seu colo. - O menor disse mordendo os lábios.

O jovem realmente não queria deixar de sentir os corpos juntos, deixar de sentir os braço do homem passeando por suas costas, suas coxas e sua bunda, deixar de sentir como Tom ficava mais duro contra o membro bastante duro de Harry.

\- Claro. - O mais velho disse.

Aparatação, e os dois estavam deitados na cama de Tom, em seguida um feitiço de secagem foi lançado, e não parecia que os dois acabaram de sair da banheira. Harry foi colocado deitado na cama, e Tom ficou entre as pernas do moreno.

\- Apenas relaxe e aprecie. - Sussurrou o mais velho beijando o pescoço arrepiado do menor.

Harry apenas concordou com um gemido quando seu pescoço foi atacado com mais ânimo por beijos e mordidas, que lentamente foram descendo por seu peito. Seus mamilos foram atacados, enquanto Tom passeava com as mãos pela cintura do menor, descendo até as coxas e subindo outra vez.

Os lábios do homem não demoraram a descer o suficiente para passar a língua por toda a extensão do membro do menor. Fazendo com que o jovem desse um longo gemido, e os dedos agarrasse os lenços abaixo deles.

Tom não seria cruel com seu pequeno, ele já havia sido cruel o suficiente fazendo Harry esperar até seus dezessete anos.

O mais velho começou lentamente a chupar o membro duro do menor, enquanto a mão direita invocava um pote de lubrificante. Os gemidos do mais jovem era música para os ouvidos do homem, e Tom adoraria ouvir aqueles doces gemidos por horas.

Três dedos do mais velho foram lubrificados, e quando Harry notou o que estava por vir, suas pernas se espalharam, dando mais espaço ao homem. O primeiro dedo finalmente deslizou para dentro do menor, e era diferente do que ele estava acostumado, mais longo, alcançados mais fundo dentro do menor.

Harry estava chegando aos céus quando Tom adicionou o segundo dedo e começou a brincar com a próstata do moreno, fazendo o menor gemer e se contorcer na cama. Uma das mãos do jovem foi para a cabeça do mais velho, implorando que o homem não parece com o que quer que estivesse fazendo com a língua, porque o menor estava chegando ao seu limite.

\- Tom! - Harry gemeu alto o nome do homem, antes de finalmente se desfazer dentro da boca do outro, e ficar deitado na cama, perdido nos pequenos espasmos que o corpo ainda tinha.

\- Você tem um gosto delicioso. - Tom ofegante, sem deixar de continuar brincando com o interior apertado do menor. O homem teve que ter muito autocontrole para não gozar sem nem ao menos ter tocado seu membro, aparentemente a ligação que os dois possuíam também envolvia sentir o orgasmo alheio.

O menor queria ter algo a dizer, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia, sua capacidade de fala havia sido arrancada de seu corpo junto com seu orgasmo maravilhoso.

\- Ah… - O menor gemeu quando sentiu um terceiro dedo continuar a relaxar seu interior. - Tom… Por favor…

\- Você não quer se recuperar mais um pouco? - O homem perguntou preocupado. - Eu não quero te machucar Harry.

\- Eu esperei por um ano e meio, ah… - Harry disse um pouco irritado. - Eu não quero esperar mais!

Com o pedido tão desesperado de seu pequeno, Tom tirou os dedos de dentro do menor, e começou a lubrificar seu membro, com o olhar faminto de Harry em seu corpo.

\- Seria melhor se fosse de costas. - O mais velho disse. - Vai ser mais confortável para você, ele passou a mão limpa pelo rosto do menor, com uma pequena carícia na bochecha.

\- O melhor para mim seria que você enfiar esse pau dentro de mim agora! - O menor disse irritado, ele havia esperado por tanto tempo, ele queria ver todas as expressões de Tom na primeira vez que o homem estivesse dentro dele.

\- Eu não deveria ter feito você esperar por tanto tempo. - Tom disse com um riso, quando se arrumou entre as pernas de Harry, com seu membro roçando a entrada do menor.

\- Não deveria mes… Ah… - O menor gemeu quando finalmente o mais velho começou a penetrá-lo.

Era uma das melhores sensações que o jovem poderia querer sentir, não era nada como seus dedos, a queimação era totalmente diferente, o jeito que ele era preenchido era muito melhor. O menor se sentia no céu, e o mais velho nem havia terminado de preenchê-lo ainda.

\- Se você sentir dor, me avise. - Tom disse, beijando o pescoço do menor.

O homem começou lentamente a se movimentar, vendo como Harry se contorcia com a expressão mais perfeita de prazer em seu rosto. O jovem abraçou o mais velho, passando os braços pelos ombros do homem, enquanto as estocadas aumentavam lentamente.

Tom não queria vir tão rápido, era a primeira vez de Harry, ele queria que o menor aproveitasse. Mas realmente era complicado controlar quando o menor o apertava tão forte, quando o menor estava gemendo tão lindamente em seu ouvido.

\- Oh, Harry. - O homem gemeu, apertando a cintura do menor mais forte, e forçando mais rápido e mais fundo as estocadas.

\- Sim… Ah… - Harry gemeu, apertando mais a nuca do homem, arranhando as costas do homem, desejando que aquela sensação maravilhosa de ter Tom dentro dele nunca acabasse.

Não levou muito mais tempo para que o menor estivesse chegando em seu limite, Tom desceu com a mão no membro do menor, masturbando o outro na mesma velocidade que as estocadas estavam fazendo Harry gemer.

\- Tom… Eu… Ah! - O jovem já havia perdido suas capacidades de formar frases a muito tempo, seu corpo inteiro chegando ao limite, para finalmente se desfazer gemendo o nome do mais velho.

\- Oh… Harry… - O maior gemeu, quando sentiu seu membro ser comprimido mais ainda pelo menor, por sentir o orgasmo como se fosse dele, poucas estocadas a mais foram o suficiente para Tom ser levado ao limite, e se desfazer dentro de Harry.

Harry abraçou Tom forte, sentindo os dois corpo suados juntos, sentindo a respiração pesada do homem batendo eu seu pescoço, sentindo os doces beijos em sua pele.

\- Eu te amo Tom. - Harry disse, quando finalmente sua respiração estabilizou.

\- Eu também te amo Harry. - Tom respondeu, olhando mais uma vez os olhos verdes que ele tanto adorava, beijando os lábios que ele mais queria nesse mundo.


End file.
